Lendo: The Hunger Games
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Os filhos de Katniss Everdeen e Peeta Mellark, Íris e Jake descobrem três livros intitulados "The Hunger Games", "Catching Fire" e "Mockingjay". Como eles reagirão ao ler a história de seus pais?
1. Prólogo

Íris olhou em volta surpresa.

- Jake, venha aqui! - gritou.

Logo ouviu o irmão descendo as escadas apressado.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou preocupado

- Olhe só o que encontrei - disse Íris empurrando um livro na estante, fazendo-a se afastar em uma passagem secreta

- Mas o que...? - exclamou Jake, mas Íris já havia entrado.

Dentro da passagem havia uma sala com duas poltronas e uma mesa de centro. Na mesa de centro haviam três livros.

- Se eles estão aqui é porque não devemos lê-los - disse Jake, mas Íris não lhe deu ouvidos

- "The Hunger Games" - leu Íris - Não vamos aprender isso na escola? Depois da 1ª rebelião?

- Vamos

- Então é como um livro didático

- Mas...

- Se o nome é "The Hunger Games", obviamente se trata daquela época

- Não temos permissão para ler...

- Nossos pais não precisam saber!

Jake suspirou derrotado, enquanto a passagem se fechava atrás deles. Íris depositou o livro sobre a mesa e apertou o interruptor para ligar a luz.

- Não podemos demorar - disse Jake

- Tá, tá - respondeu Íris impaciente, sentando-se em uma das poltronas - Você lê?

- Não tem nome de capítulo - informou Jake pegando o livro - **Capítulo 1**


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

- Jake, leia logo! - disse Íris impaciente.

- Calma! - disse Jake.

**Quando eu acordo, o outro lado da cama está frio. Meus dedos se esticam, procurando o calor de Prim, mas encontrando apenas a áspera lona que cobre o colchão. Ela deve ter tido pesadelos e ido para a cama de nossa mãe. É claro que ela foi. Hoje é o dia da colheita.**

- Quem é Prim? - perguntou Jake com o cenho franzido.

- Não faço a mínima ideia - disse Íris.

**Eu me apoio em um cotovelo. Há luz o bastante no quarto para vê-las. Minha irmã mais nova, Prim, está enroscada ao lado de nossa mãe, suas bochechas pressionadas juntas. No sono, minha mãe parece mais jovem, ainda que cansada, mas não deprimida.**

- Deprimida? De que? - perguntou Íris.

- É o dia da colheita, Íris. Ela deve estar com medo de suas filhas serem escolhidas - disse Jake.

- Ah! - fez Íris.

**Deitado aos pés de Prim, guardando-a, está o gato mais feio do mundo. Focinho amassado, metade de uma orelha faltando, olhos cor de suco apodrecido. Prim o nomeou Buttercup, insistindo que a pele amarela lamacenta dele combinava com uma flor brilhante. Ele me odeia. Ou ao menos desconfia de mim.**

Jake para de ler.

- O que? - perguntou Íris.

- Buttercup - disse Jake, mas Íris continuou sem entender - Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar!

- Mamãe já mencionou um gato chamado Buttercup - disse Íris.

- E o que um gato que nossa mãe conheceu está fazendo no livro? - perguntou Jake alerta e desconfiado.

- É melhor continuar lendo - disse Íris.

**Mesmo que tenha sido há anos, acho que ele ainda se lembra de como eu tentei afogá-lo em um balde quando Prim o trouxe para casa. Gatinho magro, barriga inchada de lombrigas, rastejando com pulgas. A última coisa que eu precisava era outra boca para alimentar. Mas Prim implorou tanto, chorou até, e eu tive de deixá-lo ficar. Ficou ok. Minha mãe se livrou das pulgas e ele tornou-se um caçador de ratos. Ainda pega um rato ocasionalmente. Às vezes, quando eu limpo uma caça, dou as entranhas para Buttercup.**

Jake gargalhou.

- Ela tentou afogar o gato - riu Jake.

Íris riu menos escandalosamente que o irmão.

**Entranhas. Esse é o mais próximo que nós chegaremos do amor.**

**Balanço minhas pernas para fora da cama e deslizo dentro das minhas botas de caça. Couro flexível moldado pelos meus pés. Coloquei minhas calças, camisa, enrolei minha longa trança escura dentro de um chapéu e agarrei meu saco de forragem.**

**Na mesa, em uma tigela de madeira para protegê-lo de ratos e gatos, está um perfeito queijinho envolto em folhas de manjericão. O presente de Prim para mim no dia da colheita. Eu coloco o queijo cuidadosamente no bolso e deslizo para fora.**

Jake xingou.

- Mamãe também ama usar trança - disse Íris inocentemente - Bem, continue.

**Nossa parte do Distrito 12, apelidada de Costura, está usualmente borbulhando com mineiros de carvão nesta hora dirigindo-se para o turno da manhã. Homens e mulheres com os ombros curvados, juntas inchadas, muitos dos que deixaram há muito tempo de tentar esfregar o pó de carvão de suas unhas quebradas, as linhas de suas faces afundadas. Mas hoje as ruas de cinza negra estão vazias. As persianas das casas cinzentas estão fechadas. A colheita não é até as duas. Pode também dormir. Se você puder.**

- Então, a história se passa no distrito 12 - disse Íris.

- E durante os Hunger Games - completou Jake.

- E você ainda tinha dúvidas? - perguntou Íris revirando os olhos - O nome do livro é "_The Hunger Games_".

Jake deu a língua para a irmã.

**Nossa casa é quase no limite da Costura. Eu só tenho que passar uns poucos portões para chegar ao campo imundo chamado de Campina. Separando a Campina da floresta, de fato circundando todo o Distrito 12, está uma alta cerca de arame com voltas de arame-farpado no topo. Em teoria, é supostamente para estar eletrificada vinte e quatro horas por dia como um dissuasor para predadores que vivem na floresta – bando de cães selvagem, pumas solitários, ursos – que costumavam ameaçar nossas ruas. Mas desde que nós somos sortudos pra conseguir duas ou três horas de eletricidade nas noites, é geralmente seguro encostar na cerca. Mesmo assim, eu sempre tiro um momento para escutar cuidadosamente um zumbido que significa que a cerca está viva. Nesse momento, está silenciosa como uma pedra.**

- Aquela campina que tem aqui perto de casa? - perguntou Íris.

- Duvido que pudesse fazer isso naquela época - disse Jake.

**Escondida por uma massa de arbustos, eu deito sobre minha barriga e deslizo sob um trecho de 60 cm que estava aberto por anos. Existiam alguns outros pontos fracos na cerca, mas esse era tão perto de casa que eu quase sempre entro na floresta por aqui.**

- Ninguém percebeu que ela ia lá? - perguntou Íris.

- Os peacekeepers deviam ser muito idiotas - disse Jake - Você não acha? Ou eles viam e ignoravam, ou eles não viam.

- É. Eu acho que é a segunda opção - disse Íris - A segurança naquela época não era das melhores.

**Tão logo que estou nas árvores, encontro um arco e uma aljava de flechas em um tronco oco. Eletrificada ou não, a cerca tinha sucesso em afastar os carnívoros do Distrito 12. Dentro da floresta eles vagam livremente, e há preocupações adicionais como cobras venenosas, animais violentos, e nenhum caminho real para seguir. Mas também há comida se você sabe como encontrá-la.**

- Caramba, ela escondia a arma na floresta - disse Íris.

- O que é mais seguro - disse Jake - Considerando que os peacekeepers poderiam revistar sua casa e se a encontrasse em casa te matariam.

- É mesmo, mas e se ela perdesse a localização do arco e flecha? - perguntou Íris.

- Ela parecia saber como encontrar - observou Jake - E caso perdesse, ela parece ser o tipo de garota que saberia como fazer um novo.

**Meu pai sabia e me ensinou algo antes de ele ser explodido em pedaços em uma detonação na mina. Não existia nada nem para enterrar. Eu tinha onze anos então. Cinco anos depois, ainda acordo gritando para ele correr.**

- Ah! Então, por isso que a mãe dela estava deprimida - disse Íris.

Jake ficou em silêncio.

**Embora ultrapassar a cerca para a floresta fosse ilegal e caça furtiva rendesse as mais severas punições, mais pessoas se arriscariam se tivessem armas. Mas a maioria não é destemida o bastante para se aventurar com apenas uma faca.**

- Era isso ou morriam de fome! - disse Jake.

Dessa vez, Íris ficou em silêncio.

**Meu arco era uma raridade, feito pelo meu pai, junto com uns poucos outros que eu mantenho escondidos na floresta, cuidadosamente envoltos em capas impermeáveis. Meu pai podia ter feito um bom dinheiro vendendo-os, mas se os oficiais descobrissem, ele seria publicamente executado por incitar uma rebelião.**

- Como se não tivesse acontecido outra mesmo assim - disse Jake - Isso parece ter acontecido antes da 2ª Rebelião... Íris? - perguntou ao perceber que a irmã estava silenciosa.

- Sim, mas acho essa garota muito parecida com a mamãe - disse Íris.

- Eu também - disse Jake.

- Ambas perderam os pais - começou Íris.

- Isso não quer dizer muita coisa - contestou Jake - Muitas pessoas perderam os familiares para os Hunger Games.

- Ambas sabem manejar um arco e flecha - continuou Íris.

- Eu sei, Íris. Eu também acho elas muito parecidas - cortou Jake - Mas não vamos saber se não continuarmos lendo.

- Ok - respondeu Íris.

**A maioria dos Peacekeepers fecha os olhos para os poucos de nós que caçam porque eles são tão famintos por comida fresca quanto todos. Na verdade, eles estão entre os melhores clientes. Mas a ideia de que alguém possa andar armado na Costura nunca seria permitida.**

- Está explicado! - disse Jake como se tivesse descoberto um grande fato - Eles deixam mesmo...

Íris riu da empolgação do irmão.

**No Outono, poucas bravas almas enfiam-se na floresta para colher maçãs. Mas sempre na orla da Campina. Sempre perto o bastante para correr de volta à segurança do Distrito 12 se problemas chegassem.**

- É tão triste ler sobre o sofrimento daquela época - disse Jake antes de voltar a ler.

**— Distrito Doze. Onde você pode morrer de fome em segurança — eu murmuro.**

Jake balançou a cabeça pela ironia da pessoa.

**Então olho rapidamente por sobre meu ombro. Mesmo aqui, mesmo no meio do nada, você se preocupa que alguém tenha de escutado.**

**Quando eu era mais jovem, assustei minha mãe até a morte pelas coisas que exclamava sobre o Distrito 12, sobre as pessoas que regram nosso país, Panem, e de uma cidade distante chamada de Capitol. Eventualmente eu entendi que isso iria apenas nos trazer mais problemas. Então aprendi a segurar minha língua e mudar minhas feições para uma máscara de indiferença para que ninguém pudesse jamais ler meus pensamentos. Faço meu trabalho silenciosamente na escola. Tenho apenas pequenas conversas polidas no mercado público.**

- Essa não tinha ideia do perigo - murmurou Jake.

- Exatamente - disse Íris.

**Discuto um pouco mais que negócios no Prego, que é um mercado negro onde faço a maior parte do meu dinheiro. Até em casa, onde eu sou mesmo agradável, fujo de discussões sobre assuntos polêmicos. Como a Colheita, ou a carência de comida, ou os Jogos Vorazes. Prim podia começar a repetir minhas palavras, e então onde nós estaríamos?**

- É, é irritante ter uma irmã mais nova - provocou Jake.

- Vai se ferrar, Jake - disse Íris levemente irritada.

**Na floresta espero a única pessoa com quem posso ser eu mesma. Gale. Eu posso sentir os músculos do meu rosto relaxando, meu passo apressando enquanto eu subia as colinas para o nosso lugar, uma orla de pedra com vista para o vale. A visão dele me esperando lá me trouxe um sorriso. Gale diz que eu nunca sorrio exceto na floresta.**

- Eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar - disse Íris.

- Como todos os outros nomes - disse Jake um pouco grosseiramente.

- Talvez mamãe conhecesse essa garota - disse Íris.

"_Íris, você pode ser mais inteligente que isso_" pensou Jake, mas continuou a ler.

**— Hey, Catnip — diz Gale.**

**Meu nome real é Katniss, mas quando eu disse para ele pela primeira vez, eu mal tinha sussurrado. Assim, ele pensou que eu tinha dito Catnip. Então quando esse lince louco começou a me seguir nos arredores da floresta procurando esmolas, tornou-se o apelido oficial dele para mim. Eu finalmente tive de matar o lince porque ele assustou a caça. Quase me arrependi porque ele não era má companhia. Mas consegui um preço decente pelo seu couro.**

- Claro - Jake ironizou - Ela conhecia muito bem a mamãe!

- Caraca, é a mamãe! - disse Íris arregalando os olhos.

- Não diga! - ironizou Jake novamente.

- Cala a boca! - disse Íris.

- Íris, você já foi mais inteligente - disse Jake erguendo o livro para voltar a ler.

Íris deu um soco na barriga dele.

- Oh! - exclamou Jake - Enlouqueceu, garota?

Íris apenas revirou os olhos.

**— Olhe o que eu peguei — Gale segura um pedaço de pão com uma flecha o atravessando, e eu rio.**

**Era um pão de padaria de verdade, não o achatado e estúpido pão de forma que nós fazemos das nossas rações de grãos.**

**Eu o pego em minha mão, retiro a flecha e o seguro perto do meu nariz, inalando a fragrância que faz minha boca encher de saliva. Pão ótimo como esse é para ocasiões especiais.**

**— Hmm, ainda quente — eu digo. Ele deve ter estado na padaria de madrugada para consegui-lo. — Quanto te custou?**

**— Só um esquilo. Acho que o velho estava se sentindo sentimental essa manhã — diz Gale. — Até me desejou sorte.**

**— Bem, nós todos nos sentimos mais próximos hoje, não? — falei nem sequer me importando de revirar meus olhos. — Prim nos deixou um queijo.**

**Eu o puxei.**

**Sua expressão de iluminou de prazer.**

**— Obrigado, Prim. Nós teremos uma festa de verdade.**

Íris deu uma risadinha e Jake a olhou com o cenho franzido.

"_Isso não é engraçado_" pensou.

**De repente ele cai no sotaque de Capitol, enquanto imita Effie Trinket, a mulher loucamente alegre que chega uma vez ao ano para ler os nomes no pódio.**

**— Eu quase esqueci! Feliz Hunger Games! — Ele arranca algumas amoras silvestres dos arbustos que nos rodeia. — E que a sorte — ele lança uma uva em um alto arco na minha direção.**

**Eu a peguei com a minha boca e quebrei a pele delicada com os meus dentes. A aspereza doce explode pela minha boca.**

**— ...esteja sempre a seu favor! — Eu terminei com igual entusiasmo.**

**Nós temos que brincar sobre isso porque a alternativa é ficar assustado fora de seu juízo. Além disso, o sotaque de Capitol é tão fingido, quase qualquer coisa soa divertida nele.**

**Capitol**

- Vacilo! A Effie é legal! - disse Jake.

- É, mas ela fala engraçado - contrariou Íris, como sempre.

**Eu assisto enquanto Gale tira sua faca e corta o pão. Ele podia ser meu irmão. Cabelo escuro liso, pele cor de oliva, nós até temos os mesmos olhos cinzentos. Mas não somos parentes, pelo menos não próximos. A maior parte das famílias que trabalham nas minas se assemelham.**

**É por isso que minha mãe e Prim, com seus cabelos claros e olhos azuis, sempre parecem fora de lugar. Elas estão. Os pais da minha mãe são parte de uma pequena classe de comerciantes que fornecem para os oficiais, Peacekeepers, e o ocasional cliente da Costura. Eles administram uma loja de remédios na parte mais legal do Distrito 12.**

**Uma vez que ninguém pode se dar ao luxo de médicos, boticários são nossos melhores tapa-buraco. Meu pai conheceu minha mãe porque numa caçada ele iria de vez em quando coletar ervas medicinais e vendê-las na loja dela para misturá-las em remédios. Ela deve ter realmente o amado para deixar a casa dela e ir para a Costura.**

- É - disse Íris.

- Por que você tem essa mania de falar "é" para completar o silêncio? Sua tagarela - disse Jake.

- Cala a boca - disse Íris.

**Tento lembrar disso quando tudo o que eu posso ver é uma mulher que se senta, vazia e inatingível, enquanto suas crianças ficam só pele e ossos. Eu tento perdoá-la pelo meu pai. Mas para ser honesta, não sou do tipo que perdoa.**

**Gale arruma as fatias de pão com o queijo macio, cuidadosamente colocando folhas de manjericão por cima enquanto eu esvazio os arbustos de suas uvas. Nós ficamos atrás em um esconderijo nas rochas. Desse lugar, nós somos invisíveis, mas temos uma clara visão do vale, que está transbordando com vida de Verão, verduras para colher, raízes para escavar, pescado iridescente na luz do sol.**

- Profundo - brincou Jake.

- Pois é - disse Íris, fazendo uma nota mental para pesquisar "_iridescente_" no dicionário mais tarde.

**O dia é glorioso, com um céu azul e brisa suave. A comida está uma maravilha, com o queijo gotejando dentro do pão quente e as uvas estourando em nossas bocas. Tudo seria perfeito se isso fosse realmente um feriado, se todo o dia eu fosse vagar nas montanhas com Gale, caçando pela ceia da noite. Mas em vez disso, temos de ficar de pé na praça às duas horas esperando pelos nomes que são chamados.**

**— Nós poderíamos fazer, sabe — Gale diz quietamente.**

- Irônico que o dia seja tão bonito para ser o dia da colheita - disse Jake.

**— O quê? — pergunto.**

**— Deixar o distrito. Fugir. Viver na floresta. Você e eu, nós podemos fazer — diz Gale.**

**Eu não sei como responder. A ideia é tão ridícula.**

**— Se nós não tivéssemos tantas crianças — ele acrescenta quietamente.**

**Eles não são nossos filhos, é claro. Mas eles poderiam ser. Os dois irmãos pequenos e a irmã de Gale. Prim. E você pode também acrescentar nossas mães, também, porque como elas viveriam sem nós? Quem saciaria aquelas bocas que estão sempre pedindo por mais? Com ambos caçando diariamente, ainda há noites que a caça tem que ser trocada por banha de porco ou cordões de sapatos ou madeira, ainda tem noite em que nós vamos para cama com nossos estômagos roncando.**

- Íris você está passando bem? Está quieta! - disse Jake inquietamente.

- Ele era afim dela - disse Íris simplesmente.

- Não tem como sabermos disso - disse Jake.

- Claro que tem!

- Como? Só vi eles agindo como amigos até agora.

- Ele querendo fugir com ela.

- Quem não iria querer fugir com essa situação toda?

- Ai! Deixa, Jake. Continua!

**— Eu nunca quero ter filhos — digo.**

**— Eu poderia. Se eu não vivesse aqui — diz Gale.**

**— Mas você vive — respondo, irritada.**

**— Esqueça — ele rebate de volta.**

Jake franze o cenho.

- Mas ela nos teve - disse Íris desnecessariamente.

Jake revirou os olhos.

**A conversa ficou toda errada. Partir? Como eu poderia deixar Prim, que é a única pessoa no mundo que eu certamente amo? E Gale é devotado a sua família. Nós não podemos partir, então por que estamos falando sobre isso? E mesmo se nós pudéssemos... mesmo se pudéssemos... de onde essa coisa de ter filhos veio?**

**Nunca teve nada romântico entre Gale e eu. Quando nós nos conhecemos, eu era uma magrela de doze anos, e embora ele seja apenas dois anos mais velho, ele já parecia um homem. Levou um longo tempo pra que nós mesmo tornássemos amigos, para parar de discutir sobre todo negócio e começar a ajudar um ao outro.**

**Além disso, se ele quer filhos, Gale não terá problemas em encontrar uma esposa. Ele é bonito, forte o bastante para lidar com o trabalho das minas, e pode caçar. Você pode dizer pela forma que as garotas cochicham sobre ele quando ele passa na escola que o querem. Deixa-me com ciúmes, mas não pela razão que as pessoas pensariam. Companheiros caçadores bons são difíceis de encontrar.**

**— O que você quer fazer? — pergunto. — Nós podemos caçar, pescar ou colher.**

**— Vamos pescar no lago. Nós podemos deixar nossas varas e colher na floresta. Consiga alguma coisa legal para essa noite — ele diz.**

**Hoje à noite. Depois da colheita, todos são supostos a comemorar. E muitas pessoas fazem, de alívio que seus filhos foram poupados por mais um ano. Mas no mínimo duas famílias vão fechar suas persianas, trancar suas portas e tentar imaginar se eles sobreviverão às dolorosas semanas que virão.**

- Não estou com uma boa sensação - disse Jake.

- Eu também não - disse Íris.

**Nós fazemos bem. Os predadores nos ignoram em dias quando há abundância de presas mais saborosas e fáceis. Ao final da manhã, temos uma dúzia de peixes, um saco de verduras e, o melhor de tudo, um balde de morangos. Eu achei o arbusto há poucos anos atrás, mas Gale teve a ideia de amarrar a rede de malha ao redor dele para afastar os animais.**

**No caminho de casa, nós viramos para o Prego, o mercado negro que opera em um depósito abandonado que uma vez guardou carvão. Quando vieram com um sistema mais eficiente que transportava o carvão diretamente das minas para os trens, o Prego gradativamente tomou o lugar.**

**A maioria dos negócios estão fechados a essa hora no dia da colheita, mas o mercado negro ainda está claramente ocupado. Nós facilmente negociamos seis dos peixes por bom pão, os outros dois por sal. Greasy Sae, a velha ossuda que vende tigelas de sopa quente de uma larga caldeira, toma metade das verduras das nossas mãos em troca de um par de pedaços de parafina. Nós podemos fazer um pouquinho melhor em outro lugar, mas nos esforçamos em continuar em boas relações com Greasy Sae. Ela é a única que se pode sempre contar para comprar um cão selvagem. Nós não os caçamos de propósito, mas se você é atacada e arranja um cão ou dois, bem, comida é comida.**

**— Uma vez na sopa, poderei chamá-lo de bife — Greasy Sae diz com uma piscadela.**

**Ninguém na Costura iria virar o nariz para uma boa perna de cão selvagem, mas o Peacekeepers que vem para o Prego podem se dar ao luxo de serem um pouco seletivos.**

**Quando terminamos nossos negócios no mercado, vamos para porta dos fundos da casa do prefeito para vender metade dos morangos, sabendo que ele tem uma particular afeição por eles e pode bancar nosso preço.**

"_Exigente?_" pensou Jake.

**A filha do prefeito, Madge, abre a porta. Ela está no meu ano na escola. Sendo filha do prefeito, você esperaria que fosse uma esnobe, mas ela é toda direita. Apenas se guarda a si mesma. Como eu. Desde que nenhuma de nós realmente tem um grupo de amigos, nós sempre parecemos terminar juntas na escola. Comendo o lanche, sentando perto uma da outra nas reuniões, fazendo parcerias em atividades esportivas. Raramente conversamos, o que satisfaz a ambas.**

**Hoje a sua monótona veste escolar foi substituída por um caro vestido branco, e seu cabelo loiro está preso com uma fita rosa. Roupas da Colheita.**

**— Bonito vestido — diz Gale.**

**Madge lança um olhar a ele, tentando ver se é um elogio genuíno ou se ele está apenas tentando ser irônico. Era um vestido bonito, mas ela nunca o usaria de maneira ordinária. Ela pressiona seus lábios juntos e então sorri.**

**— Bem, se eu terminar indo a Capitol, quero parecer legal, não?**

- A filha do prefeito do distrito também era inscrita? - perguntou Jake.

- Claro, né? - disse Íris.

**Agora é a vez de Gale ficar confuso. O que ela quer dizer? Ou ela está brincando com ele? Acho que é o segundo.**

**— Você não vai para a Capitol — Gale diz friamente.**

**Seus olhos chegam num pequeno alfinete circular que enfeita o vestido dela. Ouro de verdade. Belamente feito. Podia manter uma família com pães por meses.**

**— O que você pode ter? Cinco entradas? Eu tive seis quando tinha apenas doze anos de idade.**

**— Não é culpa dela — eu digo.**

**— Não, não é culpa de ninguém. Só é assim — Gale rebate.**

**O rosto de Madge fica fechado. Ela coloca o dinheiro pelas frutas na minha mão.**

**— Boa sorte, Katniss.**

- Acho que ele foi um pouco grosseiro - murmurou Íris.

**— Para você também — respondo, e a porta se fecha.**

**Nós andamos em direção a Costura em silêncio. Eu não gosto que Gale zombe de Madge, mas ele está certo, é claro. O sistema da Colheita é injusto, com os pobres conseguindo o pior. Você se torna elegível para a colheita no dia em que completa doze anos. Nesse ano, seu nome entra uma vez. Aos treze, duas vezes. E assim por diante até completar dezoito, o último ano de elegibilidade, quando seu nome vai para a urna sete vezes.**

- Continuo não entendo como é que funcionava - disse Jake.

**Isso é certo para todo cidadão dentro de todos os doze distritos do país de Panem inteiro. Mas há um truque. Diga que você é pobre e está faminto como nós estamos. Você pode optar por adicionar seu nome mais vezes em troca de tésseras. Cada téssera vale um ano de um magro suprimento de grãos e óleo para uma pessoa. Você pode fazer isso para cada membro da sua família também.**

**Assim, aos doze anos, eu tive meu nome anotado quatro vezes. Uma vez porque eu tive de fazer e três vezes pela téssera para grãos e óleo para eu mesma, Prim e minha mãe.**

**Na verdade, todos os anos eu tenho que fazer isso. E as entradas são cumulativas. Então agora, aos dezesseis anos, meu nome estará na colheita vinte vezes. Gale, que está com dezoito anos e tem sozinho ajudado e alimentado uma família de cinco a sete anos, terá seu nome quarenta e duas vezes.**

- Eu acho que dessa vez ele não escapa - apostou Jake.

- Eu acho que ela não escapa - disse Íris.

- É o que? - perguntou Jake surpreso - Ela quem? - perguntou de novo para ver se tinha entendido direito.

- Nossa mãe. É óbvio isso! - respondeu Íris.

- E porque nossa mãe não nos contaria que foi aos Hunger Games? Aliás, porque ela não nos contou que tinha uma irmã e o que aconteceu com ela?

- Talvez ela não queira relembrar o passado.

- Será que ela foi selecionada junto com Gale?

- Cadê o papai nessa história?

- Eu sei lá... Vai ver ainda não se conheciam!

**Você pode ver porque alguém como Madge, que nunca esteve no risco de precisar de tésseras, pode tirá-lo de si. A chance do nome dela ser puxado é muito pequena comparada àqueles de nós que vivem na Costura. Não impossível, mas pequena. E embora as regras tenham sido feitas na Capitol, não nos distritos, certamente não pela família de Madge, é difícil não se ressentir daqueles que não tem que se registrar pela téssera.**

- Por isso, Gale foi grosso com ela - disse Jake.

- É, ele é humilde - disse Íris.

- Espero que isso tenha sido ironia.

Jake voltou a ler, mas Íris murmurou "_na verdade, não_"

**Gale sabe que a sua raiva de Madge é equivocada. Outro dia, fundo dentro da floresta, eu o escutei falar alto sobre as tésseras serem apenas outra ferramenta para causar miséria no nosso distrito. Um forma de plantar ódio entre os trabalhadores famintos da Costura e aquele que geralmente podem contar com a ceia e, assim, garantir que nunca confiarão um no outro.**

**— É uma vantagem para a Capitol ter-nos divididos — ele podia falar se não havia nenhum ouvido para escutar exceto os meus. Se não fosse o dia da colheita. Se uma garota com um alfinete de ouro e nenhuma téssera não tivesse feito o que eu tenho certeza que ela pensou ser um comentário inofensivo.**

**Enquanto caminhamos, eu fito o rosto de Gale, ainda ardendo sob sua expressão pétrea. Sua raiva parece inútil para mim, embora eu nunca dissesse isso. Não é que eu não concordasse com ele. Eu concordo. Mas que bem faz gritar sobre a Capitol no meio da floresta? Não muda nada. Não faz as coisas justas. Não sacia nossos estômagos. Na verdade, espanta a caça mais próxima. Eu o deixo gritar, entretanto. Melhor ele fazer isso na floresta que no distrito.**

**Gale e eu dividimos nosso saque, deixando dois peixes, um par de pães bons, verduras, um quarto de balde de morangos, sal, parafina, e um pouco de dinheiro para cada um.**

**— Te vejo na praça — eu digo.**

**— Use algo bonito — ele diz sem rodeios.**

- Eles ainda eram obrigados a comemorar como se fosse uma grande festa serem selecionados para os Hunger Games - murmurou Jake revoltado.

- Ele gosta dela, cara - insistiu Íris.

**Em casa, eu encontro minha mãe e irmã prontas para ir. Minha mãe usa um vestido fino dos seus dias de curandeira. Prim está com meus trajes da minha primeira colheita, uma saia e uma blusa franzida. Está um pouco grande nela, mas minha mãe o fixou com alfinetes. Mesmo assim, ela está tendo trabalho para manter a blusa dobrada nas costas.**

**Uma banheira de água quente me espera. Eu esfrego a sujeira e o suor da floresta e ainda lavo o meu cabelo. Para minha surpresa, minha mãe estendeu para mim um de seus belos vestidos. Uma coisa azul e macia com sapatos combinando.**

- Isso era tipo um diário? - perguntou Íris.

- Eu acho que é a mamãe contando o que aconteceu depois que aconteceu - disse Jake.

Íris mordeu a língua para não responder nada. "_E o que é diário, retardado?_"

**— Você tem certeza? — pergunto.**

**Estou tentada a rejeitar as ofertas de ajuda ela. Por um tempo, eu estava tão furiosa que não permitiria que ela fizesse qualquer coisa por mim. E isso era algo especial. As roupas dela do seu passado eram muito especiais para ela.**

**— Claro. Deixa eu puxar esse cabelo para cima, também — ela diz.**

**Eu a deixo secá-lo e fazer uma trança na minha cabeça. Dificilmente posso me reconhecer no espelho rachado apoiado na parede.**

**— Você parece bonita — Prim fala numa voz baixa.**

**— E nada como eu mesma — falo.**

Íris deu uma risada. As duas odiavam usar vestido.

**Abraço-a, porque eu sei que essas próximas horas serão terríveis para ela. Sua primeira colheita. Ela está tão segura quanto poderia ficar, desde que entrou apenas uma vez. Eu não a deixaria arranjar nenhuma téssera. Mas ela está preocupada comigo. Que o impensável pode acontecer.**

**Protejo Prim de toda maneira que posso, mas sou impotente contra a colheita. A angústia que eu sempre sinto quando ela está com dor brota em meu peito e ameaça aparecer no meu rosto. Eu noto que a blusa dela está puxada para fora da saia nas costas de novo, e me forço a ficar calma.**

**— Olhe seu traseiro, patinha — digo, alisando a blusa de volta ao lugar.**

**Prim ri e me dá um pequeno "Quack".**

**— Quack você — respondo com um ligeiro sorriso. Do tipo que apenas Prim consegue tirar de mim. — Venha, vamos comer — digo, e dou um rápido beijo no topo de sua cabeça.**

**O peixe e as verduras já estão sendo cozidas na sopa, mas aquilo será para a ceia. Nós decidimos guardar os morangos e pão de padaria para a refeição da noite, para fazê-lo especial, dissemos. Em vez disso tomamos leite da cabra de Prim, Lady, e comemos o pão duro feito de grãos de téssera, embora ninguém tenha muito apetite de qualquer modo.**

**À uma hora, nos dirigimos à praça. Comparecer é obrigatório a não ser que esteja com o pé na cova. Esta noite, oficiais irão ao redor checar se esse é o caso. Se não, você será preso.**

**Mas hoje, apesar das bandeiras brilhantes penduradas nas construções, há um ar de crueldade. O grupo de câmeras, empoleiradas como urubus nos telhados, só contribui nesse efeito.**

- Como eram cruéis - disse Íris.

Jake assente com a cabeça.

**Pessoas andam em fila silenciosamente e assinam. A colheita é uma boa oportunidade para a Capitol de manter etiquetas na população também. Os de doze aos dezoito anos são unidos dentro de áreas marcadas por cordas pela idade, os mais velhos na frente, os mais novos, como Prim, lá trás. Membros da família se enfileiram ao redor do perímetro, segurando apertado a mão um do outro. Mas há outros, também, que não tem ninguém que eles amam em perigo, ou que não se importam mais, ou deslizam pela multidão, fazendo apostas nas duas crianças cujos nomes serão puxados. As apostas são feitas pela idade, se eles são da Costura ou comerciantes, se terão um ataque e chorarão. A maioria se recusa a fazer negócio com os mafiosos, mas cuidadosamente, cuidadosamente. Essas mesmas pessoas tendem a ser informantes, e quem não tem quebrado a lei? Eu poderia ser pega na base diária para caça, mas o apetite dos responsáveis me protege. Nem todos podem dizer o mesmo.**

**De qualquer forma, Gale e eu concordamos que se nós temos que escolher entre morrer de fome e uma bala na cabeça, a bala seria muito mais rápida.**

- Credo - disse Íris.

- Não deixa de ser verdade - murmurou Jake inaudivelmente.

**O espaço fica mais apertado, mais claustrofóbico enquanto as pessoas chegam. A praça é bem larga, mas não o bastante para concentrar a população de cerca de oito mil do Distrito 12. Os retardatários são direcionados para as ruas adjacentes, onde se pode assistir ao evento em telas enquanto é transmitida ao vivo pelo Estado.**

**Eu me encontro de pé no grupo dos dezesseis anos da Costura. Nós todos trocamos pequenos acenos e então focamos nossa atenção no palco temporário que é colocado em frente do Edifício da Justiça. Possui três cadeiras, um pódio, e dois globos de vidro, um para os meninos e um para as meninas. Eu olho para os papeis escorregando dentro do globo das garotas. Vinte deles tem Katniss Everdeen escrito em cuidadosa caligrafia.**

- Se tínhamos dúvidas... Não temos mais - disse Jake - Até, porque não existem muitas Katniss.

Íris assentiu com a cabeça.

**Em duas das três cadeiras estão o pai de Madge, Prefeito Undersee, que é um homem alto e ficando careca, e Effie Trinket, escolta do Distrito 12, vem da Capitol com seu assustador sorriso branco, cabelo rosa e terno verde de primavera. Eles cochicham um para o outro e então olham com interesse o assento vazio.**

**Logo que o relógio bate as duas, o prefeito se levanta no pódio e começa a ler. É a mesma história todo ano. Ele fala da história de Panem, o país que se levantou das cinzas de um lugar que já foi chamado de América do Norte. Ele lista os desastres, as secas, as tempestades, os incêndios, as invasões dos mares que engoliu muita terra, a guerra brutal pelo pequeno alimento restante.**

**O resultado foi Panem, uma iluminada Capitol rodeada por treze distritos, que trouxe paz e prosperidade para os cidadãos. Então veio os Dias Negros, a revolta dos distritos contra a Capitol. Doze foram derrotados, o décimo terceiro obliterado. O Tratado de Traição nos deu novas leis para garantir a paz e, como nosso lembrete anual de que os Dias Negros nunca deveriam ser repetidos, deu-nos os Jogos Vorazes.**

**As regras dos Jogos Vorazes são simples. Como punição pela revolta, cada um dos doze distritos devem providenciar uma garota e um garoto, chamados tributos, para participar. Os vinte e quatro tributos serão aprisionados numa vasta arena ao ar livre que pode conter qualquer coisa, de um deserto ardente a uma devastação congelada. Pelo período de poucas semanas, os competidores devem lutar até a morte. O último tributo de pé ganha.**

- Coitadinho do Capitol! Foi brutalmente traído - disse Jake ironicamente.

- Eles eram tão viadinhos que queriam punir os Distritos pela traição - disse Íris.

A tensão na sala era palpável, apesar das ironias.

**Tirando as crianças dos nossos distritos, forçando-as a matar um ao outro enquanto eles assistem – essa é a hora da Capitol de nos lembrar como estamos totalmente a mercê deles. Quão pequena chance nos teríamos de sobreviver a outra rebelião.**

**Quaisquer palavras que usem, a real mensagem é clara. "****_Olhe como nós tomamos suas crianças e as sacrificamos, não há nada que vocês possam fazer. Se você levantarem um dedo, destruiremos cada um de vocês. Assim como fizemos no Distrito Treze._****"**

**Para fazer a humilhação mais atormentadora, a Capitol nos obriga a tratar os Jogos Vorazes como uma festa, um evento desportivo que coloca cada distrito contra os outros. O último tributo vivo recebe uma vida de tranquilidade de volta para casa, e seu distrito terá uma chuva de prêmios, consistindo largamente de comida. Todo ano, a Capitol mostrará ao distrito vencedor presentes como grãos e óleo e mesmo delicadezas como açúcar enquanto o resto de nós batalha contra a fome.**

**— É tanto uma hora de penitência como uma hora de arrependimento — entoa o prefeito.**

- Como é? - perguntou Jake chocado.

- Que foi? - perguntou Íris.

- Você não ouviu o que eles disseram? - ele repetiu a última frase - Estão culpando o distrito e seus cidadãos por algo que aconteceu há milhares de anos atrás!

- É ridículo!

- Isso é revoltante!

**Então ele lê uma lista de antigos vitoriosos do Distrito 12. Em setenta e quatro anos, nós tivemos exatamente dois. Apenas um ainda está vivo. Haymitch Abernathy, um homem barrigudo de meia-idade, que nesse momento aparece gritando algo ininteligível, cambaleia para o palco, e cai na terceira cadeira. Ele está bêbado. Muito bêbado. A multidão responde com aplausos simbólicos, mas ele está confuso e tenta dar em Effie Trinket um grande abraço, ao qual ela mal consegue defender-se.**

Íris e Jake começam a rir.

- Haymitch sendo Haymitch - disse Jake

- Ele não muda nunca! - entoou Íris

- Só falta você dizer que ele tem alguma coisa com a Effie - brincou Jake

- Quem sabe? - disse Íris rindo.

**O prefeito parece aflito. Desde que tudo isso está sendo emitido através de televisão, agora mesmo o Distrito 12 é o alvo de riso de Panem, e ele sabe disso. Ele rapidamente tenta puxar a atenção de volta à colheita introduzindo Effie Trinket.**

Íris revirou os olhos.

**Brilhante e espumante como sempre, Effie Trinket trota para o pódio e dá sua assinatura:**

**— Feliz Jogos Vorazes! E que a sorte esteja sempre ao seu favor!**

**Seu cabelo rosa deve ser uma peruca, porque seus cachos tinham se deslocado levemente do centro desde que ela encontrou com Haymitch. Ela fala um pouco sobre que honra é estar aqui, embora todos saibam que ela está apenas se doendo para ir a um distrito melhor onde eles tenham vitoriosos apropriados, não bêbados que envergonham você na frente de uma nação inteira.**

- Então ela não pôde escolher? - perguntou Íris

- Acho que ela foi obrigada porque não tinham mais opções - disse Jake.

**Através da multidão, localizo Gale olhando para mim com uma sombra de um sorriso. Enquanto a colheita continua, esse pelo menos tem um fator de entretenimento. Mas de repente eu estou pensando em Gale e seus quarenta e dois nomes dentro daquele grande globo e como as chances não estão ao seu favor. Não comparado a muitos garotos. E talvez ele esteja pensando a mesma coisa, porque o rosto dele escureceu e ele se virou.**

**"Mas ainda há milhares de papéis", desejei poder sussurrar isso para ele.**

**É a hora do sorteio. Effie Trinket diz como ela sempre faz:**

**— Damas primeiro!**

**E cruzou o globo de vidro com os nomes das garotas. Ela chegou, empurrou sua mão fundo no globo, e puxa pra fora uma tira de papel. A multidão prende uma respiração coletiva e então você pode escutar um alfinete cair, e estou me sentido com náuseas, desesperadamente desejando que não fosse eu, que não fosse eu, que não fosse eu.**

**Effie Trinket atravessa o pódio, alisa o pedaço de papel, e lê o nome numa voz clara. E não sou eu.**

**É Primrose Everdeen.**

O silêncio que se instaurou é interrompido por um barulho do lado de fora.

- Depressa! - sussurrou Íris.

- Não deveríamos estar aqui! - disse Jake nervoso.

Os dois saíram da passagem a tempo, pois um segundo depois Katniss abriu a porta.

- O que estão fazendo? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Só estávamos lendo - disse Íris com um livro qualquer na mão.

- Se apressem! Está na hora do almoço - disse Katniss saindo da sala.

Os dois suspiraram de alívio e Íris foi até a porta conferir os passos de Katniss se afastando.

- Vamos e retornamos a leitura no meu quarto - sussurrou, mas acrescentou ao ver que o irmão protestaria - Depois trocamos!

Íris sentia que Katniss desconfiava dos dois, mas ela não fez perguntas.

"_Imagino como ela estranhará eu e Jake passando mais algum tempo juntos_" pensou enquanto comia.

Depois do almoço, eles subiram para o quarto de Íris para continuar a leitura.

- Retardado! - reclamou Íris sentando-se na cama.

- O que foi? - perguntou Jake entediado.

- Você não falou "**Parte 1 - Os Tributos**" - disse Íris.

- E isso é importante?

- Claro que é! Agora eu leio. **Capítulo 2**... Bem que os capítulos podiam ter títulos.

- "_Os Tributos do Distrito 12_", pronto!

Íris revirou os olhos e começou a ler.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

_Links estarão separados por espaço, se não o link não sai completamente e não tem como acessar. Dicas de fanfics do gênero "Lendo":_

**O que deve acontecer?**  
**Autora**: Leticia Rosa  
**Classificação**: 9 anos  
**Fandom**: Percy Jackson  
**Link**: www. fanfiction s / 7454091 / 1 / O-que-deve-acontecer  
**Status**: Em Andamento

**A Ordem da Fênix lê: HP7**  
**Autoras**: Hope Black e Love Lupin  
**Classificação**: 13 anos  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Link**: www. fanfiction s/ 9751352/ 1/ A-Ordem-da-F%C3%AAnix-l%C3%AA-HP7  
**Status**: Em Andamento

**Hogwarts Lendo HP7**  
**Autoras**: Hermione G e Priscila S  
**Classificação**: 16 anos  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Link**: www. fanfiction s/ 8817452 /1/ Hogwarts-Lendo-Hp7  
**Status**: Concluída

**Marotos lendo Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal**  
**Autora**: Juh Nunes  
**Classificação**: Livre  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Link**: fanfic. potterish ?id=46003  
**Status**: Em Andamento

**Hogwarts lendo as Relíquias da Morte**  
**Autora**: Crystal Fray  
**Classificação**: Livre  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Link**: fanfic. potterish ?id=46018  
**Status**: Em Andamento

**Lendo: O Enigma do Príncipe**  
**Autora**: AnnyChase  
**Classificação**: Livre  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Link**: fanfic. potterish ?id=45531  
**Status**: Em Andamento

**Hogwarts Lê Harry Potter 2 - CS**  
**Autora**: BooBearPotter  
**Classificação**: Livre  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Link**: www. fanfiction. com. br/ historia /217010/ Hogwarts_Le_Harry_Potter_2_-_Cs  
**Status**: Concluída

**Hogwarts Lê Harry Potter 3 - PdA**  
**Autora:** BooBearPotter  
**Classificação**: Livre  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Link**: www. fanfiction .com .br/ historia/ 228594/ Hogwarts_Le_Harry_Potter_3_-_P da  
**Status**: Em Andamento

**O Livro do Passado**  
**Autora**: LiEverllark  
**Classificação**: Livre  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Link**: animespirit. net. br/ fanfics/ historia/ fanfiction-harry-potter-o-livro-do-passado-1150052   
**Status**: Concluída

**PS:** Eu sei que tem várias de Harry Potter, mas acreditem: elas conseguem ser originais! Por isso estou indicando-as aqui. São as minhas favoritas :)


	3. Capítulo 2

Íris começou a ler, jogada na cama, enquanto Jake sentava em um dos pufes.

**Uma vez, quando eu estava em uma cobertura numa árvore, esperando imóvel por uma caça, eu cochilei e caí 3 metros no chão, caindo sobre minhas costas. Foi como se o impacto tivesse bloqueado todo o ar dos meus pulmões, e eu fiquei deitada lá, lutando para respirar, exalar, fazer qualquer coisa.**

- E o que isso tem a ver com a Prim ter sido escolhida? - perguntou Íris, se interrompendo

- Ela está fazendo uma comparação entre os momentos - respondeu Jake

- Era uma pergunta retórica - disse Íris irritada.

"Faça perguntas retóricas menos idiotas" pensou Jake.

**Era como eu me sinto agora, tentando lembrar como respirar, incapaz de falar, totalmente estupefata enquanto o nome salta para dentro do meu crânio. Alguém está agarrando meu braço, um garoto da Costura, e acho que talvez eu comecei a cair e ele me pegou.**

Jake olhou para Íris com uma cara de "não falei?", mas ela ignorou.

**Deve ter sido algum engano. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Prim era uma tira de papel entre milhares! Suas chances de ser escolhida eram tão remotas que eu nem mesmo me incomodei em ficar preocupada. Eu não tenho feito nada? Tomado o téssera, recusando a deixar ela fazer o mesmo? Uma tira. Um tira entre milhares. As chances tinham estado inteiramente a favor dela. Mas isso não importou.**

**Em algum lugar bem longe, eu posso ouvir a multidão murmurando infelizmente como eles sempre fazem quando alguém de doze anos de idade é escolhido, porque ninguém acha que é justo. E então eu a vejo, o sangue drenado de seu rosto, as mãos apertadas em punhos dos seus lados, andando com rígidos e pequenos passos em direção ao palco, passando por mim, e vejo que a costa da sua blusa está solta e balançando sobre a sua saia. É esse detalhe, a blusa solta formando um rabo de pato, que me traz de volta a mim mesma.**

- Eu também não acho justo alguém de doze anos ser escolhido - disse Jake

- Os Hunger Games não são justos - disse Íris - Ou você acha completamente normal duas pessoas de doze distritos serem selecionadas para lutarem até a morte?

- Pior eram os distritos que aplaudiam como se isso fosse completamente normal.

**— Prim! — Um grito estrangulado sai da minha garganta, e meus músculos começam a se mover de novo. — Prim!**

**Eu não preciso empurrar pela multidão. As outras crianças abrem caminho, imediatamente me permitindo uma passagem direta para o palco. Eu a alcanço justo enquanto ela está para subir o piso. Com um movimento do meu braço, eu a puxo para trás de mim.**

- Não acredito que ela fará isso - murmurou Jake, escondendo o rosto com as mãos

- Não tem problema se Gale não for com ela - disse Íris - O resto são só desconhecidos para ela.

Tanto Íris quanto Jake haviam se esquecido que Peeta também era do distrito 12.

- Eu não gosto da ideia de mamãe ter matado alguém - disse Jake - Dela ter enfiado uma flecha no coração de algum outro tributo

- Ela não faria isso a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário - disse Íris, convencida do que dizia - Ou ela é a presa ou o predador.

**— Eu me voluntario! — Arfo. — Eu me voluntario como tributo!**

**Há alguma confusão no palco. O Distrito 12 não tinha um voluntário em décadas, e o protocolo tinha ficado enferrujado. A regra diz que uma vez que o nome do tributo tenha sido puxado do globo, outro garoto elegível, se um nome de garoto tinha sido lido, ou garota, se o nome de uma garota tinha sido lido, pode andar para tomar o lugar dele ou dela.**

- Dessa vez nem eu entendi - disse Íris com o cenho franzido.

**Em alguns distritos, nos quais ganhar a colheita é uma honra maravilhosa, pessoas estão ansiosas para arriscar suas vidas, o voluntariado é complicado. Mas no Distrito 12, onde a palavra tributo é como um sinônimo para a palavra cadáver, voluntários são quase extintos.**

**— Amável! — diz Effie Trinket. — Mas acredito que há um pequeno problema de introduzir o vencedor da colheita e então perguntar por voluntários, e se alguém vem adiante então nós, hum... — ela se perde, incerta.**

- Effie esquecendo de um regulamento? - perguntou Jake divertido

- Ela deve estar representando o distrito 12 há muito tempo - disse Íris

- Eles já mencionaram ela anteriormente

Íris achou estranho o irmão ter falado sem ironia ou revirando os olhos, mas deixou de lado.

**— O que isso importa? — diz o prefeito.**

**Ele está olhando para mim com uma expressão de dor no seu rosto. Ele não me conhece realmente, mas há um leve reconhecimento aí. Eu sou a garota que traz os morangos. A garota sobre a qual sua filha deve ter falando em alguma ocasião. A garota que cinco anos atrás estava de pé, aconchegada a sua mãe e irmã, enquanto ele a presenteava, a filha mais velha, com uma medalha de coragem. Uma medalha do pai dela, vaporizado nas minas. Ele lembra daquilo?**

- Então porque ele vai deixar? - perguntou Íris - Ele devia impedi-la...

- Ela quer proteger a irmã - disse Jake calmamente

- Então não deve ter sido eficiente já que nunca havíamos ouvido falar nela até encontrarmos esse livro - disse Íris grosseiramente

- Íris... - repreendeu Jake.

**— O que isso importa? — ele repete bruscamente. — Deixe-a vir.**

**Prim está gritando histericamente atrás de mim. Ela está rodeando seus magros braços ao meu redor como um vício.**

**— Não, Katniss! Não! Você não pode ir!**

**— Prim, deixe — falo roucamente, porque isso está me angustiando e eu não quero chorar.**

**Quando eles transmitirem na televisão a gravação das colheitas hoje a noite, todos verão minhas lágrimas, e eu serei marcada como um alvo fácil. Uma fraca. Eu não darei satisfação a ninguém.**

**— Me deixe!**

**Eu posso sentir alguém a puxando das minhas costas. Eu me viro e vejo Gale arrastando Prim e ela batendo nos braços dele.**

**— Agora é com você, Catnip — ele diz, em uma voz que está brincando para manter estável, e então ele carrega Prim para minha mãe.**

**Eu me endureço como aço e subo os degraus.**

- Sempre a durona - sorriu Jake.

**— Bem, bravo! — emociona-se Effie Trinket. — Esse é o espírito dos Jogos! — Ela está satisfeita que finalmente tem um distrito com um pouco de ação acontecendo. — Qual é o seu nome?**

**Eu engulo rigidamente.**

**— Katniss Everdeen — digo.**

**— Eu aposto meus botões que era sua irmã. Não queremos que ela roube toda glória, queremos? Vamos, todo mundo? Vamos dar uma salva de palmas para nosso novo tributo! — garganteia Effie Trinket.**

**Para o último crédito das pessoas do Distrito 12, ninguém bateu palmas. Nem mesmo aqueles segurando cupons de aposta, os que usualmente estão além de se importar. Possivelmente porque eles me conhecem do Prego, ou conheciam meu pai, ou tem encontrado Prim, a quem ninguém pode deixar de amar.**

**Assim, em vez de aplausos de reconhecimento, eu fiquei em pé ali sem me mover enquanto eles tomam parte na mais ousada forma de dissidência que podiam. Silêncio. Que diz que eles não concordam. Nós não perdoamos. Tudo isso está errado.**

**Então algo inesperado acontece. No mínimo, eu não esperava porque não pensava no Distrito 12 como um lugar que se importa comigo. Mas uma mudança tem ocorrido desde que eu subi para tomar o lugar de Prim, e agora parece que tenho me tornado uma pessoa preciosa.**

- Parece que não é comum irmãos se voluntariarem no lugar dos irmãos - observou Jake.

**O primeiro, depois outro, então quase todos os membros da multidão tocaram os três dedos do meio das suas mãos esquerdas para os seus lábios e seguram por mim. É um velho e raro gesto usado no nosso distrito, ocasionalmente visto em funerais. Significa obrigada, significa admiração, significa adeus para alguém que você ama.**

**Agora eu estou realmente em perigo de chorar, mas felizmente Haymitch escolhe essa hora para vir vacilante pelo palco para me congratular.**

Íris balançou a cabeça em negação.

**— Olhe para ela. Olha para essa! — ele grita, atiram um braço ao redor dos meus ombros. Ele é surpreendente forte para tal arruinado. — Eu gosto dela! — Sua respiração fede a licor e faz um bom tempo desde quando ele tomou banho. — Muita...— Ele não pode pensar em uma palavra por enquanto. — Bravura! — Ele diz triunfante.— Mais que vocês! — Ele me solta e começa ir para a frente do palco. — Mais que vocês! — ele grita, apontando para a câmera.**

**Ele está se dirigindo a audiência ou está tão bêbado que podia na verdade estar ridicularizando a Capital? Eu nunca saberia, porque justo quando ele estava abrindo a boca para continuar, Haymitch cai fora do palco e fica inconsciente.**

**Ele é nojento, mas estou grata. Com toda câmera alegremente treinando nele, eu tenho só tempo o bastante para liberar um som pequeno e chocado da minha garganta e me compor. Ponho minhas mãos atrás das costas e olho para longe.**

**Eu posso ver as montanhas que subi essa manhã com Gale. Por um momento, sinto saudade de algo... a ideia de nós partindo do distrito... fazendo nosso caminho na floresta... mas sei que eu estava certa em não fugir. Por que quem mais se voluntariaria por Prim?**

**Haymitch é arrastado em uma maca, e Effie Trinket está tentando rodar o globo novamente.**

**— Que dia excitante! — ela gorjeia enquanto tenta ajeitar sua peruca, que tinha deslizado um pouco para a direita. — Mas mais excitação está por vir! É a hora de escolher nosso tributo garoto!**

Íris ri.

- Ninguém desconfiava que era uma peruca? - perguntou Jake

- Deviam pensar que era tinta para cabelo - disse Íris.

**Claramente esperando conter a situação do seu tênue cabelo, ela coloca uma mão na cabeça enquanto alcança o globo que contém os nomes dos garotos e agarra a primeira tira que encontra. Ela move-se rápido de volta ao pódio, e eu nem tenho tempo para desejar a segurança de Gale quando ela está lendo o nome.**

**— Peeta Mellark.**

- Fudeu! - disseram Íris e Jake juntos.

**Peeta Mellark!**

**Oh, não, eu penso. Não ele. Porque eu reconheço esse nome, embora eu nunca tenha falado diretamente com o dono. Peeta Mellark.**

**Não, as chances não estavam ao meu favor hoje. Eu o assisti enquanto ele fazia seu caminho em direção ao pódio. Altura média, sólida estrutura, cabelos loiros cinzentos que caem em ondas sobre sua testa. O choque do momento está registrado no seu rosto. Você pode ver que ele luta para se manter sem emoções, mas seus olhos azuis mostram o alarme que eu vejo tão frequentemente nas caças. Ainda assim ele sobe firmemente o pódio e toma seu lugar.**

**Effie Trinket pergunta por voluntários, mas ninguém dá um passo a frente. Ele tem dois irmãos mais velhos, eu sei, tenho-os visto na padaria, mas um é provavelmente velho demais agora para se voluntariar e o outro não vai. Esse é o padrão. Devoção familiar só vai até aqui para a maioria das pessoas no dia da colheita. O que eu fiz foi uma coisa radical.**

- Que horror! - disse Jake indignado.

**O prefeito começa a ler o longo e estúpido Tratado de Traição como ele faz todo ano nesse ponto – é necessário – mas não estou escutando uma palavra.**

**Por que ele? Eu penso. Então tento me convencer de que isso não importa. Peeta Mellark e eu não somos amigos. Nem mesmo vizinhos. Nós não nos falamos. Nossa única real interação aconteceu anos atrás. Ele provavelmente esqueceu. Mas eu não e sei que nunca vou...**

Íris e Jake se olharam confusos.

**Foi durante o pior tempo. Meu pai tinha sido morto num acidente na mina três meses antes, no Janeiro mais amargo que qualquer um podia lembrar. A paralisia da perda dele tinha passado, e a dor me atingiria do nada, dobrando-me mais, quebrando meu corpo em soluços. Onde você está? Eu gritava na minha mente. Onde você foi? Claro, nunca havia alguma resposta.**

Íris tentava segurar as lágrimas.

**O distrito nos deu uma pequena quantia em dinheiro para compensar a sua morte, o bastante para cobrir um mês de luto que era o tempo que minha mãe esperaria para conseguir um trabalho. Só que ela não conseguiu. Ela não fez nada além de sentar em uma cadeira ou, mais frequentemente, ficar aconchegada sob os cobertores na sua cama, olhos fixos em algum ponto distante. De vez em quando, ela se agitaria, levantava como se movida por um propósito urgente, só para então cair dentro da paralisia. Nenhuma quantidade de pedidos de Prim pareceu afetá-la.**

**Eu estava aterrorizada. Suponho agora que minha mãe estava trancada em algum escuro mundo de tristeza, mas naquela hora, tudo o que eu sabia era que eu tinha perdido não só meu pai, mas minha mãe também. Aos onze anos de idade, Prim com apenas sete, eu assumi a liderança da família. Não havia escolha.**

**Trouxe nossa comida do mercado e cozinhei o melhor que pude e tentei manter Prim e eu parecendo apresentável. Porque ficou claro que minha mãe não podia se importar mais conosco, e o distrito teria nos levado dela e nos colocado numa casa comunitária.**

- Isso não é possível! - disse Jake finalmente - Entendo porque nunca conhecêssemos o nosso avô materno, mas... E nossa tia? E nossos avós paternos?

- Papai disse uma vez que morreram durante a rebelião - disse Íris

- As poucas vezes que nossa avó nos visita... Ela não é assim! E ela e a mamãe se dão super bem, ao contrário do livro - disse Jake.

**Cresci vendo essas crianças na escola. A tristeza, as marcas de mãos raivosas em seus rostos, a desesperança que curvava seus ombros. Eu nunca poderia deixar isso acontecer a Prim. A doce, pequena Prim que chorou quando eu chorei antes mesmo de saber a razão, que escovou e trançou o cabelo da minha mãe antes de irmos para a escola. Que ainda polia o espelho de barbear do pai cada noite porque ele odiava a camada de pó de carvão que se instalava em todo a Costura. A casa comunitária iria exterminá-la como um besouro. Então mantive nossa situação difícil em segredo.**

**Mas o dinheiro se foi e nós ficamos lentamente morrendo de fome. Não há outra forma de dizer isso. Eu continuei dizendo a mim mesma que se pudesse segurar até Maio, só 8 de Maio, eu completaria doze anos e seria capaz de me registrar pelas tésseras e conseguir os preciosos grãos e óleo para nos alimentar. Só faltavam algumas semanas. Nós poderíamos estar bem mortas até lá.**

**Morrer de fome não é um destino incomum no Distrito 12. Quem não tinha visto as vítimas? Pessoas velhas não podiam trabalhar. Crianças de uma família com muitos para alimentar. Aqueles machucados nas minas. Estendendo-se pelas ruas. E um dia, você os vê sentados imóveis contra a parede ou deitados na Campina, escuta o lamento de uma casa, e os Pacifistas são chamados para retomar o corpo.**

Algumas lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Íris.

**Morrer de fome nunca é a oficial causa da morte. É sempre gripe, exposição ou pneumonia. Mas isso não engana ninguém.**

- Claro! Eles nunca iriam admitir! - resmungou Jake, com os punhos fechados de raiva.

**Na tarde do meu encontro com Peeta Mellark, a chuva estava caindo em implacáveis folhas de gelo. Eu tinha estado na cidade, tentando negociar algumas roupas de bebê velhas e gastas de Prim no mercado público, mas não havia compradores. Embora eu tenha estado no Prego em algumas ocasiões com meu pai, estava muito assustada para me aventurar dentro daquele lugar bruto sozinha.**

"Vamos saber como eles se conheceram" pensou Íris "Mamãe nunca nos fala esse tipo de coisa".

**A chuva tinha molhado toda a jaqueta de caça do meu pai, deixando-me resfriada até os ossos. Por três dias, nós não tínhamos nada além de água fervida com algumas folhas de hortelã velhas que eu tinha achado nos fundos do armário. Até o momento que o mercado fechou, eu estava tremendo tão forte que deixei minha trouxa de roupas de bebê em uma poça de lama. Não a peguei de volta por medo de me ajoelhar e não conseguir levantar novamente. Além disso, ninguém queria aquelas roupas.**

"Será por isso que a mamãe guarda as nossas roupas?" se perguntou Íris.

**Eu não podia ir para casa. Porque em casa estava minha mãe com seus olhos mortos e minha irmãzinha, com suas bochechas encovadas e lábios rachados. Não podia andar dentro daquele quarto com o fogo fumacento dos galhos úmidos que eu limpei no limite da floresta depois que o carvão tinha acabado, minhas mãos vazias de qualquer esperança.**

**Eu me encontrei tropeçando ao longo de uma pista enlameada atrás das lojas que servem as pessoas mais ricas da cidade. Os comerciantes vivem acima de seus negócios, assim eu estava essencialmente em seus quintais. Lembro que os contornos do jardim não estavam plantados para Primavera ainda, uma cabra ou duas no cercado, um cão encharcado amarrado em um poste, curvado derrotado na lama.**

**Todas as formas de roubar eram proibidas no Distrito 12. Punição por morte. Mas atravessou minha mente que deveria ter algo nas lixeiras, e essas eram caças justas. Talvez um osso de açougueiro ou legumes podres da mercearia, algo que ninguém além da minha família estava desesperada o bastante para comer. Infelizmente, as lixeiras estavam vazias.**

- Ela vai morrer desse jeito! - reclamou Íris

- Ela está morta? Não, né? - disse Jake, cansado das reclamações da irmã.

**Quando passei pelo padeiro, o cheiro de pão fresco era tão esmagador que fiquei tonta. O forno era nos fundos, e fulgor dourado derramou-se de porta aberta da cozinha. Eu fiquei hipnotizada pelo calor e o cheiro agradável até a chuva interferir, correndo como dedos gelados nas minhas costas, forçando-me a voltar à vida. Eu levantei a tampa da lixeira do padeiro e a achei impecável e cruelmente vazia.**

**De repente uma voz estava gritando para mim e eu olhei para cima para ver a mulher do padeiro, dizendo para eu ir embora e se eu queria que ela ligasse para os Pacifistas e o quão doente ela estava por ter esses pirralhos de Costura tocando o lixo dela. As palavras eram feias e não tive nenhuma defesa.**

- Pensando bem... Ainda bem que não conhecêssemos a vovó - murmurou Jake.

**Enquanto cuidadosamente recoloquei a tampa e me voltei para ir embora, eu o notei, um garoto com cabelo loiro espiando atrás de sua mãe. Eu o tinha visto na escola. Ele era do meu ano, mas eu não sabia o seu nome. Ele fica com as crianças da cidade, então como eu saberia? Sua mãe voltou para a padaria, resmungando, mas ele deve ter ficando me olhando enquanto eu fazia meu caminho atrás da cerca que segurava o porco deles e me inclinei no lado mais distante de uma macieira.**

**A realização de que eu não teria nada para levar para casa tinha finalmente afundado. Meus joelhos entortaram e eu deslizei para as raízes da árvore. Era demais. Eu estava doente, fraca e cansada, oh, tão cansada. Deixe-os chamar os Peacekeepers e nos tomar para a casa comunitária, eu pensei. Ou melhor ainda, deixe-me morrer aqui mesmo na chuva.**

**Houve um barulho na padaria e escutei uma mulher gritando de novo e o som de uma bofetada, e eu vagamente me perguntei o que estava acontecendo. Pés surgiram na minha direção e eu pensei, É ela. Ela está vindo me mandar embora com uma vara.**

**Mas não era ela. Era o garoto. Nos seus braços, ele carregava dois largos pedaços de pão que devem ter caído no fogo por causa das crostas que estavam queimadas.**

**Sua mãe estava gritando:**

**— Alimente o porco, sua criatura estúpida! Por que não? Ninguém decente compraria pão queimado!**

- Que mulher terrível! - exclamou Íris - Ela só pensa no dinheiro.

**Ele começou a arrancar os pedaços das peças queimadas e atirá-las no canal, e o sino da frente da padaria tocou e a mãe desapareceu para ajudar o cliente.**

**O garoto nunca lançou um olhar para o meu lado, mas eu estava assistindo-o. Por causa do pão, por causa do machucado vermelho que estava na sua bochecha. Com o que ela tinha batido nele?**

**Meus pais nunca nos bateram. Eu não podia nem imaginar. O garoto olhou para trás, para a padaria, como se checasse se o campo estava limpo, então, sua atenção voltou-se para o porco, ele atirou um pedaço de pão na minha direção. O segundo rapidamente se seguiu, e ele voltou para a padaria, fechando a porta da cozinha firmemente.**

Íris sorriu de leve.

**Eu olhei para os pedaços descrente. Eles estavam ótimos, realmente perfeitos, exceto pelas partes queimadas. Ele quis dizer que eu podia tê-los? Ele devia. Porque eles estavam aos meus pés. Antes que alguém pudesse testemunhar o que tivesse acontecido, eu puxei os pedaços de pão para debaixo da minha camisa, agasalhei a jaqueta de caça firmemente ao meu redor, e andei rapidamente. O calor do pão queimava a minha pele, mas eu apertei com força, apegando à vida.**

**Na hora que cheguei em casa, os pedaços tinham esfriado de alguma forma, mas dentro ainda estava quente. Quando eu os coloquei na mesa, as mãos de Prim levantaram para pegar um pedaço, mas eu a forcei a sentar, forcei minha mãe a se juntar a mesa e distribuí chá quente. Raspei a parte preta e fatiei o pão. Nós comemos um pedaço todo, fatia por fatia. Era um bom pão puro, cheio com passas e nozes.**

**Coloquei minhas roupas para secar no fogo, arrastei-me para dentro da cama, e caí num sono sem sonhos. Não me ocorreu até a manhã seguinte que o garoto devia ter queimado o pão de propósito. Devia ter deixado cair os pedaços nas chamas, sabendo que seria punido e então os entregou a mim. Mas eu descartei isso. Deve ter sido um acidente. Por que ele teria feito isso? Ele nem mesmo me conhecia. Ainda, apenas me atirar o pão era uma enorme gentileza que teria resultado em surra se descoberta. Eu não podia explicar suas ações.**

- Eu tenho a sensação de que ele realmente fez de propósito - disse Íris.

"É uma boa ideia fazer a Íris ler... Pelo menos ela fala menos" pensou Jake.

**Nós comemos as fatias de pão no café da manhã e seguimos para a escola. Era como se a Primavera tivesse vindo durante a noite. Ar doce e quente. Nuvens macias. Na escola, eu passei pelo garoto no corredor, sua bochecha tinha inchado e seu olho estava escurecido. Ele estava com seus amigos e não me reconheceu de forma nenhuma. Todavia quando eu peguei Prim e comecei a ir para casa naquela tarde, eu o encontrei olhando para mim através do campo da escola. Nossos olhos se encontraram apenas por um segundo, então ele virou a sua cara para longe.**

**Eu baixei meu olhar, embaraçada, e foi quando vi. A primeira planta do ano. Um sino tocou na minha cabeça. Eu pensei nas horas passadas na floresta com meu pai e eu sabia como nós iríamos sobreviver.**

- Ela gostava dele, mas não sabia - opinou Íris.

- Você adora juntar casais, não? - brincou Jake.

- Tirando o fato de que eles realmente são.

**Por esse dia, nunca posso abalar a ligação com esse garoto, Peeta Mellark, e o pão que me deu esperança e a planta que me lembrou que eu não era condenada. E mais de uma vez, eu estava no corredor da escola e peguei seus olhos me seguindo, só para rapidamente se moverem para longe. Sinto como se devesse algo a ele, e odeio dever às pessoas. Talvez se eu o tivesse agradecido em algum momento, eu estaria me sentindo menos cheia de conflito agora.**

**Pensei sobre isso um par de vezes, mas a oportunidade nunca pareceu presente. E agora nunca vai parecer. Porque nós vamos ser atirados em uma arena para brigar até a morte. Exatamente como eu deveria trabalhar em um agradecimento lá? De qualquer forma, não pareceria sincero se eu tentasse cortar sua garganta.**

- Não é sincero e nem legal. Mesmo que ele não tivesse dado o pão - disse Jake.

**O prefeito terminou o sombrio Tratado de Traição e gesticulou para Peeta e eu apertar as mãos. A mão dele era tão sólida e quente quando aqueles pedaços de pão. Peeta olha para mim direto no olho e dá na minha mão o que eu penso que significa ser um aperto tranquilizador. Talvez fosse apenas um espasmo nervoso.**

**Nós nos voltamos para encarar a multidão enquanto o hino de Panem toca.**

**Oh, bem, eu penso. Haverá vinte e quatro de nós. As chances são de mais alguém matá-lo antes de eu fazê-lo. É claro, as chances não estão muito confiáveis ultimamente.**

- Acabou - anunciou Íris, jogando o livro na direção de Jake - Sua vez!

- E o trato de revisar? - perguntou Jake

- Quer que troquemos de quarto a cada capítulo? Amanhã ficamos no seu quarto!

- **Capítulo 3**.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

"Eu aposto que só porque vou ler, Íris voltará a ser a matraca que sempre foi" pensou Jake.

**No momento em que o hino acaba, somos levados em custódia. Eu não quero dizer que somos algemados ou algo, mas um grupo de Peacekeepers nos escolta até as portas dianteiras do Prédio da Justiça. Talvez tributos tenham tentado escapar no passado. Eu nunca vi isso acontecer, contudo.**

- Não duvido nada que já tenha acontecido - disse Íris.

**Uma vez dentro, sou conduzida para uma sala e deixada sozinha. É o lugar mais rico em que eu já estive, com tapetes grossos e espessos, um sofá de veludo e cadeiras. Eu conheço veludo porque minha mãe tem um vestido com um colarinho feito desse negócio.**

**Quando sento no sofá, não posso evitar correr meus dedos sobre o tecido repetidamente. Ele ajuda a me acalmar enquanto tento me preparar para a próxima hora. O tempo destinado para os tributos dizerem adeus aos seus amados.**

- Pelo menos isso - resmungou Íris.

**Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar chateada, de deixar essa sala com olhos inchados e um nariz vermelho. Chorar não é uma opção. Haverá mais câmeras na estação de trem.**

- Pensei que haveriam câmeras até lá - disse Jake, interrompendo-se.

**Minha irmã e minha mãe vêm primeiro. Eu me estico para Prim e ela sobe no meu colo, seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, a cabeça no meu ombro, bem como ela fazia quando era um bebê. Minha mãe se senta ao meu lado e envolve seus braços ao nosso redor. Por alguns minutos, não dizemos nada. Então eu começo a contar a elas todas as coisas que elas devem lembrar de fazer, agora que eu não estarei lá para fazer por elas.**

**Prim não deve pegar nenhuma téssera. Elas conseguirão sobreviver, se forem cuidadosas, vendendo o leite e queijo de cabra da Prim e com o pequeno boticário que a minha mãe agora comanda para as pessoas na Costura. Gale lhes dará as ervas que elas mesmas vão plantar, mas ela deve tomar muito cuidado ao descrevê-las, porque ele não está tão familiarizado com elas quanto eu. Ele também lhes trará caça – ele e eu fizemos um pacto sobre isso há mais ou menos um ano – e provavelmente não pedirá por compensação, mas elas deveriam agradecê-lo com algum tipo de troca, como leite ou remédio.**

**Eu não incomodo em sugerir à Prim que aprenda a caçar. Eu tentei ensiná-la algumas vezes e foi desastroso. A floresta a aterrorizava, e quando eu atirava em alguma coisa, ela ficava a beira de lágrimas e falava em como poderíamos curá-lo se o levássemos para casa cedo o bastante. Mas ela se dá bem com sua cabra, então eu me concentro nisso.**

Íris revirou os olhos e Jake levantou uma sobrancelha.

"É só esperar pela bomba" pensou.

**Quando acabo com as instruções sobre combustível, trocas e ficar na escola, me viro para minha mãe e agarro seu braço, duramente.**

**— Me escute. Você está me escutando?**

**Ela assente, assustada pela minha intensidade. Ela deve saber o que está por vir.**

**— Você não pode ir embora novamente — digo.**

**Os olhos da minha mãe encontram o chão.**

**— Eu sei. Eu não irei. Eu não pude evitar o que...**

**— Bem, você tem que evitar dessa vez. Você não pode pular fora e deixar Prim por conta própria. Não há mais eu para manter vocês duas vivas. Não importa o que aconteça. O que quer que veja na tela. Você tem que me prometer que vai lutar contra isso!**

**Minha voz se levantou para um grito. Nela está toda a raiva, todo o medo que eu senti com seu abandono. Ela puxa seu braço do meu aperto, ela própria movida por raiva agora.**

**— Eu estava doente. Eu podia ter me tratado se tivesse os remédios que tenho agora.**

- Nunca vi elas brigando dessa maneira - disse Íris.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa para elas terem mudado tanto - disse Jake.

**Aquela parte sobre ela estar doente podia ser verdade. Eu tinha visto ela curar pessoas que sofriam de tristeza imobilizante desde então. Talvez seja uma doença, mas é uma que não podemos nos dar ao luxo.**

**— Então tome-os. E tome conta dela!**

**— Eu ficarei bem, Katniss — diz Prim, apertando meu rosto em suas mãos. — Mas você tem que tomar cuidado também. Você é tão rápida e corajosa. Talvez possa vencer.**

**Eu não posso vencer. Prim deve saber isso, em seu coração. A competição estará muito além das minhas habilidades. Garotos de distritos mais ricos, onde ganhar é uma grande honra, que treinaram suas vidas todas para isso. Garotos que são duas a três vezes o meu tamanho. Garotas que conhecem vinte maneiras diferentes de te matar com uma faca. Ah, haverá pessoas como eu também. Pessoas a serem extirpadas antes que a verdadeira diversão comece.**

- De algum modo você ganhou - murmurou Íris.

- Como se ela pudesse prever o futuro - ironizou Jake, mas também estava curioso.  
Se ambos seus pais estavam nos Hunger Games como estavam vivos ainda se só poderia haver um vencedor?

**— Talvez — respondo, porque eu não posso dizer a minha mãe para continuar se eu mesma já desisti.**

**Além do mais, não é da minha natureza desistir sem lutar, mesmo quando as coisas parecem insuperáveis.**

**— Então seremos ricas como Haymitch.**

- Para gastar com bebidas - ironizou Jake.

- Ele não bebe mais tanto assim! - disse Íris.

- Mas quando bebe...

- Quando foi que o vimos bêbado?

- No fim de ano.

- Há quantos séculos foi isso?

- Ano passado.

**— Eu não ligo realmente se somos ricos. Eu só quero que você volte para casa. Você tentará, não tentará? Realmente, realmente tentará? — pergunta Prim.**

**— Realmente, realmente tentarei. Eu juro.**

**E eu sei, por causa de Prim, que terei que tentar.**

**E então o Peacekeeper está na porta, sinalizando que nosso tempo acabou, e estamos todas nos abraçando tão forte que dói e tudo o que eu digo é:**

**— Eu amo vocês. Eu amo vocês duas.**

**E elas dizem isso de volta e então o Peacekeeper ordena que elas saiam e a porta fecha. Eu enterro minha cabeça em uma das almofadas de veludo como se isso pudesse bloquear todo esse negócio.**

**Outra pessoa entra na sala, e quando eu olho para cima, fico surpresa em ver que é o padeiro, o pai de Peeta Mellark. Eu não acredito que ele veio me visitar. Afinal de contas, tentarei matar seu filho em breve. Mas nós nos conhecemos um pouco, e ele conhece Prim ainda melhor. Quando ela vende seu queijo de cabra no Prego, ela deixa dois separados para ele e ele lhe dá uma generosa quantidade de pão em troca. Nós sempre esperamos para trocar com ele quando a bruxa da mulher dele não está por perto, porque ele fica bem mais bonzinho. Tenho certeza de que ele nunca bateria no filho dele do jeito que ela bateu por causa do pão queimado. Mas por que ele veio me ver?**

Íris e Jake se ajeitaram ligeiramente nas cadeiras, leriam um pouco sobre seu avô paterno.

**O padeiro se senta desconfortavelmente na ponta de uma das cadeiras felpudas. Ele é um homem grande de ombros largos com cicatrizes de queimaduras por causa dos anos passados nos fornos. Ele deve ter acabado de dizer adeus ao seu filho.**

**Ele puxa um pacote de papel branco do bolso de sua jaqueta e o segura para mim. Eu o abri e achei biscoitos. Eles são um luxo que nunca podemos bancar.**

**— Obrigada — eu digo.**

**O padeiro não é um homem muito falante, na melhor das ocasiões, e hoje ele não solta nenhuma palavra.**

**— Eu comi um pouco do seu pão essa manhã. Meu amigo Gale lhe deu um esquilo por ele.**

**Ele assente, como se lembrando do esquilo.**

**— Não foi a sua melhor troca — eu digo.**

**Ele dá de ombros, como se isso não tivesse importância.**

**Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada, então ficamos sentados em silêncio até que o Peacekeeper o convoque. Ele se levanta e tosse para limpar sua garganta.**

**— Eu ficarei de olho na menininha. Para me certificar que ela está comendo.**

**Eu sinto um pouco da pressão no meu peito se aliviar com as palavras dele. As pessoas lidam comigo, mas eles genuinamente adoram Prim. Talvez haja adoração o bastante para mantê-la viva.**

Íris balançou a cabeça um pouco triste. Tantas perguntas sem respostas... O único jeito seria eles lerem todos os livros, afinal não podiam tirar essas dúvidas com seus pais. Se não, eles descobririam que eles estavam lendo livros que não tinham permissão para ler. Provavelmente, seriam proibidos de continuar a leitura.

**Meu próximo convidado também é inesperado. Madge anda diretamente até mim. Ela não está chorosa ou evasiva, ao invés, há uma urgência no seu tom que me surpreende.**

- Todos gostam da mamãe - disse Íris - Mesmo ela sendo meio grossa de vez em quando... Só ela não percebe isso.

- Que ela não é grossa ou que todos gostam dela? - perguntou Jake, apenas para irritar a irmã.

- O que você acha?

**— Eles te deixam usar uma coisa do seu distrito na arena. Uma coisa para lembrá-la de casa. Você usaria isso?**

**Ela segura um alfinete circular de ouro que estava em seu vestido mais cedo. Eu não tinha prestado muita atenção nele antes, mas agora vejo que é um pássaro pequeno voando.**

**— Seu broche? — digo.**

**Usar uma lembrança do meu distrito é a última coisa na minha mente.**

**— Aqui, vou coloca-lo no seu vestido, está bem? — Madge não espera por uma resposta, ela simplesmente se inclina e fixa o pássaro no meu vestido. — Promete que o usará na arena, Katniss? — ela pergunta. — Promete?**

**— Sim.**

**Biscoitos. Um broche. Estou recebendo toda a sorte de presentes hoje. Madge me dá mais um. Um beijo na bochecha. Então ela se vai e eu fico pensando que talvez Madge realmente tenha sido minha amiga todo esse tempo.**

Íris ri.

**Finalmente, Gale está aqui e talvez não haja nada de romântico entre nós, mas quando ele abre seus braços, eu não hesito em ir neles. Seu corpo é familiar para mim – o jeito como ele se move, o cheiro de fumaça de madeira, até mesmo o som de seu coração batendo, que eu conheço de momentos silenciosos caçando – mas essa é a primeira vez que eu realmente sinto-o, os músculos magros e fortes contra os meu.**

Íris iria falar alguma coisa, mas Jake volta a ler rapidamente para impedir algum comentário, o que faz Íris o olhar indignada.

**— Escuta — ele diz. — Pegar uma faca deve ser bem fácil, mas você tem que colocar suas mãos num arco e flecha. É a sua melhor chance.**

**— Eles nem sempre tem arcos — respondo, pensando no ano onde só havia horríveis cetros cheios de esporões com que os tributos tinham que acertar uns aos outros até a morte.**

**— Então faça um — diz Gale. — Mesmo um arco fraco é melhor que nenhum arco.**

**Eu tentara copiar os arcos e flechas do meu pai com resultados fracos. Não é tão fácil. Até ele tinha que jogar fora seu próprio trabalho de vez em quando.**

**— Eu nem sei se haverá madeira.**

**Em outro ano, eles jogaram todos em um cenário com nada além de pedras e areia e arbustos imundos. Eu particularmente odiei aquele ano. Muitos competidores foram mordidos por cobras venenosas ou ficaram loucos por causa da sede.**

**— Há quase sempre um pouco de madeira — Gale diz. — Já que naquele ano metade deles morreram de frio. Não há muito entretenimento nisso.**

- Um ponto a favor da mamãe - disse Íris.

**É verdade. Nós passamos um ano assistindo os jogadores congelarem até a morte de noite. Você mal podia vê-los porque eles estavam contraídos em bolas e não tinham madeira para fogueiras, tochas ou qualquer coisa. Foi considerado muito anti-climático na Capitol, todas aquelas mortes silenciosas e sem derramamento de sangue. Desde então, geralmente há madeira pra fazer fogueiras.**

- Pensei que "morrer de frio" fosse apenas uma expressão - disse Íris.

- Não. Se você for exposto a muito frio, pode pegar uma hipotermia. Essa é uma doença que se não tratada, mata - disse Jake.

**— Sim, geralmente tem um pouco.**

**— Katniss, é apenas caçada. Você é a melhor caçadora que conheço — diz Gale.**

**— Não é só caçada. Eles estão armados. Eles pensam.**

**— Assim como você. E você praticou mais. Prática real — ele continua. — Você sabe como matar.**

**— Não pessoas — rebato.**

- Ainda bem - disseram Íris e Jake.

**— O quão diferente pode ser, sério? — diz Gale carrancudamente.**

**O horrível é que se eu conseguir esquecer que eles são pessoas, não será nem um pouco diferente.**

- Isso é o que a faz diferente dos outros - disse Jake.

**Os Peacekeepers voltam cedo demais e Gale pede por mais tempo, mas eles o estão levando e eu começo a entrar em pânico.**

- Se fosse pessoal do Distrito 1, 2 ou 4 eles deixariam numa boa - reclamou Íris.

**— Não as deixe morrer de fome! — gritei, segurando a sua mão.**

**— Eu não deixarei! Você sabe que eu não deixarei! Katniss, lembre-se que eu...**

**Eles nos separam e batem a porta e eu nunca saberei o que é que ele queria que eu me lembrasse.**

**É um caminho curto do Prédio da Justiça até a estação de trem. Eu nunca estive num carro antes. Raramente andei em vagões. Na Costura, nós viajamos a pé.**

**Eu estive certa em não chorar. A estação está fervendo de repórteres com suas câmeras feito insetos instruídos diretamente no meu rosto. Mas eu pratiquei muito em apagar meu rosto de emoções e eu faço isso agora. Capturo um relampejo de mim mesma na tela de televisão na parede que está transmitindo a minha chegada ao vivo e me sinto grata por parecer quase entediada.**

**Peeta Mellark, por outro lado, obviamente esteve chorando e, mais interessante, não parecia tentar cobrir isso. Eu imediatamente me pergunto se essa será sua estratégia nos Jogos. Parecer fraco e assustado, reassegurar aos outros tributos que ele não é competição algum, e então sair lutando.**

- Não, papai apenas não sabe esconder os sentimentos tão bem - disse Jake.

**Isso funcionou muito bem para uma garota, Johanna Mason, do Distrito 7, há alguns anos. **

Íris e Jake se entreolharam. Conheceram Johanna no fim do ano retrasado, quando ela veio do distrito 7 fazer uma visita. Outra que aparecera foi Annie Cresta Odair e seu filho, Magnus.

**Ela parecia uma tola tão choramingona e covarde que ninguém se incomodou com ela até que sobrou apenas um punhado de participantes. Acontece que ela podia matar facilmente. Bem esperto, o jeito como ela jogou. Mas parecia uma estratégia estranha para Peeta Mellark, porque ele é filho do padeiro. Todos esses anos tendo o bastante para comer e transportando bandejas de pão por aí o fizeram ter ombros largos e fortes. Será preciso muita choradeira para convencer qualquer um a negligenciá-lo.**

**Nós temos que ficar de pé por alguns minutos na entrada do trem enquanto as câmeras engolem as nossas imagens, então nos permitem entrar e as portas fecham compassivamente atrás de nós. O trem começa a se mover de imediato.**

**A velocidade inicialmente tira meu fôlego. É claro, eu nunca estive em um trem, já que viagens entre distritos são proibidas, exceto para deveres oficialmente sancionados. Para nós, quase sempre é transportar carvão. Mas esse não é um trem normal de carvão. É um dos modelos de alta velocidade da Capitol que chega a uma média de 402 quilômetros por hora. Nossa jornada para a Capitol levará menos que um dia.**

**Na escola, eles nos dizem que a Capitol foi construída num lugar que uma vez chamara-se Montanhas Rochosas. O Distrito 12 estava numa região conhecida como Apalaches. Mesmo há centenas de anos, eles exploravam carvão aqui. E é por isso que nossos mineradores tem que escavar tão fundo.**

- Nos poupando um pouco da aula de história - brincou Jake.

- Ainda mais com aquela professora - concordou Íris.

**De alguma maneira, tudo se volta ao carvão na escola. Além de leitura e matemática básica, a maioria das nossas instruções são relacionadas a carvão. Exceto pelas aulas semanais de história de Panem. Na maior parte, é um monte de tolices sobre o que devemos a Capitol. Eu sei que deve ter mais do que eles nos dizem, uma explicação real sobre o que aconteceu durante a rebelião. Mas não passo muito tempo pensando nisso. Qualquer que seja a verdade, eu não vejo como ela pode me ajudar a colocar comida na mesa.**

**O trem dos tributos é ainda mais chique do que a sala no Prédio da Justiça. É dado a cada um de nós nossas próprias acomodações, que tem um quarto, um camarim e um banheiro privado com água quente e fria corrente. Nós não temos água quente em casa, a não ser que a fervamos.**

- Acha possível dois tributos sobreviverem? - Íris perguntou repentinamente.

- Deve ser a única explicação para estarmos vivos - disse Jake - Agora, como é outra questão.

**Há gavetas cheias de roupas finas, e Effie Trinket me diz para fazer o que eu quiser, usar o que eu quiser, tudo está a minha disposição. É só estar pronta para o jantar em uma hora.**

Íris riu. Isso era a cara de Effie.

**Eu retiro o vestido azul da minha mãe e tomo um banho quente. Nunca tomei banho de chuveiro antes. É como estar em uma chuva de Verão, só que mais quente. Visto uma camisa e calça verde - escura.**

- Tudo bem que eles tomavam banho de balde, mas é praticamente considerado banheira hoje em dia - disse Íris - Tem pessoas que preferem isso ao chuveiro.

- Cada um com seu cada um - disse Jake.

**No último minuto, me lembro do pequeno broche dourado da Madge. Pela primeira vez, eu dou uma boa olhada nele. É como se alguém tivesse criado um pequeno pássaro dourado e então anexado um anel ao redor. O pássaro está conectado ao anel só pelas pontas da asa. Eu de repente o reconheci. Um mockingjay.**

- Lá vem história - brincou Íris - Misturado com o "estudo de animais e plantas".

**Eles são pássaros estranhos e meio que um tapa na cara da Capitol. Durante a rebelião, a Capitol reproduziu uma série de animais geneticamente alterados como armas. O termo comum para eles era mutações, ou às vezes mutts, como apelido. Um era um pássaro especial chamado jabberjay, que tinha a habilidade de memorizar e repetir conversas humanas inteiras. Eles eram pássaros residentes, exclusivamente masculinos, que eram soltos em regiões onde era sabido que os inimigos de Capitol estavam escondidos. Após os pássaros coletarem palavras, eles voavam de volta aos centros para ser gravados.**

- Exclusivamente masculinos? - perguntou Íris - Que preconceito!

- Claro! Visando o quanto mulheres são mais fofoqueiras que os homens - disse Jake, levando uma almofada jogada fortemente.

"Não tenho ideia de como Íris faz uma almofada leve ter uma queda tão dolorosa" pensou Jake.

**Levou um tempo para as pessoas perceberem o que estava acontecendo nos distritos, como conversas privadas estavam sendo transmitidas. Então, é claro, os rebeldes alimentaram Capitol com inúmeras mentiras, e a piada começou. Então os centros foram fechados e os pássaros abandonados para morrer na selva.**

**Só que eles não morreram. Ao invés, os jabberjays se acasalaram com mockinbirds fêmeas, criando uma nova espécie que conseguia replicar tanto os assobios dos pássaros quando as melodias humanas. Eles perderam a habilidade de enunciar palavras, mas ainda conseguiam imitar uma cadeia de sons vocais humanos, de um gorjeio agudo de uma criança até os tons profundos de um homem. E conseguiam recriar canções. Não só poucas notas, mas canções inteiras com múltiplos versos, se você tivesse paciência para cantar para eles e se eles gostassem da sua voz.**

- Imagina que legal: os mockingjays te atacando, Jake - implicou Íris**.**

**Meu pai era particularmente afeiçoado aos mockingjays. Quando saíamos para caçar, ele assobiava ou cantava canções complicadas para eles e, após uma pausa educada, eles sempre cantavam de volta. Nem todos são tratados com tanto respeito. Mas sempre que meu pai cantava, todos os pássaros na área caíam no silêncio e escutavam. Sua voz era tão bonita, alta e clara e tão cheia de vida que fazia você querer rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Eu nunca consegui me forçar a continuar a praticar depois que ele partiu.**

**Ainda assim, há algo de confortante no passarinho. É como ter um pedaço do meu pai comigo, me protegendo. Eu prendo o broche na minha camisa, e com o tecido verde - escuro de fundo, quase consigo imaginar o mockingjay voando pelas árvores.**

- Para quem acredita em reencarnação... - Íris murmurou, pensando em voz alta.

**Effie Trinket vem me buscar para o jantar. Eu a sigo por um corredor estreito e chacoalhante até a sala de jantar com refinadas paredes almofadadas. Há uma mesa onde todos os pratos são altamente quebráveis. Peeta Mellark está sentado esperando por nós, a cadeira próxima a ele vazia.**

- Por que mamãe fica falando o nome completa da Effie toda hora? - perguntou Íris.

- Elas não tinham intimidade - disse Jake.

- Mas é cansativo!

- Preguiçosa!

**— Onde está Haymitch? — pergunta Effie Trinket alegremente.**

Íris segurou o riso.

**— Da última vez que eu o vi, ele disse que ia tirar uma soneca — diz Peeta.**

**— Bem, foi um dia exaustivo — Effie Trinket fala.**

**Eu acho que ela está aliviada pela ausência de Haymitch, e quem pode culpá-la?**

- Coitado! - disse Íris.

**O jantar vem em porções. Uma espessa sopa de cenoura, salada verde, costeletas de carneiro e purê de batata, queijo e fruta, um bolo de chocolate. Durante a refeição, Effie Trinket fica nos lembrando para guardar lugar, porque há mais por vir. Mas eu estou me empanturrando porque nunca tive comida como essa antes, tão boa e tão farta, e porque provavelmente a melhor coisa que eu posso fazer entre agora e os Jogos é engordar alguns quilos.**

- Amo minha mãe - brincou Íris.

- Esfomeada! - implicou Jake.

**— Pelo menos vocês dois tem boas maneiras — Effie falou enquanto terminamos o prato principal. — O par do ano passado comeu tudo com as mãos como dois selvagens. Perturbou completamente minha digestão.**

Íris deu um sorriso maroto.

**O par do ano passado foram duas crianças de Costura que nunca, nem por um dia em suas vidas, tiveram o bastante para comer. E quando eles tinham comida, maneiras a mesa eram certamente a última coisa em suas mentes.**

**Peeta é filho do padeiro. Minha mãe ensinou Prim e eu a comer propriamente, então sim, eu sei lidar com um garfo e uma faca. Mas odeio tanto o comentário de Effie Trinket que eu tomo nota de comer o resto da minha refeição com as mãos. Então limpo minhas mãos na toalha de mesa. Isso a fez franzir seus lábios apertadamente juntos.**

Íris e Jake começam a gargalhar.

**Agora que a refeição acabou, eu estou lutando para manter a comida no lugar. Posso ver que Peeta está um pouquinho verde também. Nenhum dos nossos estômagos está acostumado a um cardápio tão rico. Mas se eu consigo segurar o preparado de carne de rato, entranhas de porco e casca de árvore da Greasy Sae – uma especialidade do Inverno – eu estou determinada a segurar isso.**

**Nós vamos a outro compartimento para assistir o recapitulamento das colheitas por Panem. Eles tentam balancearem-nas durante o dia para que uma pessoa possa concebivelmente assistir o negócio todo ao vivo, mas só pessoas na Capitol podem realmente fazer isso, já que nenhuma delas tem que atender colheitas pessoalmente.**

**Uma por uma, vemos as outras colheitas, os nomes chamados, os voluntários se apresentando ou, mais frequentemente, não. Nós examinamos os rostos das crianças que serão nossos adversários. Algumas se destacam na minha mente. Um garoto monstruoso que se lança a frente para se voluntariar pelo Distrito 2. Uma garota de rosto astuto com cabelo vermelho liso do Distrito 5. Um garoto com um pé inválido do Distrito 10.**

- Pensei que pessoas inválidas não pudessem participar - disse Íris.

**E, mais assustador, uma garota de doze anos do Distrito 11. Ela tem pele e olhos castanhos - escuros, mas fora isso, é bem parecida com Prim no tamanho e no comportamento. Só que quando ela sobe no palco e eles pedem por voluntários, tudo o que você consegue ouvir é o vento assoprando pelos prédios decrépitos ao redor dela. Ninguém deseja tomar seu lugar.**

- Quer saber? O único culpado de todas essas mortes são a família! - disse Íris um pouco revoltada - Eles poderiam se voluntariar, mas não. Preferem deixar a pessoa morrer nos jogos e depois ficam chorando. Ah! Aja falsidade!

**Por último, eles mostram o Distrito 12. Prim sendo chamada, eu correndo a frente para me voluntariar. Você não consegue deixar passar o desespero em minha voz enquanto eu empurro Prim para trás de mim, como se eu tivesse medo de que ninguém iria ouvir e eles tomassem Prim. Mas, é claro, eles ouvem.**

**Vejo Gale puxando-a de mim e observo a mim mesma subir no palco. Os comentaristas não tem certeza do que dizer sobre a recusa da multidão em aplaudir. A saudação silenciosa. Um diz que o Distrito 12 sempre foi um tanto atrasado, mas que costumes locais podem ser charmosos. Bem no momento correto, Haymitch cai do palco, e eles berram comicamente.**

**O nome de Peeta é sorteado, e ele silenciosamente toma seu lugar. Nós apertamos as mãos. Eles cortam para o hino novamente, e o programa acaba.**

**Effie Trinket está decepcionada sobre o estado que sua peruca se encontrava.**

**— Seu mentor tem muito o que aprender sobre apresentação. Muito sobre comportamento televisivo.**

**Peeta ri inesperadamente.**

**— Ele estava bêbado. Ele fica bêbado todo ano.**

**— Todo dia — acrescento.**

Jake tinha uma pequena ideia do porque da depressão do Haymitch daquela época, mas achou melhor não comentar nada. Íris ainda não tinha chegado nem na 1ª Rebelião em História de Panem, já seria um grande choque para ela ler sobre os Hunger Games.

**Eu não posso evitar forçar um pouco o riso. Effie Trinket faz soar como se Haymitch tivesse simplesmente algumas maneiras brutas que pudessem ser corrigidas com algumas dicas dela.**

**— Sim — Effie Trinket sibila. — Que estranho vocês dois acharem isso engraçado. Vocês sabem que seu mentor é sua corda de salvação ao mundo nesses Jogos. Aquele que o aconselha, encarreira seus patrocinadores e dita a apresentação de qualquer presente. Haymitch pode muito bem ser a diferença entre a sua vida e a sua morte!**

- Eita! Mal humorada! - disse Íris.

**Bem então, Haymitch tropeça para dentro do compartimento.**

**— Eu perdi o jantar? — indaga numa voz indistinta.**

**Então ele vomita sobre todo o tapete caro e cai na bagunça.**

**— Então riam a vontade! — Effie Trinket exclama.**

**Ela salta ao redor da piscina de vômito em seus sapatos de bico fino e foge da sala.**

- Que final de capítulo... Interessante - brincou Jake - Sua vez!

-** Capítulo 4** - disse Íris segurando o livro de ponta-cabeça.

Jake revirou os olhos e ajeitou o livro nas mãos de Íris.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Íris fez uma careta ao ler as linhas seguintes.

**Por alguns momentos, Peeta e eu captamos a cena do nosso mentor tentando se levantar do material vil e escorregadio do seu estômago. A fetidez do vômito e do álcool bruto quase traz minha refeição para fora.**

Jake revirou os olhos pela reação da irmã.

**Nós trocamos um olhar. Obviamente, Haymitch não era muita coisa, mas Effie Trinket está certa quanto a uma coisa, uma vez dentro da arena ele é tudo que teremos. Como se por um acordo silencioso, Peeta e eu tomamos cada um braço de Haymitch e o ajudamos a se levantar.**

**— Eu tropecei? — Haymitch pergunta. — Cheira ruim.**

Jake coloca as mãos na frente da boca para Íris não vê-lo rindo da situação.

**Ele esfrega sua mão no nariz, manchando seu rosto de vômito.**

— Quer que eu leia? ― perguntou Jake, soando irônico ao ver a irmã fazer outra careta.

― Não! ― protestou Íris, teimosamente ― É a minha vez!

**— Vamos levá-lo de volta ao seu quarto — diz Peeta. — Te limpar um pouco.**

**Nós meio que carregamos Haymitch de volta a sua cabine. Desde que não pudemos exatamente jogá-lo na cama bordada, o rebocamos para dentro da banheira e abrimos o chuveiro. Ele nem nota.**

**— Certo — Peeta diz para mim. — Eu continuo daqui.**

**Não posso evitar me sentir um pouco grata visto que a última coisa que eu quero fazer é despir Haymitch, lavar o vômito dos pelos do seu peito e enfiá-lo numa cama. Possivelmente Peeta está tentando fazer uma boa impressão nele, para ser seu favorito uma vez que os Jogos comecem. Mas julgando o estado em que ele está, Haymitch não terá nenhuma memória amanhã.**

― Mamãe é muito desconfiada! ― interrompeu-se Íris ― Ele não está tentando matá-la.

― Vai ver, no começo, ele queria, mas depois mudou de ideia ― disse Jake, alheio ao olhar atravessado que recebia.

**— Tudo bem. Posso mandar alguém da Capitol vir te ajudar.**

**Há muitos deles no trem. Cozinhando para nós. Esperando por nós. Guardando-nos. Tomar conta de nós é trabalho deles.**

**— Não. Eu não os quero.**

**Eu aceno e sigo para meu próprio quarto. Entendo como Peeta se sente. Eu não posso suportar a visão das pessoas da Capitol. Mas fazê-las lidar com Haymitch poderia ser uma pequena forma de vingança.**

― Mas tem os avoxes que trabalham para o Capitol ― disse Jake ― E muitos foram "silenciados" sendo inocentes.

**Então eu ponderei a razão para ele insistir em cuidar do Haymitch e repentinamente eu penso, ****_É porque ele está sendo gentil_****. Como foi gentil ao me dar o pão.**

**A ideia foge rapidamente. O tipo Peeta Mellark é muito mais perigoso para mim do que o tipo cruel. Pessoas gentis sempre têm uma forma de trabalhar seus caminhos para dentro da mim e se enraizar lá. E eu não posso deixar Peeta fazer isso. Não onde nós estamos indo. Então eu decido, desse momento em diante, ter o mínimo possível para fazer com o filho do padeiro.**

Íris e Jake trocam um olhar divertido.

**Quando entro no meu quarto, o trem está parado numa plataforma para abastecer. Abro rapidamente a janela, jogo os biscoitos que o pai de Peeta me deu fora do trem, e fecho a janela com força. Não mais. Não mais de nenhum deles.**

Jake revirou os olhos.

**Infelizmente, o pacote dos biscoitos bate no chão e se abre num remendo de dentes - de - leão pela pista. Vejo a imagem apenas por um momento, porque o trem começa a se mover, mas é o bastante. O bastante para me lembrar de outro dente - de - leão no campo da escola anos atrás...**

― E lá vamos nós ― brincou Íris.

**Eu tinha acabado de me virar do rosto machucado de Peeta Mellark quando vi o dente - de - leão e eu soube que a esperança não estava perdida. Eu o arranquei cuidadosamente e me apressei para casa. Agarrei um balde e a mão de Prim e segui para Campina e sim, ele estava pontilhada de ervas daninhas amarelas. Depois de nós as arrancarmos, nós procuramos nos arredores dentro do muro por provavelmente um 1,5 km até que nós tínhamos enchido o balde com dentes - de - leão verdes, raízes e flores. Naquela noite, nos empanturramos com uma salada de dente - de - leão e o resto do pão da padaria.**

― Não sabia que podia comer dente - de - leão ― disse Íris ― Pensei que só os animais faziam isso.

― Não acho que elas estejam se importando muito com isso ― disse Jake.

**— Que mais? — Prim me perguntou. — Que mais comida nós podemos encontrar?**

**— Todo tipo de coisa — prometi a ela. — Só tenho que lembrá-las.**

**Minha mãe pegou um livro que tinha trazido com ela da loja de curas. As páginas eram feitas de velho pergaminho e cobertas de pinturas de plantas. Blocos de caligrafia limpa diziam seus nomes, onde colher, quando eles florescem, seus usos medicinais.**

**Meu pai acrescentou outras entradas no livro. Plantas para comer, não curar. Dente - de - leão, ervas, cebolas selvagens, pinhos.**

― Aí está a resposta ― disse Jake.

**Prim e eu passamos o resto da noite debruçadas sobre essas páginas.**

**No dia seguinte, faltamos à escola. Por um tempo eu fiquei andando perto dos muros de Campina, mas finalmente juntei coragem para ir debaixo da cerca. Era a primeira vez que tinha estado lá sozinha, sem as armas do meu pai para me proteger. Mas eu recuperei o pequeno arco e flechas que ele tinha feito para mim de um tronco oco. Eu provavelmente não fui mais que 20 metros floresta adentro naquele dia. Na maior parte do tempo, fiquei empoleirada nos galhos de um velho carvalho, esperando que uma caça viesse. Após algumas horas, tive a sorte de matar um coelho.**

**Eu tinha acertado uns poucos coelhos antes, com a ajuda do meu pai. Mas dessa vez eu tinha feito sozinha.**

**Não tínhamos tido carne em meses. A visão do coelho pareceu mexer algo na minha mãe. Ela despertou, pele de carcaça, e fez uma sopa com a carne e algumas verduras que Prim tinha juntado. Então ela ficou confusa e voltou para cama, mas quando a sopa estava feita, nós a fizemos comer uma tigela.**

― Realmente uma doença ― disse Íris.

**A floresta se tornou nossa salvação, e a cada dia eu ia um pouco além. Era devagar no princípio, mas eu estava determinada a nos alimentar. Roubei ovos dos ninhos, peguei peixe com redes, às vezes eu conseguia acertar um esquilo ou um coelho para a sopa, e juntava as diversas plantas que surgiram sob meus pés.**

― Elas não comem a carne diretamente? ― perguntou Íris.

― E qual seria o complemento? ― disse Jake, como se fosse óbvio.

**Plantas eram enganadoras. Muitas são comestíveis, mas um bocado falso e você está morta. Eu verifico uma e outra vez as plantas que colhi das figuras do meu pai. Eu nos mantenho vivas.**

― Mas podem ter plantas venenosas com a mesma aparência de uma comestível ― disse Jake.

**Qualquer sinal de perigo, um uivo distante, uma quebra de galho inexplicável, faz-me correr de volta para a cerca. Então começo a me arriscar subir nas árvores para escapar de cães selvagens que rapidamente ficam entediados e vão embora. Ursos e gatos vivem mais adentro, talvez não gostando do fedor de fuligem do nosso Distrito.**

**Em 8 de Maio, eu fui para o Edifício da Justiça, registrei-me para as tésseras e levei para casa meu primeiro lote de grãos e óleo no vagão de brinquedo de Prim. No oitavo dia de cada mês eu tinha o direito de fazer o mesmo.**

**Eu não podia parar de caçar e colher, é claro. Os grãos não são o suficiente para viver, e havia outras coisas para comprar, sabão, leite e cordas. O que nós não precisávamos absolutamente para comer, comecei a negociar no Prego. Foi assustador entrar naquele lugar sem meu pai do meu lado, mas as pessoas tinham o respeitado, e me aceitaram.**

**Caça era caça depois de tudo, não importa quem pegou. Eu também vendi nas portas dos fundos de clientes ricos na cidade, tentando lembrar o que meu pai tinha me dito e aprendendo alguns poucos truques também. O açougueiro compraria meus coelhos, mas não os esquilos. O padeiro aproveitaria os esquilos, mas só negociaria um se a esposa não tivesse por perto.**

Mesmo sendo a avó deles, eles gostavam cada vez menos dela.

**O Peacemaker Chefe adorava perus selvagens. O prefeito tinha uma paixão por morangos.**

**No final do Verão, eu estava me lavando em um lago quando notei as plantas crescendo ao meu redor. Altas com folhas com pontas afiladas. Florescendo com três pétalas brancas. Eu me ajoelhei na água, meus dedos escavando na lama macia, e puxei um punhado de raízes. Bulbos azulados que não parecem muita coisa, mas cozidos ou assados eram tão bons quanto batatas.**

**— Katniss — falei alto.**

"_A maioria das mulheres do 12 pareciam ter nome de flores_" refletiram.

**É a planta cujo nome me foi dado. E eu ouvi a voz do meu pai brincando:**

**— Contanto que você ache a si mesma, nunca morrerá de fome.**

**Passei horas agitando o leito da lagoa com meus dedos dos pés e uma vara, colhendo os bulbos que flutuavam para a superfície. Naquela noite, nós banqueteamos com peixe e raízes de katniss até que todas nós, pela primeira vez em meses, estávamos cheias.**

**Lentamente, minha mãe retornou para nós. Ela começou a limpar e cozinhar e guardar alguma da comida que eu trouxe para o Inverno. Pessoas negociam conosco ou pagam em dinheiro pelos recursos médicos dela. Um dia, eu a ouvi cantando.**

Íris sorriu levemente.

**Prim estava emocionada por tê-la de volta, mas continuei observando, esperando que ela desaparecesse de nós novamente. Não confiei nela. E em algum pequeno lugar retorcido dentro de mim eu a odiava pela sua fraqueza, pela sua negligência, pelos meses em que ela nos deixou de lado. Prim a perdoou, mas eu coloquei um pé atrás com a minha mãe, coloquei um muro para me proteger de precisar dela, e nada nunca mais foi o mesmo entre nós.**

**Agora eu ia morrer sem nunca ter ajeitado tudo. Pensei em como eu tinha gritado com ela hoje no Edifício da Justiça. Eu tinha dito que a amava, também, no entanto. Então talvez deva ter balanceado.**

Jake revirou os olhos.

**Por um momento, fiquei de pé olhando pela janela do trem, desejando poder abri-la de novo, mas incerta do que poderia acontecer numa velocidade tão alta. À distância, vejo luzes de outro distrito. 7? 10? Não sei. Penso nas pessoas em suas casas, arrumando-se para dormir. Imagino minha casa, com as persianas apertadas. O que elas estão fazendo agora, minha mãe e Prim? Estão na mesa comendo a refeição? Sopa de peixe e morangos? Ou isso está intocado em seus pratos? Elas assistiram o resumo dos eventos do dia na velha TV a bateria que fica na mesa contra a parede? Certamente, houve mais lágrimas. Minha mãe está segurando a barra, sendo forte pela Prim? Ou ela já começou a escapulir, deixando o peso do mundo nos ombros frágeis da minha irmã?**

**Prim sem dúvida dormirá com minha mãe hoje à noite. O pensamento daquele Buttercup velho e imundo se colocando na cama para vigiar Prim me conforta. Se ela chorar, ele vai intrometer-se em seus braços e enrolar-se lá até ela se acalmar e dormir. Estou muito satisfeita por não tê-lo afogado.**

Jake gargalhou.

**Imaginar minha casa me faz doer de solidão. Esse dia parece interminável. Gale e eu podíamos estar comendo amoras apenas essa manhã? Parecia que tinha sido há um longo tempo. Como um longo sonho deteriorado num pesadelo. Talvez, se eu for dormir, acordarei de volta no Distrito 12, onde eu pertenço.**

**Provavelmente as gavetas estão cheias de camisolas, mas eu apenas tiro minha camisa e calças e subo na cama só com a roupa íntima. Os lençóis eram feitos de tecido macio e sedoso. Uma manta grossa e macia me dá conforto imediatamente.**

― Que preconceito é esse? ― indignou-se Íris ― Pijamas não são só para homens.

― Íris! ― disse Jake, agitando as mãos ― Você está falando com um livro e pare de reclamar a cada linha!

Íris mordeu a língua, segurando-se.

**Se eu vou chorar, agora é a hora. De manhã, eu vou ser capaz de lavar o dano feito pelas minhas lágrimas do meu rosto. Mas nenhuma lágrima veio. Eu estou cansada e paralisada demais para chorar. A única coisa que sinto é um desejo de estar em qualquer outro lugar. Então deixo o trem me balançar para o esquecimento.**

**Luz cinza está escapando através das cortinas quando a batida me desperta. Escuto a voz de Effie Trinket, chamando para me levantar.**

**— Levanta, levanta, levanta! Hoje vai ser um grande, grande, grande dia!**

― Ela não dormiu a noite inteira? ― perguntou Íris.

― "deixo o trem me balançar para o esquecimento" ― disse Jake impaciente.

Íris não era burra, apenas tinha preguiça de pensar.

**Tento imaginar, por um momento, como deve ser dentro da cabeça daquela mulher. Que pensamentos a preenchem durante as horas? Que sonhos vêm a ela a noite? Não tenho ideia.**

― Alguma coisa relacionada a fama, provavelmente ― disse Íris ― O tipo de coisa que pessoas do Capitol pensam.

**Coloco os trajes verdes de volta visto que não estão realmente sujos, só levemente amarrotados por passar a noite no chão.**

Jake levanta uma sobrancelha, olhando para Íris.

**Meus dedos traçam o círculo ao redor do pequeno mockingjay e penso na floresta, no meu pai, e na minha mãe e Prim acordando, tendo que colocar as coisas nos lugares.**

**Eu dormi com a trança elaborada que minha mãe fez para a colheita e não parece muito ruim, então eu a deixo. Não importa. Não podemos estar longe da Capitol agora. E uma vez que nós cheguemos à cidade, meu estilista ditará minha aparência para a cerimônia de abertura hoje à noite, de qualquer forma. Eu só espero que eu pegue alguém que não pense que nudez é a última palavra em moda.**

Íris e Jake começam a rir.

― Ué! Normalmente não se vestem de mineiros de carvão? ― perguntou Jake ainda rindo.

**Quando entro no vagão restaurante, Effie Trinket me tocou de leve com uma xícara de café preto. Ela está murmurando obscenidades sob sua respiração.**

Jake segura o riso.

― Você só pensa besteira! ― disse Íris, com o rosto ocultado pela capa do livro.

**Haymitch, sua face inchada e vermelha das indulgências do dia anterior, está dando risadas. Peeta segura um pãozinho e parece um pouco embaraçado.**

**— Sente-se! Sente-se! — diz Haymitch, acenado para mim.**

**No momento em que eu sento na minha cadeira, sirvo-me de um enorme prato de comida. Ovos, presunto, pilhas de batatas fritas. Uma terrina de frutas fica sobre o gelo para manter-se fria. A cesta de pãezinhos colocada a minha frente manteria minha família por uma semana. Há um elegante jarro de suco de laranja. Ao menos eu acho que é suco de laranja. Eu só experimentei laranja uma vez, no ano novo, quando meu pai trouxe uma como um banquete especial. Uma xícara de café. Minha mãe adora café, que nós quase nunca podíamos bancar, mas parece apenas amargo e fino para mim. Uma xícara de algo de um marrom forte que eu nunca tinha visto.**

**— Eles chamam de chocolate — explica Peeta. — É bom.**

― Bom? Só bom? ― disse Íris animada.

**Eu tomo um gole do líquido quente, doce e cremoso e um tremor me percorre. Mesmo com o resto da refeição me chamando, eu o ignoro e termino a minha xícara. Então engulo todo o gole que seguro, que é uma quantidade substancial, sendo cuidadosa para não exagerar nessa coisa rica. Uma vez, minha mãe me contou que eu sempre comia como se nunca mais fosse ver comida novamente. E eu respondi: "Não vou, a menos que eu a traga para casa." Isso a silenciou.**

― Essa doeu até em mim ― murmurou Jake.

**Quando meu estômago parece que vai botar para fora, eu me inclino para trás e olho para meus companheiros de café da manhã. Peeta ainda está comendo, tirando pedaços dos pães e os mergulhando no chocolate quente. Haymitch não tem dado muita atenção ao seu prato, mas ele está tomando uma taça de um suco vermelho que ele mantém diluído com um líquido claro de uma garrafa. Julgando pela espuma, é algum tipo de bebida.**

― Vinho? ― chutou Íris.

**Não conheço Haymitch, mas eu tenho o visto frequentemente o bastante no Prego, jogando punhados de dinheiro em um canto com uma mulher que vende líquido branco. Ele estará incoerente no momento em que nós chegarmos a Capitol.**

**Noto que detesto Haymitch. Sem dúvida os tributos do Distrito 12 nunca tiveram chance. Não é só que nós estivemos desnutridos e sem treinamento. Alguns dos nossos tributos tinham sido fortes o bastante para fazer algo. Mas nós dificilmente conseguimos patrocinadores e ele é em grande parte o motivo.**

**Pessoas ricas pegam tributos – ou porque eles estão apostando neles ou simplesmente para ter o direito de se gabar de ter escolhido o vencedor – esperam alguém com mais classe que Haymitch para lidar.**

**— Então, você é para, supostamente, dar-nos conselhos — digo para Haymitch.**

**— Aqui está um conselho. Fique viva.**

― Ah, vá! Jura? ― ironizou Íris.

**Então ele explode em risadas. Troco um olhar com Peeta antes de lembrar que eu não tenho nada a fazer com ele. Estou surpresa de ver dureza em seus olhos. Ele geralmente parece tão brando.**

**— Isso é muito divertido — diz Peeta.**

**De repente ele joga a taça fora da mão de Haymitch.**

― Não parece ser uma coisa boa a ser fazer com um Haymitch bêbado ― murmurou Jake.

**Ela se quebra no chão, mandando o líquido vermelho para a parte de trás de trem.**

**— Só que não para nós.**

**Haymitch considera por um momento, então dá um soco no maxilar de Peeta, jogando-o da sua cadeira.**

Íris e Jake arregalam os olhos.

**Quando ele se vira para pegar a bebida, espeto minha faca na mesa entre sua mão e a garrafa, mal errando seus dedos. Eu me esforço para desviar de sua batida, mas ela não veio.**

― Ele não seria capaz ― disse Íris.

― Não é o Haymitch que conhecemos, então não sabemos o que esperar ― disse Jake.

**Em vez disso, ele se senta de volta e dá uma olhada para nós.**

**— Bem, o que é isso? — diz Haymitch. — Eu realmente peguei um par de lutadores esse ano?**

**Peeta se levanta do chão e pega um punhado de gelo debaixo da terrina de frutas. Ele começa a levá-lo para a marca vermelha de seu maxilar.**

**— Não — Haymitch continua, o parando. — Deixe o machucado aparecer. A audiência pensará que você o trocou com outro tributo antes de você mesmo fazer algo na arena.**

**— Isso é contra as regras — Peeta falou.**

**— Somente se eles te pegarem. Esse machucado dirá que você brigou, você não foi pego, ainda melhor — diz Haymitch. Ele se vira para mim. — Você pode acertar qualquer coisa com a faca além da mesa?**

**O arco e a flecha são minhas armas. Mas passei um bom tempo atirando facas também. Às vezes, se eu tinha ferido um animal com a flecha, era melhor pegar a faca também, antes de me aproximar.**

**Noto que se eu quero a atenção de Haymitch, esse é o meu momento para fazer uma impressão. Arranco minha faca da mesa, consigo o controle da lâmina e então a atiro na parede do outro lado do quarto. Eu estava de fato apenas esperando uma sólida cravada, mas ela se aloja na fresta entre duas tábuas, fazendo-me parecer muito melhor do que sou.**

**— Fiquem de pé bem ali. Vocês dois — Haymitch ordena, acenando para o meio do aposento.**

**Nós obedecemos e ele nos circula, cutucando-nos como animais às vezes, checando nossos músculos, examinando nossas faces.**

**— Bem, vocês não parecem inteiramente perdidos. Parecem combinar. E uma vez que os estilistas os pegarem, serão atraentes o suficiente.**

― Acho que Haymitch se apegava aos tributos, no começo ― opinou Íris, falando lentamente ― Então eles morriam e ele começou a perder as esperanças e não querer se envolver demais.

_"Talvez não só os tributos quem morriam"_ pensou Jake.

**Peeta e eu não questionamos isso. Os Jogos Vorazes não são uma competição de beleza, mas os tributos mais bonitos sempre parecem conseguir mais patrocinadores.**

― Deveria ser a inteligência ― disse Jake.

Íris o olhou cética.

― Você é o garoto mais estranho que tive o desprazer de conhecer ― disse, retornando a leitura, antes que Jake pudesse falar alguma coisa.

**— Ok, vou fazer um acordo com vocês. Vocês não interferem com a minha bebida, e eu ficarei sóbrio o bastante para ajudá-los — diz Haymitch. — Mas têm que fazer exatamente o que eu digo.**

― Um bom começo ― disse Jake.

**Isso não é muito um acordo, mas ainda é um grande passo adiante comparado a dez minutos atrás quando nós não tínhamos nenhuma ajuda.**

**— Ótimo — diz Peeta.**

**— Então nos ajude — digo. — Quando entrarmos na arena, qual é a melhor estratégia na Cornucópia para alguém...**

**— Uma coisa de cada vez. Em poucos minutos, nós estaremos entrando na estação. Vocês serão colocados nas mãos dos estilistas. Não gostarão do que eles fazem com vocês. Mas não importa o quê, não resistam — Haymitch falou.**

**— Mas... — começo.**

**— Sem mais. Não resistam.**

**Ele pega a garrafa de bebida da mesa e deixa o vagão. Enquanto as portas fecham atrás dele, o vagão fica escuro. Há ainda algumas poucas luzes dentro, mas fora é como se a noite tivesse caído novamente. Noto que nós devemos estar num túnel que corre através das montanhas para a Capitol. As montanhas formam uma barreira natural entre a Capitol e os distritos orientais. **(N/A_: Não parece Brasília?_)** É quase impossível entrar do Leste, exceto através dos túneis. Essa vantagem geográfica foi um fator importante na derrota dos distritos que me levou a ser um tributo hoje. Desde que os rebeldes tinham que escalar as montanhas, eles eram alvos fáceis para as forças aéreas da Capitol.**

**Peeta Mellark e eu ficamos em silêncio enquanto o trem movia-se com velocidade.**

― A não - simpatia chegou ao nível de chama-lo pelo nome inteiro ― disse Jake.

**O túnel continua e continua e eu penso nas toneladas de rocha que me separam do céu, e meu peito se aperta. Odeio ser envolvida numa pedra dessa forma. Lembra das minas e do meu pai, emboscado, incapaz de atingir a luz do sol, enterrado para sempre na escuridão.**

― Claustrofobia? ― Jake perguntou retoricamente,

**O trem finalmente começa a diminuir de velocidade e de repente uma luz brilhante inunda o compartimento. Nós não podemos evitar. Peeta e eu corremos para a janela para ver o que nós tínhamos visto apenas na televisão, a Capitol, a cidade governante de Panem.**

**As câmeras não tinham mentido sobre sua grandeza. De fato, eles não tinham capturado o bastante de toda a magnificência dos edifícios cintilantes em um arco-íris de cores que se erguem ao ar, os carros reluzentes que andam nas largas ruas pavimentadas, as pessoas vestidas de forma estranha com cabelos bizarros e faces pintadas que nunca perderam uma refeição.**

― Acho essa gente muito estranha! ― disse Íris.

**Todas as cores parecem artificiais, o rosa muito profundo, o verde muito brilhante, o amarelo doloroso aos olhos, como os discos redondos de um doce duro que nós nunca pudemos bancar na minúscula loja de doces no Distrito 12.**

**As pessoas começam a nos apontar avidamente enquanto reconhecem um trem de tributos entrando na cidade. Dou um passo para longe da janela, nauseada pelo excitamento deles, sabendo que eles não podem esperar para nos ver morrer. Mas Peeta continua lá, na verdade acenando e sorrindo para a tola multidão. Ele só para quando o trem entra na estação, bloqueando-nos de suas vistas.**

**Ele me vê olhando para ele e encolhe os ombros.**

**— Quem sabe? — ele diz. — Um deles pode ser rico.**

**Tenho o julgado mal. Penso nas suas ações desde a colheita começar. O aperto amigável na minha mão. Seu pai mostrando os biscoitos e prometendo alimentar Prim... Peeta o fez fazer aquilo? Suas lágrimas na estação. Voluntariando-se para lavar Haymitch, mas então o desafiando essa manhã quando aparentemente a abordagem cara - legal tinha falhado. E agora acenando na janela, já tentando ganhar a multidão.**

Íris e Jake reviram os olhos.

**Todos os pedaços ainda estão se encaixando, mas percebo que ele tem um plano formado. Ele não tem aceitado sua morte. Ele já está lutando duro para sobreviver. O que significa que o tipo Peeta Mellark, o garoto que me deu o pão, está lutando duro para me matar.**

― Só que não ― disse Íris, jogando o livro na cama.

Jake olhou para o relógio de ponteiros em cima da porta do quarto.

― Já são quase 17 horas ― disse ― É melhor nós descermos ou mamãe vai desconfiar...

― Depois do jantar voltamos? ― perguntou Íris.

― Acho melhor continuarmos amanhã...

― Ok.

Íris pegou o livro e escondeu-o no fundo de uma das gavetas de roupa.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Katniss batia os pés impacientemente.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Peeta, por fim.

— Eles estão estranhos — disse Katniss — É isso o que está acontecendo!

Peeta virou para trás para olhar Íris e Jake, que estavam na sala de estar tendo mais uma de suas brigas.

— Para mim, eles estão perfeitamente normais — disse Peeta, voltando a se virar para a frente.

— Não estou falando das brigas.

— Continuam perfeitamente normais.

Katniss bufou, cruzando os braços.

— Está achando que estou paranóica? — perguntou Katniss depois de alguns minutos.

— Um pouco... — respondeu Peeta.

— Não é agradável ter esses livros aqui — sussurrou Katniss, para que Íris e Jake não escutassem.

— Podemos pedir a Johanna que fique com eles, se quiser - respondeu Peeta no mesmo tom.

— Claro! — ironizou Katniss — Aí que ela vai me infernizar pelo resto da minha vida.

Peeta revirou os olhos.

— De qualquer forma, tenho certeza que não são só os livros... — murmurou Katniss.

— Quer que perguntemos a eles?

— E eles iriam nos responder?

Eles ouviram um barulho nas escadas, indicando que Jake e Íris tinham subido.

"Estranho" pensaram.

Tudo bem que no dia seguinte teriam escola, mas eles nunca subiam na hora certa.

— Depois a gente vê isso — disse Peeta.

* * *

Íris largou a mochila em cima do sofá e subiu as escadas apressada. Jake entrou em casa tranquilamente, ao contrário da irmã, recolheu a mochila deixada em cima do sofá e subiu as escadas com essa e a dele.

Entrou no quarto da irmã, deixou a mochila em cima da cadeira e foi para o seu quarto.

— Nem um pouco folgada você, hein? — perguntou Jake, colocando a mochila do lado da cama.

— Eu quero ler logo o próximo capítulo! — respondeu Íris.

— Vamos ler um capítulo, aí você vai se trocar. Temos que almoçar e fazer os deveres ainda — disse Jake.

Íris tentou protestar, mas Jake se mostrou inflexível.

— Agora é a minha vez — disse Jake.

**_R-i-i-i-p!_**

Íris franziu o cenho e iria falar alguma coisa, quando Jake continuou.

**Eu cerrei meus dentes enquanto Venia, uma mulher com cabelo azul-piscina e tatuagens douradas acima de suas sobrancelhas, puxa um pedaço de pano da minha perna, arrancando o cabelo abaixo dela.**

**— Perdão! — ela grita em seu tolo sotaque de Capitol. — É que você é tão peluda!**

— Quanta educação! — ironizou Íris — E eu realmente não precisava saber disso.

**Por que essas pessoas sempre falam tão alto? Por que suas mandíbulas mal abrem quando elas falam? Por que o final das frases delas sobem como se elas estivessem fazendo uma pergunta? Vogais estranhas, palavras cortadas, e sempre um zunido na letra s... não é de se espantar que é impossível não imitá-los.**

**Venia faz o que deveria ser um rosto simpático.**

**— Boa notícia, contudo. Esse é o último. Pronta?**

**Eu agarro as pontas da mesa na qual estou sentada e aceno. A faixa final dos pelos da minha perna é arrancada com um puxão violento.**

Íris faz uma careta.

**Estou no Centro de Remodelagem por mais de três horas e ainda não conheci meu estilista. Aparentemente, ele não tem interesse em me ver até que Venia e os outros membros da minha equipe de preparação tenham resolvido alguns problemas óbvios. Isso incluíra esfregar meu corpo com greda arenosa que removeu não só sujeira, mas pelo menos três camadas de pele, transformando minhas unhas em formas uniformes, e primariamente livrando meu corpo de pelos. Minhas pernas, braços, torso, axilas, e partes das minhas sobrancelhas tinham sido livradas dos pelos, deixando-me como um pássaro depenado, pronto para assar.**

Jake e Íris começaram a gargalhar e não continuaram a leitura, até conseguirem se controlar.

**Eu não gosto disso. Minha pele está dolorida e formigante e intensamente vulnerável. Mas eu tinha mantido minha parte do acordo com Haymitch, e nenhuma objeção cruzou meus lábios.**

**— Você está indo muito bem — diz um cara chamado Flavius.**

**Ele dá uma chacoalhada em suas mechas espirais laranjas e aplica uma camada nova de batom roxo em sua boca.**

— Homem usando batom? Essa é nova para mim! — disse Íris.

— Deve ser gay. Só acho — disse Jake.

**— Se há uma coisa que não suportamos, é um choramingão. Ensebem ela!**

**Venia e Octavia, uma mulher rechonchuda cujo corpo inteiro fora tingido de um tom pálido de verde - ervilha, me esfregam com uma loção que primeiramente dói, mas depois alivia minha pele ferida.**

— Nossa! Essa gente tingia até o corpo? — perguntou Jake.

**Então eles me puxam da mesa, removendo o fino robe que eu fora permitida a usar dentro e fora. Eu fico parada lá, completamente nua, enquanto os três me circulam, empunhando pinças para remover todos os últimos pedacinhos de pelo.**

**Sei que deveria estar embaraçada, mas eles são tão diferentes de pessoas que eu não estou mais auto-consciente do que se um trio de pássaros estranhamente coloridos estivesse bicando ao redor do meu pé.**

**Os três recuam e admiram seu trabalho.**

**— Excelente! Você quase parece um ser humano agora! — diz Flavius, e todos eles riem.**

Íris revirou os olhos.

**Eu forço meus lábios em um sorriso para mostrar como estou grata.**

**— Obrigada — digo docemente. — Não temos muito motivo para parecermos bem no Distrito Doze.**

— Ela agindo docemente? — se perguntou Jake.

— Espera só a mamãe ouvir que você disse isso! — disse Íris.

— Eu estava brincando!

Íris riu da reação do irmão.

**Isso os conquista completamente.**

— Viu? Não é difícil ser doce! — brincou Jake e Íris levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Estou sentindo a indireta daqui...

**— É claro que você não tem, pobre querida! — diz Octavia batendo suas mãos em sofrimento por mim.**

Jake riu.

— Ela tem de tudo, menos de pobre coitada — disse Jake.

— Mesma coisa que a Johanna — disse Íris.

**— Mas não se preocupe — diz Venia. — Quando Cinna terminar com você, você vai estar absolutamente linda!**

**— Nós prometemos! Você sabe, agora que nos livramos de todos aqueles pelos e sujeira, você não é mesmo horrível! — Flavius concorda encorajadoramente. — Vamos chamar Cinna!**

**Eles se lançam para fora da sala. É difícil odiar a minha equipe de preparação. Eles são uns idiotas totais. E ainda assim, de uma maneira estranha, sei que eles estão sinceramente tentando me ajudar.**

**Eu olho para as frias paredes e para o chão branco e resisto ao impulso de recuperar meu robe. Mas esse Cinna, meu estilista, certamente me fará removê-lo imediatamente. Ao invés, minhas mãos vão para o meu penteado, a única área do meu corpo que fora dita a minha equipe de preparação para deixar quieta. Meus dedos acariciam as tranças sedosas que minha mãe tão cuidadosamente arrumou.**

**Minha mãe.**

**Deixei seu vestido e sapatos azuis no chão do vagão, nunca pensando em recuperá-los, em tentar manter um pedaço dela, de casa. Agora eu desejava que tivesse recuperado.**

Íris e Jake seguiam estranhando essa inimizade entre as duas, mesmo que tivesse sido explicado não era algo que eles já presenciaram alguma vez.

**A porta se abre e um jovem que deve ser Cinna entra. Eu fico surpresa por ver o quanto ele parece normal. A maioria dos estilistas que eles tinham entrevistado na televisão tinham cabelos tão pintados, tantos desenhos de estêncil e eram tão cirurgicamente alterados que eram grotescos. Mas o cabelo curto de Cinna parece ser do seu tom natural de castanho. Ele está com uma simples camiseta e calça pretas. A única concessão de mudança parece ser o delineador metálico dourado que foi aplicado com uma mão leve. Destaca os grãos de dourado em seus olhos verdes. E, apesar do meu nojo pela Capitol e seu senso ****_fashion_**** horrível, eu não consigo parar de pensar em como ele é atraente.**

Íris segurou o riso.

**— Olá, Katniss. Eu sou o Cinna, seu estilista — ele diz em uma voz baixa que de alguma forma carece das afetações da Capitol.**

— Só faltava ser o carinha da faxina — brincou íris.

**— Olá — eu me aventurei cuidadosamente.**

**— Só me dê um momento, está certo? — ele pergunta.**

**Ele anda ao redor do meu corpo nu, não me tocando, mas tomando nota de cada centímetro dele com seus olhos. Eu resisto ao impulso de cruzar meus braços sobre meu peito.**

**— Quem arrumou o seu cabelo?**

**— Minha mãe — respondo.**

**— É lindo. Clássico, realmente. E em equilíbrio quase perfeito com o seu perfil. Ela tem dedos muito espertos.**

**Eu tinha esperado alguém exibicionista, alguém mais velho tentando desesperadamente parecer mais jovem, alguém que me via como um pedaço de carne a ser preparado num prato. Cinna não correspondeu a nenhuma dessas expectativas.**

— Que bom, né? — perguntou íris — Isso comprova que nem todo mundo do Capitol é igual.

**— Você é novo, não é? Não acho que eu o vi antes.**

**A maior parte dos estilistas são familiares, constantes na concentração dinâmica dos tributos. Alguns estiveram em volta por a minha vida inteira.**

**— Sim, esse é o meu primeiro ano nos Jogos — responde Cinna.**

**— Então eles lhe deram o Distrito Doze.**

**Novatos geralmente acabam conosco, o distrito menos desejável.**

— Menos desejável... Queria ver o Capitol se virar sem seus preciosos minérios — disse Jake.

— Todos os distritos tem sua utilidade — concordou íris — Nenhum deveria ser mais importante do que o outro.

**— Eu pedi pelo Distrito Doze — ele diz sem maiores explicações. — Por que não coloca seu robe e batemos um papo?**

— É... Ele deve ter pedido depois da Colheita — disse íris.

**Puxando meu robe, eu o sigo por uma porta para uma sala de estar. Dois sofás vermelhos encaram uma mesa baixa. Três paredes estão vazias, a quarta é inteiramente de vidro, providenciando uma janela para a cidade. Eu consigo ver pela luz que deve ser por volta do meio-dia, apesar do céu ensolarado ter ficado nublado.**

**Cinna me convida para sentar em um dos sofás e toma seu lugar na minha frente. Ele aperta um botão de um lado da mesa. O topo se divide e debaixo sobre um segundo tampo de mesa que guarda nosso lanche. Frangos e pedaços de laranja cozidos em um molho cremoso estavam deitados numa cama de grãos branco-perolados, minúsculas ervilhas e cebolas, pãezinhos no formato de flores, e para sobremesa, um pudim da cor de mel.**

**Tento imaginar coletar eu mesma essa refeição lá em casa. Frangos são caros demais, mas eu podia me virar com um peru selvagem. Eu precisaria atirar num segundo peru para trocar por uma laranja. O leite de cabra teria que substituir o creme. Nós podemos plantar ervilhas no jardim. Eu teria que pegar cebolas selvagens na floresta. Não reconheço o grão, nossa própria ração de téssera cozida e vira um mingau marrom feio.**

**Pãezinhos chiques significam outra troca com o padeiro, talvez dois ou três esquilos. E quanto ao pudim, não consigo nem adivinhar o que tem dentro dele. Dias caçando e reunindo coisas para essa única refeição e ainda assim seria uma substituição pobre da versão da Capitol.**

— Não precisa nos lembrar o quanto a vida dos moradores de Panem é sofrida — murmurou íris incomodada.

**Como deve ser, eu me pergunto, viver num mundo onde a comida aparece ao toque de um botão? Como eu passaria as horas que agora eu dedico a passar um pente na floresta procurando por sustento se fosse tão fácil de arranjar? O que eles fazem o dia todo, essas pessoas na Capitol, além de decorar seus corpos e esperar por uma nova descarga de tributos chegarem e morrerem para sua diversão?**

— Acho que nada — disse Jake.

**Eu olhei para cima e achei os olhos de Cinna cravados nos meus.**

**— Como devemos parecer desprezíveis para você — ele diz.**

— Já gostei dele — disse íris.

**Ele tinha visto isso na minha cara ou de algum modo lido meus pensamentos? Ele está certo, contudo. Todos eles são podres e desprezíveis.**

**— Não importa — diz Cinna. — Então, Katniss, sobre o seu traje para a cerimônia de abertura. Minha parceira, Portia, é a estilista do seu companheiro de tributo, Peeta. E nosso pensamento atual é vesti-la com um traje complementário — diz Cinna. — Como você sabe, é comum refletir o tema do distrito.**

— Rapidinho — interrompeu íris.

— Você sempre interrompe, íris. Já estou acostumado — retrucou Jake — Fala.

— É só que é estranho e constrangedor isso! Não seria mais fácil um homem ser estilista de um homem e uma mulher ser estilista de uma mulher? — disse íris.

— Será que Portia também é novata? — perguntou-se Jake.

**Para as cerimônias de abertura, você deve usar algo que sugira a principal indústria do seu distrito. Distrito 11, agricultura. Distrito 4, pescaria. Distrito 3, fábricas. Isso significa que vindos do Distrito 12, Peeta e eu estaremos em algum tipo de vestimenta de mineiros de carvão. Já que os macacões largos dos mineiros são particularmente adequados, nossos tributos geralmente acabam em trajes reduzidos e chapéus com lâmpadas frontais. Em um ano nossos tributos foram completamente nus e cobertos em pó negro para representar poeira de carvão. É sempre horroroso e não ajuda em nada a conquistar a plateia em nosso favor. Eu me preparo para o pior.**

— Como se já não bastasse eles não serem valorizados por serem mineiros de carvão — começou Jake — Tem menos patrocinadores e menos experiência nos jogos do que os outros distritos.

— Como assim? — perguntou íris.

— Acredito que o livro vá explicar melhor do que eu quando chegar nessa parte...

**— Então, eu estarei em um traje de mineiro de carvão? — pergunto, esperando que não seja indecente.**

— Só assim para conseguir o público, vestidos de mineiros de carvão e vindo do 12 — disse íris, acrescentando logo depois — Não que eu concorde com isso.

**— Não exatamente. Veja, Portia e eu achamos que o negócio de mineiros de carvão é muito exagerado. Ninguém se lembrará de você com isso. E ambos vemos como nosso trabalho transformar os tributos do Distrito Doze inesquecíveis — diz Cinna.**

**Eu ficarei nua, com certeza, penso.**

**— Então, ao invés de nos focarmos na própria mineração de carvão, vamos nos focar no carvão — Cinna continua.**

**Nua e coberta em poeira negra, eu penso.**

— Ela falando desse gente já nos dá a entender de que não será assim — disse Jake.

**— E o que fazemos com o carvão? Nós o queimamos — Cinna finaliza — Você não tem medo de fogo, tem, Katniss?**

— Mamãe tem medo de alguma coisa, por um acaso? — perguntou íris.

Jake pensou no que ela poderia ter passado nos Hunger Games, mas resolveu ficar calado.

**Ele vê minha expressão e sorri.**

— Deve estar apavorada — disse íris.

**Algumas horas depois, eu estou vestida no que será ou o traje mais sensacional ou o mais fatal das cerimônias de abertura. Estou num macacão colado simples e preto que me cobre do tornozelo até o pescoço. Brilhantes botas de couro enlaçadas até os meus joelhos. Mas é a capa agitada feita de jorros de laranja, amarelo, e vermelho e chapéu combinando que define esse traje. Cinna planeja tocar fogo neles logo antes da nossa carruagem entrar nas ruas.**

**— Não são chamas de verdade, é claro, só um pouco de fogo sintético que Portia e eu inventamos. Você estará perfeitamente segura.**

**Mas eu não estou convencida de que não ficarei perfeitamente tostada na hora que alcançarmos o centro da cidade.**

— Aí sim seria uma cerimônia de abertura inesquecível — disse Jake.

— "Tributos do distrito 12 pegam fogo literalmente e vão parar no hospital" — completou íris.

— O Capitol não se importaria — disse Jake seriamente, voltando a ler.

**Meu rosto está relativamente limpo de maquiagem, só um pouco de iluminador aqui e ali. Meu cabelo fora escovado e então trançado pelas minhas costas no meu estilo normal.**

**— Quero que a audiência te reconheça quando você estiver na arena — Cinna fala sonhadoramente. — Katniss, a garota em chamas.**

**Passa pela minha mente que a conduta calma e normal de Cinna esconde um completo louco.**

Jake e íris começaram a gargalhar.

— Porque ninguém pode ser normal na Capitol — disse íris.

— Ele é um psicopata, pessoas! Cuidado! Ele vai queima-la viva! — brincou Jake.

**Apesar da revelação dessa manhã sobre o caráter de Peeta, eu estou na verdade aliviada quando ele aparece, vestido em um traje idêntico. Ele deve conhecer fogo, sendo o filho de um padeiro e tudo. Sua estilista, Portia, e o time dela acompanhando-o ao entrar, e todos estão absolutamente tontos de animação sobre o furor que causaremos. Exceto Cinna. Ele simplesmente parece um pouco fatigado enquanto aceita os parabéns.**

**Somos movidos rapidamente para o andar de baixo do Centro de Remodelagem, o que é essencialmente um estábulo gigante. A cerimônia de abertura está para começar. Pares de tributos estão sendo colocados em carruagens puxadas por times de quatro cavalos. Os nossos são negros como carvão. Os animais são tão bem treinados, ninguém nem mesmo precisa guiar suas rédeas.**

— Fico pensando se os cavalos começassem a dar a louca assim que vissem o fogo — íris voltou a rir e Jake simplesmente negou com a cabeça, divertido.

**Cinna e Portia nos dirigem para a carruagem e cuidadosamente arrumam as posições dos nossos corpos, guarnecendo nossas capas, antes de saírem para fazerem consultas um com o outro.**

**— O que você acha? — sussurro para Peeta. — Do fogo?**

**— Eu arranco a sua capa se você arrancar a minha — ele diz por dentes cerrados.**

Íris e Jake voltaram a rir um pouco.

**— Fechado — respondo.**

**Talvez, se conseguirmos tirá-las cedo o bastante, possamos evitar as piores queimaduras. É ruim, contudo. Eles nos jogarão na arena não importa em que condição estejamos.**

Íris fica horrorizada, pelo visto a situação era bem pior do que parecia.

**— Eu sei que prometemos a Haymitch que faríamos exatamente o que eles dissessem, mas eu não acho que ele considerou esse ângulo.**

**— Onde está Haymitch, de qualquer jeito? Ele não deveria nos proteger desse tipo de coisa?**

**— Com todo aquele álcool nele, provavelmente não é aconselhável tê-lo por perto de chamas.**

**E de repente estamos os dois rindo. Suponho que ambos estamos tão nervosos sobre os Jogos e, mais prementemente petrificados em sermos transformados em tochas humanas, que não estamos agindo sensivelmente.**

— Eu queria ver o Haymitch doidão — disse íris.

**A música de abertura começa. É fácil de ouvir, explodindo pela Capitol. Portas massivas deslizaram-se para revelar as ruas enfileiradas com pessoas. A viagem dura por volta de vinte minutos e acaba na Cidade Circular, onde eles nos recebem, tocam o hino, e nos escoltam para o Centro de Treinamento, que será nossa casa/prisão até que os Jogos comecem.**

**Os tributos do Distrito 1 viajam numa carruagem puxada por cavalos brancos de neve. Eles parecem tão bonitos, pintados com spray de prata, em túnicas de bom gosto brilhando com jóias. O Distrito 1 faz itens de luxo para Capitol. Você consegue ouvir os urros da multidão. Eles são sempre favoritos.**

**Distrito 2 entra em posição para segui-los. Num piscar de olhos, estamos todos nos aproximando da porta e eu consigo ver que entre o céu nublado e a tarde, a luz está ficando cinza.**

**Os tributos do Distrito 11 estão saindo quando Cinna aparece com uma tocha acessa.**

**— Vamos lá, então — ele diz, e antes que ambos possamos reagir ele toca fogo nas nossas capas.**

**Eu arfo, esperando pelo calor, mas há só uma leve sensação de cócegas. Cinna sobe perante nós e incendeia nossas toucas. Ele solta um suspiro de alívio.**

**— Funciona.**

— Ele nem testou? — perguntou íris, arregalando os olhos.

— Acho que ele falou aquilo só para zoar com a cara deles — disse Jake.

**Então ele gentilmente coloca uma mão sob meu queixo.**

**— Lembrem-se, cabeças erguidas. Sorrisos. Eles vão amar vocês!**

— Normalmente quem fala isso é a Effie — disse íris.

**Cinna pula da carruagem e tem uma última ideia. Ele grita algo para nós, mas a música o afoga. Ele grita novamente e gesticula.**

**— O que ele está dizendo? — pergunto ao Peeta.**

**Pela primeira vez, eu olho para ele e percebo que, incandescendo com as chamas falsas, ele está deslumbrante. E eu devo estar também.**

**— Acho que ele disse para segurarmos as mãos.**

**Ele agarra minha mão direita com sua esquerda, e olhamos para Cinna para confirmação. Ele assente e faz um joia, e essa é a última coisa que eu vejo antes de entrarmos na cidade.**

**O inicial alarme da multidão quando aparecemos rapidamente mudou para aplausos e gritos de "Distrito Doze!" Todas as cabeças viraram na nossa direção, puxando o foco das três carruagens a nossa frente. De primeira, fico congelada, mas então eu capturo-nos em uma enorme tela de televisão e fico chocado por parecermos tão estonteantes.**

**No crepúsculo aprofundante, a luz do fogo ilumina nossos rostos. Parecemos estar deixando uma trilha de fogo com nossas capas flutuantes. Cinna estava certo sobre a maquiagem mínima, ambos parecemos mais atraentes, mas absolutamente reconhecíveis.**

— Sério que a mamãe vai ter um ataque de ego agora? — brincou íris.

**_Lembrem-se, cabeças erguidas. Sorrisos. Eles vão amar vocês!_**** Ouço a voz de Cinna em minha cabeça. Eu levanto meu queixo um pouco mais alto, coloco meu sorriso mais vencedor e aceno com minha mão livre.**

**Estou feliz por ter Peeta agora para me apoiar em equilíbrio, ele é tão firme, sólido como uma pedra. À medida que ganho confiança, eu de verdade sopro alguns beijos para a multidão. As pessoas na Capitol estão pirando, nos molhando com flores, gritando nossos nomes, nossos primeiros nomes, os quais eles se deram ao trabalho de encontrar no folheto.**

— Ah! Ainda tem folheto como se fosse uma peça teatral! — disse Jake.

**A música golpeante, os aplausos, e a admiração cavaram seu caminho para o meu coração, e eu não consigo suprimir minha animação. Cinna me deu uma grande vantagem. Ninguém me esquecerá. Não a minha aparência, não o meu nome. Katniss. A garota em chamas.**

**Pela primeira vez, sinto uma centelha de esperança crescendo em mim. Certamente deve haver um patrocinador disposto a me pegar! E com um pouco de ajuda extra, alguma comida, a arma certa, por que eu deveria me contar fora dos Jogos?**

**Alguém me jogou uma rosa vermelha. Eu pego-a, dou uma cheirada delicada, e sopro um beijo de volta na direção geral da pessoa que deu. Uma centena de mãos se estica para pegar meu beijo, como se fosse uma coisa real e tangível.**

**— Katniss! Katniss!**

**Consigo ouvir meu nome sendo chamado de todos os lados. Todos querem os meus beijos.**

— Está podendo, hein — brincou íris.

**Não é até eu entrar na Cidade Circular que percebo que eu devo ter parado completamente a circulação na mão de Peeta. De tão apertado que eu estive segurando-a. Eu olho para baixo para nossos dedos entrelaçados enquanto afrouxo o meu aperto, mas ele recupera seu aperto na minha.**

**— Não, não me solte — ele diz. A luz do fogo relampeja em seus olhos azuis. — Por favor. Eu talvez caia dessa coisa.**

Jake e íris começaram a rir.

— Aham! Só por causa disso, né? — brincou íris.

**— Está bem — digo.**

**Então eu continuo segurando, mas não consigo evitar de me sentir estranha em relação a maneira com que Cinna nos uniu. Não é realmente justo nos apresentar como uma equipe e então nos trancar em uma arena para nos matarmos.**

Íris e Jake se perguntavam a mesma coisa: "Como eles sobreviveram?"

**As doze carruagens enchem o labirinto da Cidade Circular. Nos prédios que envolvem a Cidade Circular, cada janela está cheia com os cidadãos mais prestigiados da Capitol. Nossos cavalos puxam nossa carruagem bem na frente da mansão do Presidente Snow, e nós paramos. A música acaba com um adorno.**

**O presidente, um homem pequeno e magro com cabelo branco como papel, dá as boas-vindas oficiais de um balcão acima de nós. É tradição cortar para os rostos dos tributos durante a fala. Mas consigo ver na tela que nós estamos conseguindo muito mais do que a nossa cona de tempo o ar.**

**Quanto mais escuro fica, mais difícil fica tirar os olhos das nossas capas flutuantes. Quando o hino nacional toca, eles realmente se esforçam para cortar rapidamente para cada par de tributos, mas a câmera fica presa na carruagem do Distrito 12 enquanto desfila ao redor do círculo uma última vez e desaparece no Centro de Treinamento.**

— Eles conseguiram alguns inimigos de cara, provavelmente — disse íris — Os outros vão ficar com inveja.

**As portas acabaram de fechar atrás de nós quando somos engolfados pelos times de preparação, que mal estão entendíveis enquanto tagarelam sobre a nossa glória. Enquanto olho ao redor, noto que vários outros tributos estão nos lançando olhares sujos, o que confirma o que eu tinha suspeitado: nós literalmente brilhamos mais que todos eles.**

— Viu? — disse íris.

**Então Cinna e Portia estão lá, nos ajudando a descer da carruagem, cuidadosamente removendo nossas capas flamejantes e toucas. Portia extingue as chamas com algum tipo de spray aerossol.**

**Eu percebo que ainda estou colada em Peeta e forço meus dedos duros a se abrirem. Ambos massageamos nossas mãos.**

— Caramba! Se íris já é forte, imagina a mãe — disse Jake.

Íris, em uma atitude completamente madura, mostrou a língua para o irmão.

**— Obrigado por ficar segurando em mim. Eu estava ficando um pouco trêmulo lá — Peeta falou.**

**— Não pareceu. Estou certa de que ninguém notou.**

**— Estou certo de que não notaram nada além de você. Você devia usar chamas mais frequentemente — ele respondeu. — Elas combinam com você.**

**E então ele me dá outro sorriso que parece tão genuinamente doce com exatamente o toque certo de timidez que uma quentura inesperada corre por mim.**

— Caramba! Já nessa idade, minha filha? — brincou íris.

Jake não conseguiu evitar rir da brincadeira da irmã.

**Um sinal de aviso dispara na minha cabeça. Não seja tão estúpida. Peeta está planejando como matar você, lembro a mim mesma. Ele está te encantando para torná-la uma vítima fácil. Quanto mais agradável ele for, mais mortal ele é.**

**Mas porque dois podem jogar esse jogo, eu fico na ponta dos pés e beijo sua bochecha. Bem em seu machucado.**

Jake fechou o livro, escondeu dentro da mochila e cruzou os braços para íris.

— Pronto — disse — Já lemos um capítulo, como o prometido. Agora vai se trocar porque temos que almoçar e fazer os deveres.

— Você é tão insuportável fazendo o trabalho de irmão mais velho — reclamou íris, saindo do quarto.

Jake trocou de roupa e adiantou os deveres, enquanto a irmã demorava um século para trocar de roupa. Quando a irmã acabou deu uma batida "suave" na porta para avisar e desceu as escadas para o almoço.

Jake não pôde evitar perceber que sua mãe estavam um pouco estranha, mas talvez fosse apenas sua impressão.

— Vou ajudar a íris com o dever — inventou, subindo as escadas atrás da irmã.

Quando entrou no quarto, íris já estava com o livro na mão.

— Me perdi! — anunciou íris, quando Jake entrou no quarto — Qual foi o último capítulo que lemos?

— O capítulo 5 — respondeu Jake.

— Então, agor — murmurou íris, procurando a página.

— Não, não — ironizou Jake — Agora é o 10.

— **Capítulo 6** — leu íris entredentes.


	7. Capítulo 6

**N/A:** Me desculpem pela demora para postar! Espero que gostem! Vou responder os reviews que recebi (já estava na hora, né?):

**Lais:**_ Obrigada, espero que continue acompanhando a fanfic. Também adoro fanfics desse gênero, por isso que criei essa aqui, já que não encontrei nenhuma de "Lendo: The Hunger Games". Às vezes pode ocorrer de eu demorar mais tempo do que normal para postar, mas eu não abandonarei a fanfic. Desculpe a demora para responder seu review._

**Flavia FV:**_ Fico feliz que tenha gostado :) Aqui está o capítulo 6!_

* * *

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Katniss desconfiada, olhando para Íris e Jake almoçando.

— Claro — respondeu Íris — Por que não estaria?

— Você estão quietos...

— Eu juro que não te entendo! — disse Jake — Uma hora você reclama que não calamos a boca e quando ficamos quietos você reclama do silêncio.

Katniss fuzilou Jake com o olhar e este, em resposta, voltou a comer, entendendo que era para calar a boca.

Depois que todos acabaram de comer, Katniss recolheu os pratos e os dois subiram de volta para o quarto de Jake.

— Não vai voltar a bancar uma de irmão responsável, certo? — perguntou Íris — Até porque você não é!

— Eu pelo menos fiz os deveres — retrucou Jake — Quero ver o que mamãe dirá quando você voltar amanhã com uma advertência.

— Eu me viro caso isso aconteça — respondeu Íris, entediada — Eu já estou acostumada a fazer os deveres em cima da hora, mesmo.

— Depois não queira vir jogar a culpa para cima de mim, como você gosta de fazer.

— Para de drama, garoto!

Eles pularam de susto quando Katniss deu um tapa na porta para fazer eles pararem de brigar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio até escutarem os passos de Katniss indo para o final do corredor.

Jake deu uma risada abafada ao olhar o rosto assustado de Íris.

— Que susto, meu Deus! — disse Íris com a mão no colo.

Íris fechou a cara ao olhar a expressão de Jake e deu um tapa no braço dele.

— Ai! — reclamou Jake.

Eles ouviram os passos de Katniss passando pelo corredor e ficaram em silêncio novamente.

— Para de rir de mim — disse Íris apenas movendo a boca, quando Katniss desceu as escadas.

Jake foi para a porta do quarto e abriu uma fresta para conferir se a barra estava limpa. Então, voltou a fecha-la e viu Íris sentada em um canto da cama com o livro aberto sobre as pernas cruzadas dela.

— Estava pensando em ler antes de mim? — perguntou Jake, com os braços cruzados.

— Eu só estava procurando a página certa — mentiu Íris — Ela desceu?

— Sim, mas ela pode voltar. É melhor tomarmos mais cuidado de agora em diante, parece que ela está desconfiando...

— Vou começar a ler — disse Íris.

Jake se aproximou, sentando na frente de Íris e ela começou a ler baixo.

**O Centro de Treinamento tem uma torre designada exclusivamente para os tributos e suas equipes. Ela será a nossa casa até os reais Jogos começarem. Cada distrito tem todo um andar. Você simplesmente entra num elevador e pressiona o número do seu distrito. Fácil o bastante para lembrar.**

**Eu tinha entrado num elevador um par de vezes no Edifício da Justiça no Distrito 12. Uma vez para receber a medalha pela morte do meu pai e depois ontem para dizer meu adeus final para meus amigos e família. Mas aquele era uma coisa escura e que range, que se move como uma lesma e cheira como leite azedo. As paredes deste elevador são feitas de cristal, assim você pode assistir as pessoas no andar térreo encolhendo-se ao tamanho de formigas enquanto você sobe no ar.**

**É estimulante, e eu sou tentada a perguntar a Effie Trinket se nós podemos andar nele de novo, mas de alguma forma isso parece infantil.**

Íris deu uma risada um pouco seca, ainda tensa com a possibilidade de eles serem descobertos.

**Aparentemente, os deveres de Effie Trinket não se concluíram na estação. Ela e Haymitch irão nos inspecionar até a arena. De certo modo, isso é bom, porque pelo menos podemos contar com ela para nos levar aos lugares pontualmente enquanto que nós não temos visto Haymitch desde que ele aceitou nos ajudar no trem. Provavelmente desmaiado em algum lugar.**

**Effie Trinket, por outro lado, parecia estar voando alto. Nós somos a primeira equipe que ela jamais escoltou que fez um estouro nas cerimônias de abertura. Ela é amável não só pelos nossos trajes, mas como nós nos dirigimos. E, para ouvi-la dizer que ela conhece todo mundo que é alguém na Capitol, e que tem falado de nós todo o dia, tentando ganhar patrocinadores para nós.**

— Isso é bom... — murmurou Jake.

Íris concordou com a cabeça, olhando brevemente por cima do ombro de Jake, antes de voltar a ler.

**— Eu tenho sido muito misteriosa, entretanto — ela diz, seus olhos oblíquos meio fechados. — Porque, é claro, Haymitch não se preocupou em me dizer suas estratégias. Mas tenho feito o meu melhor com o que tenho que trabalhar. Como Katniss se sacrificou por sua irmã. Como ambos vocês lutaram com sucesso para superar a barbaridade do distrito de vocês.**

— Effie deveria escrever roteiro de novela — disse Íris.

**Barbaridade? Isso é irônico vindo de uma mulher ajudando a nos preparar para um massacre. E em quê ela está baseando o nosso sucesso? Nossas maneiras na mesa?**

Íris e Jake riram, mas não comentaram nada.

**— Todo mundo tem suas reservas, naturalmente. Vocês sendo de um distrito de carvão. Mas eu falei, e isso foi muito esperto da minha parte, eu falei: "Bem, se você colocar pressão o bastante no carvão, ele se torna pérolas!"**

**Effie sorri para nós de forma tão brilhante que não temos escolha a não ser responder entusiasmadamente, embora sua inteligência esteja errada.**

**Carvão não se transforma em pérolas. Elas crescem em um molusco. Possivelmente ela quer dizer que carvão se transforma em diamantes, mas então não é verdade. Eu tenho escutado que eles têm algum tipo de máquina no Distrito 1 que pode transformar grafite em diamantes. Mas nós não exploramos grafite no Distrito 12. Esse era o trabalho do Distrito 13 até eles serem destruídos.**

— Bem, a sorte deles é que os patrocinadores não são mais inteligentes que Effie — disse Jake — Caso contrário...

— Se fosse assim teria mais pessoas ricas no distrito 12 — acrescentou Íris.

**Pergunto-me se as pessoas com as quais ela está fazendo nossa propaganda por todo dia sabem disso ou se importam.**

Jake e Íris sorriram com a coincidência.

**— Infelizmente, não posso fechar acordos de patrocínios por vocês. Somente Haymitch pode fazer isso — Effie falou com raiva. — Mas não se preocupem, eu vou levá-lo à mesa na mira se necessário.**

**Embora tenha carência em muitas áreas, Effie Trinket tem uma certa determinação que eu tenho que admirar.**

— Ela já está há anos sorteando e "representando" os tributos do distrito 12 — disse Jake — Deve estar esperançosa de que alguma vez algum tributo do distrito ganhe.

**Meus quartos são maiores que nossa casa inteira. Eles são de veludo, como no vagão do trem, mas, além disso, tem tantas máquinas automáticas que estou certa de que não terei tempo para apertar todos os botões. O chuveiro sozinho tem um painel com mais de cem opções que você pode escolher regulando a temperatura da água, pressão, sabonetes, xampus, perfumes, óleos e esponjas para massagem.**

**Quando você sai em uma pequena esteira, aquecedores aparecem para secar seu corpo. Em vez de lutar com os nós no meu cabelo molhado, meramente coloquei minha mão em uma caixa que enviou uma corrente através do meu couro cabeludo, desembaraçando, partindo e secando meu cabelo quase instantaneamente. Ele flutua para baixo em torno dos meus ombros, numa cortina brilhante.**

**Programo o closet por uma veste do meu gosto.**

— Vai ser um pouco difícil de encontrar do jeito que o Capitol é extravagante — murmurou Íris.

**O zoom da janela foca em partes da cidade ao meu comando. Você precisa apenas sussurrar o tipo de comida de um cardápio gigantesco num bocal e ela aparece, quente e úmida, ante a você em menos de um minuto. Ando ao redor do quarto comendo fígado de ganso e um pão inchado até que há uma batida na porta. Effie está me chamando para jantar.**

**Bom, estou faminta.**

**Peeta, Cinna e Portia estão de pé em um balcão que tem vista panorâmica do Capitol quando entramos no salão de jantar. Estou satisfeita por ver os estilistas, particularmente depois de eu escutar que Haymitch se juntará a nós. Uma refeição presidida apenas por Effie e Haymitch é obrigada a ser um desastre.**

Os dois riram.

— Só consigo imaginar — disse Íris — Os dois brigam que nem cão e gato.

**Além disso, jantar não é exatamente sobre comida, é sobre planejar nossas estratégias, e Cinna e Portia já têm provado o quão valorosos eles são.**

**Um jovem vestido em uma túnica branca nos oferece todos os cálices de vinho. Penso sobre recusá-lo, mas eu nunca tinha tido vinho, exceto a coisa feita em casa que minha mãe usava para tosse, e quando vou conseguir a chance de experimentá-lo de novo? Eu tomo um trago do líquido seco e ácido e secretamente penso que poderia ser melhorado com algumas colheres de mel.**

**Haymitch só aparece quando o jantar começa a ser servido. Parece como se ele tivesse seu próprio estilista, porque ele está limpo e tratado e mais sóbrio do que jamais eu o tinha visto.**

— Imagine se ele não tivesse! — disse Jake.

**Ele não recusa a oferta de vinho, mas quando começa a tomar sua sopa, percebo que essa é a primeira vez que eu o tinha visto comer. Talvez ele realmente se esforce para nos ajudar.**

**Cinna e Portia parecem ter um efeito civilizador em Haymitch e Effie. Ao menos eles estão se dirigindo um ao outro de maneira decente.**

Íris e Jake sorriram de novo.

**E ambos são nada além de elogios para o ato de abertura dos nossos estilistas. Enquanto eles fazem conversa fiada, concentro-me na refeição.**

**Sopa de cogumelos, verduras amargas com tomates do tamanho de ervilhas, rosbife em fatias finas como papel, macarrão com molho verde, o queijo que derrete na sua língua servido com doce de uvas azul.**

— Odeio macarrão com molho verde — resmungou Íris.

**Os servidores, todos pessoas jovens vestidas em túnicas brancas como aquele que nos deu vinho, movem-se silenciosamente de lá para cá da mesa, mantendo nossos pratos e taças cheias.**

**A cerca de metade da minha taça de vinho minha cabeça começa a ficar enevoada, então mudo para água. Não gosto da sensação e espero que vá embora logo. Como Haymitch pode suportar ficar andando por aí assim a toda hora é um mistério.**

— Não seria muito legal se, na hora do treinamento, os tributos dos outros distritos a vissem de ressaca — disse Jake.

**Tento me focar na conversa, que tem se direcionado à nossas vestes da entrevista, quando uma garota coloca um glorioso bolo na mesa e habilmente o acende. Ela inflama e então as chamas vacilam ao redor das beiras por um momento até finalmente acabar. Tenho um momento de dúvida.**

— Tudo tem que ter chamas agora, é? — perguntou Jake.

**— O que faz queimar? É álcool? — digo, olhando para a garota. — Essa é a última coisa que eu... oh! Eu te conheço!**

**Não posso dizer o nome ou a idade para o rosto da garota. Mas estou certa. O cabelo vermelho escuro, as feições impressionantes, a pele branca de porcelana. Mas mesmo que eu diga as palavras, sinto meu interior se contraindo de ansiedade e culpa a visão dela, e enquanto não posso lembrar, sei que alguma memória ruim está associada a ela. A expressão de terror que cruza em seu rosto apenas aumenta minha confusão e intranquilidade. Ela balança seu rosto em negação e rapidamente se afasta da mesa.**

— Não é bom conhecer um Avox — disse Jake.

Íris olhou interrogativa para Jake, mas ele apenas a ignorou.

**Quando olho para trás, os quatro adultos estão me assistindo como gaviões.**

**— Não seja ridícula, Katniss. Como seria possível você conhecer uma Avox? — repreende Effie. — Só em imaginação.**

**— O que é um Avox? — pergunto estupidamente.**

**— Alguém que cometeu um crime. Eles cortam sua língua, assim ela não pode falar — diz Haymitch. — Ela provavelmente é uma traidora de algum tipo. Não tem como você conhecê-la.**

Íris arregalou os olhos em estado de choque.

**— E mesmo se conhecesse, não é para você falar com nenhum deles a não ser para dar uma ordem — Effie anunciou. — É claro, você de fato não a conhece.**

— Não deveriam trata-la dessa maneira! — protestou Íris — É um ser humano.

**Mas eu realmente a conheço. E agora que Haymitch tem mencionado a palavra traidor, eu lembro de onde. A desaprovação é tão alta que eu nunca podia admitir.**

**— Não, acho que não, eu só... — gaguejo, e o vinho não está ajudando.**

**Peeta estala seus dedos.**

— Lá vai ele salvar a pele dela — disse Jake.

**— Delly Cartwright. É isso. Continuei pensando que ela parecia familiar também. Então percebo que ela é desanimada demais para Delly.**

**Delly Cartwright é uma garota boba de rosto pálido, com um cabelo amarelado, que parece tão servil para conosco quanto um besouro para uma borboleta. Ela pode também ser a pessoa mais amigável do planeta – sorri constantemente para todo mundo na escola, até para mim. Eu nunca tinha visto a garota de cabelos vermelhos sorrir. Mas agarrei a sugestão de Peeta agradecida.**

**— É claro, era essa em quem eu estava pensando. Deve ser pelo cabelo — digo.**

**— Algo sobre os olhos, também.**

**A energia a mesa relaxa.**

**— Oh, bem. Se isso é tudo — diz Cinna. — E sim, o bolo tem bebida alcoólica, mas todo o álcool queimou. Eu o pedi especialmente em honra a sua estreia brilhante.**

— Percebe-se — disse Jake.

**Nós comemos o bolo e entramos na sala de estar para assistir o replay das cerimônias de abertura que está sendo transmitido. Umas poucas outras duplas fazem uma boa impressão, mas nenhuma delas é capaz de comparar-se a nós.**

— O ego de alguém está ficando sufocante — zombou Jake — Parece você.

— Você está pedindo para apanhar —sibilou Íris.

— E por que ainda não fez?

Íris ficou em silêncio e Jake levantou uma sobrancelha. Desde que começaram a ler os livros, parecia que tinham feito um acordo silencioso de diminuir as brigas.

— Continue assim e vai se arrepender — disse Íris, voltando a ler.

**Mesmo nosso próprio grupo solta um "Ahh" enquanto eles nos mostram saindo do Centro de Remodelagem.**

**— De quem foi a ideia de segurar as mãos? — pergunta Haymitch.**

**— Cinna — Portia responde.**

**— Só um perfeito toque de rebelião — diz Haymitch. — Muito bom.**

— Haymitch sempre foi rebelde — disse Jake.

— Você reclama que eu não calo a boca, mas quem não está calando agora é você!

— Oras, se você pode falar eu também posso! A boca é minha...

— "A boca é minha e eu falo o que eu quiser"? Sério? Que frase mais velha!

Eles se calaram quando perceberam que a voz de ambos tinha aumentado durante a discussão. Se Katniss escutasse aquilo poderia tanto achar que eles tinham voltado ao normal quanto subir para conferir o que estava acontecendo.

Jake fuzilou Íris com o olhar, deixando claro que se pudesse continuaria e ela entrecerrou os olhos em resposta.

**Rebelião? Eu tenho que pensar sobre isso por um momento. Mas quando lembro das outras duplas, permanecendo rigidamente distantes, nunca tocando ou reconhecendo o outro, como se seus tributos companheiros não existissem, como se os Jogos já tivessem começado, eu sei o que Haymitch quer dizer. Apresentando-nos não como adversários, mas como amigos, tem nos distinguido tanto quanto os trajes ardentes.**

**— Amanhã de manhã é a primeira seção de treinamento. Encontrem-me no café da manhã e direi a vocês exatamente como quero que vocês joguem — Haymitch anuncia para Peeta e eu. — Agora vão dormir um pouco enquanto os adultos conversam.**

— As coisas realmente não mudam com o passar dos anos — interrompeu-se Íris.

**Peeta e eu andamos juntos pelo corredor para nossos quartos. Quando chegamos à minha porta, ele se inclina contra a estrutura, não bloqueando minha entrada exatamente, mas insistindo para eu prestar atenção nele.**

**— Então, Delly Cartwright. Imagine encontrar sua sósia aqui.**

— Que ironia, não? — disse Jake.

**Ele está pedindo por uma explicação, e estou tentada a dar uma a ele. Ambos sabemos que ele me deu cobertura. Assim aqui estou eu, em débito com ele de novo. Se disser a ele a verdade, de alguma forma coisas podem aparecer. Como isso pode machucar realmente? Mesmo se ele repetir a história, não podia fazer a mim nenhum dano.**

— É... Ela meio que deve uma explicação — disse Íris.

— Ele encobriu ela porque quis — disse Jake.

— Se ele não tivesse a encoberto, ela estaria encrencada.

— Ela mesma disse que não faria nenhum dano a ela se as outras pessoas soubessem.

**Era apenas algo que eu testemunhei. E ele mentiu tanto quando eu sobre Delly Cartwright. Percebo que quero muito conversar com alguém sobre essa garota. Alguém que possa ser capaz de me ajudar a compreender sua história.**

**Gale seria minha primeira escolha, mas é improvável que eu veja Gale novamente.**

— Pessimista — murmurou Jake.

**Tento imaginar se dizer a Peeta pode dar a ele alguma possível vantagem sobre mim, mas não vejo como. Talvez dividir um segredo o fará acreditar que eu o vejo como amigo, na verdade.**

**Além disso, a ideia da garota com sua língua mutilada me assusta. Ela me lembra porque estou aqui. Não para pousar com trajes berrantes e comer coisas gostosas. Mas para ter uma morte sangrenta, enquanto a multidão encoraja meu assassinato.**

**Dizer ou não dizer? Meu cérebro ainda está devagar do vinho. Olho para o corredor vazio como se a decisão estivesse ali.**

**Peeta capta minha hesitação.**

**— Você já esteve no telhado?**

**Eu balanço minha cabeça.**

**— Cinna me mostrou. Você pode praticamente ver toda a cidade. O vento é um pouco barulhento, entretanto.**

**Eu traduzo isso como "Ninguém poderá nos ouvir conversar" na minha cabeça. Você tem a sensação de que poderíamos estar sob vigilância aqui.**

— Só faltava isso — disse Íris — Ter câmeras nas habitações também.

**— Nós podemos apenas subir?**

**— Claro, venha — Peeta diz.**

**Sigo-o para um lance de escadaria que vai ao telhado. Há um pequeno cômodo em forma de cúpula com uma porta para fora. Quando pisamos dentro do ar da noite fresco e ventoso, eu seguro meu fôlego pela vista.**

**A Capitol cintila como um vasto campo de vaga-lumes. Eletricidade no Distrito 12 vinha e ia, usualmente nós só a tínhamos por poucas horas por dia.**

— Será que nos distrito também eram isso? — perguntou Íris.

— São os distritos da tecnologia e energia — disse Jake — Devia ser direto.

**Frequentemente as noites são passadas a luz de velas. A única hora que você pode contar com ela é quando eles estão exibindo os Jogos ou alguma mensagem importante do governo na televisão, que é obrigatório assistir. Mas aqui não existiria carência. Nunca.**

**Peeta e eu andamos para o parapeito nos limites do telhado. Eu olho para baixo ao lado do edifício para a rua, que está zunindo de gente. Você pode ouvir seus carros, um berro ocasional, e um estranho toque metálico. No Distrito 12, nós todos estaríamos pensando na cama agora.**

**— Perguntei a Cinna porque eles nos deixam subir aqui. Eles não estariam preocupados que algum dos tributos possa decidir pular pela beirada? — Peeta falou.**

**— O que ele disse? — pergunto.**

**— Você não pode — diz Peeta. Ele levanta sua mão num espaço aparentemente. Há um zumbido afiado e ele puxa a mão de volta. — Algum tipo de campo elétrico te joga de volta ao telhado.**

**— Sempre preocupados com a nossa segurança — digo.**

— Segurança — resmungou Jake — Estão preocupados se os tributos vão se suicidar antes dos jogos...

— O que aconteceria se isso ocorresse? —perguntou Íris.

— Desafiar o Capitol não é a melhor das opções...

— Eu perguntei o que aconteceria.

Jake desviou o olhar.

— Matariam toda a sua família, provavelmente — respondeu.

**Embora Cinna tenha mostrado a Peeta o telhado, pergunto-me se não deveríamos estar aqui em cima agora, tão tarde e sozinhos. Eu nunca tinha visto tributos no telhado do Centro de Treinamento antes. Mas isso não significa que nós não estamos sendo gravados.**

— Espera! — disse Íris, repentinamente — Então eles _são_ gravados nas habitações?

Jake franziu o cenho, sem saber o que responder.

**— Você acha que eles estão nos assistindo agora?**

— Não existe privacidade? — perguntou Íris.

Jake riu secamente.

— Só falta terem câmeras nos banheiros — continuou murmurando.

**— Talvez — ele admite. — Venha ver o jardim.**

**Do outro lado da cúpula eles construíram um jardim com canteiros de flores e árvores em vasos. Nos ramos estão pendurados centenas de sinos de vento, que contam pelo tinido que eu ouvi. Aqui no jardim, na noite ventosa, é o suficiente para abafar duas pessoas que estão tentando não ser ouvidas. Peeta olha para mim com expectativa.**

— Pelo menos isso — disse Íris.

**Eu finjo examinar uma flor.**

**— Nós estávamos caçando na floresta um dia. Escondidos, esperando pela caça — eu sussurro.**

**— Você e seu pai? — ele sussurra de volta.**

**— Não, meu amigo Gale. Repentinamente, todos os pássaros pararam de cantar de uma vez. Exceto um. Era como se ele estivesse nos dando uma chamada de alerta. E então nós a vimos. Tenho certeza que era a mesma garota. Um garoto estava com ela. Suas roupas estavam esfarrapadas. Eles tinham círculos escuros sob seus olhos de falta de sono. Eles estavam correndo como se suas vidas dependessem disso.**

— Ou eles desafiaram o Capitol ou eles fugiram do seu distrito — disse Íris.

— O que seria a mesma coisa, basicamente — disse Jake.

**Por um momento eu fico em silêncio, enquanto lembro como a visão desse estranho par, claramente não do Distrito 12, correndo através da floresta nos imobilizou. Depois, nós nos perguntamos se podíamos tê-los ajudado a escapar. Talvez pudéssemos. Ocultá-los. Se nós tivéssemos nos movido rapidamente. Gale e eu estávamos tomados pela surpresa, sim, mas ambos somos caçadores. Sabemos como animais parecem aflitos. Sabíamos que o par estava em problemas tão logo que nós os vimos. Mas apenas assistimos.**

**— O hovercraft apareceu do nada — continuei para Peeta. — Quero dizer, em um momento o céu estava vazio e no outro lá estava ele. Não fez nenhum som, mas eles o viram. Uma rede caiu em cima da garota e a carregou para cima, rápido, tão rápido como um elevador. Eles atiraram algum tipo de arpão no garoto. Estava amarrado a um cabo e eles o prenderam e o puxaram também. Mas eu estava certa que ele estava morto. Nós escutamos a garota gritar uma vez. O nome do garoto, eu acho. Então ele se foi, o hovercraft. Sumiu no ar. E os pássaros começaram a cantar de novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.**

Íris e Jake ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

**— Eles viram vocês? — Peeta perguntou.**

**— Não sei. Estávamos sob uma rocha — expliquei.**

**Mas eu sei. Houve um momento, depois da chamada do pássaro, mas antes do hovercraft, que a garota tinha nos visto. Ela olhou para mim e gritou por ajuda. Mas nem Gale ou eu tínhamos respondido.**

— O que eles poderiam fazer? — murmurou Íris triste.

**— Você está tremendo — Peeta notou.**

**O vento e a história tinha acabado com todo o calor do meu corpo. O grito da garota. Tinha sido o último?**

— Precisa de língua para gritar? — perguntou Jake.

— Jake! — gritou Íris, chocada.

— Foi só uma pergunta!

— Tem certas coisas que não se deve perguntar.

— Mas uma coisa é cortar a língua, outra é cortar as cordas vocais.

— Estão interligadas, eu acho — disse Íris, de má vontade.

**Peeta tira sua jaqueta e a coloca ao redor dos meus ombros. Eu começo a recuar, mas então deixo, decidindo por um momento aceitar ambos, sua jaqueta e sua gentileza. Um amigo faria isso, certo?**

**— Eles eram daqui? — ele pergunta, e fecha um botão no meu pescoço.**

**Eu assinto. Eles tinham aquela aparência de Capitol neles. O garoto e a garota.**

**— Para onde você acha que eles estavam indo? — ele pergunta.**

**— Eu não sei. O Distrito 12 é muito como o fim da linha. Além de nós, há apenas a imensidão. Se você não contar com as ruínas do Distrito 13 que ainda arde lentamente das bombas tóxicas. Eles mostram na televisão ocasionalmente, só para nos lembrar.**

Jake arregalou os olhos repentinamente, mas Íris não percebeu.

**— Ou porque eles partiriam daqui.**

**Haymitch tinha chamado os Avoxes de traidores. Contra o quê? Só poderia ser o Capitol. Mas eles tinham tudo aqui. Sem causa para rebeldia.**

— Não consigo imaginar o por que — disse Íris — Se fossem dos distritos, tudo bem... Mas do Capitol?

**— Eu partiria daqui — Peeta deixa escapar. Então ele olha ao redor nervosamente. Foi alto o bastante escutar acima dos sinos. — Eu iria para casa agora se eles me deixassem. Mas você tem que admitir, a comida é de primeira.**

**Ele está protegido novamente. Se aquilo é tudo que você escutaria só iria parecer palavras de um tributo assustado, mas de alguém contemplando a inquestionável bondade do Capitol.**

**— Está ficando frio. É melhor entrarmos — ele diz.**

**Dentro da cúpula, é quente e luminoso. Seu tom é leve.**

**— Seu amigo Gale. Ele é o que levou a sua irmã da colheita?**

**— Sim. Você o conhece? — pergunto.**

**— Não realmente. Ouvi que as garotas falam muito sobre ele. Achei que ele fosse seu primo ou algo. Vocês ajudam um ao outro.**

**— Não, nós não somos parentes — digo.**

— Mas parecem — disse Jake.

**Peeta acena, ilegível.**

**— Ele veio dizer adeus para você?**

**— Sim — respondo, observando-o cuidadosamente. — E seu pai também. Ele me trouxe biscoitos.**

**Peeta levanta suas sobrancelhas como se fosse novidade. Mas depois de vê-lo mentindo tão facilmente, eu não dou muito crédito.**

**— Verdade? Bem, ele gosta de você e da sua irmã. Acho que ele queria ter tido uma filha em vez de uma casa cheia de garotos.**

**A ideia de que eu poderia ter sido discutida, na mesa de jantar, no fogo da padaria, apenas de passagem na casa de Peeta me dá um sobressalto. Deveria ter sido quando a mãe estava fora do cômodo.**

**— Ele conhecia sua mãe quando eles eram crianças — Peeta falou.**

**Outra surpresa. Mas provavelmente verdade.**

**— Oh, sim. Ela cresceu na cidade.**

— Então porque foi parar na Seam? — perguntou Jake.

**Não parece ser educado dizer que ela nunca mencionou o padeiro exceto para elogiar o seu pão.**

**Nós estamos na minha porta. Eu devolvo a jaqueta dele.**

**— Vejo você de manhã, então.**

**— Até — ele diz, e anda pelo corredor.**

**Quando abro minha porta, a garota de cabelo vermelho está recolhendo meu macacão colado e minhas botas de onde eu os deixei no chão antes do banho. Eu quero me desculpar por possivelmente colocá-la em problemas mais cedo. Mas lembro que não é para eu falar com ela a menos para dar uma ordem.**

— Não deveria obedecer a Effie — murmurou Íris.

**— Oh, desculpe — digo. — Eu deveria ter devolvido isso para Cinna. Desculpe. Você pode levá-los para ele?**

**Ela foge dos meus olhos, dá um pequeno aceno, e segue para porta.**

**Eu começaria a dizer a ela que sinto muito pelo jantar. Mas sei que minhas desculpas ficariam mais profundas. Que eu estava envergonhada por nunca ter tentado ajudá-la na floresta. Que eu deixei a Capitol matar o garoto e mutilá-la sem levantar o dedo.**

**Exatamente como eu era assistindo os Jogos.**

— Ela não poderia ter feito nada, nos dois casos — disse Jake.

**Eu chuto meus sapatos e entro sob os cobertores em minhas roupas. O tremor não parou. Talvez a garota nem se lembre de mim. Mas eu sei que ela lembra. Você não esquece o rosto da pessoa que era sua última esperança. Eu puxei os cobertores acima da minha cabeça como se isso fosse me proteger da garota de cabelos vermelhos que não pode falar. Mas eu posso sentir seus olhos me assistindo, perfurando através das paredes, portas e cobertas.**

**Pergunto-me se ela gostará de me assistir morrer.**

— Alguém está ficando paranóica — disse Jake — Ou, possivelmente, é o efeito tardio do vinho.

Íris estende o livro para Jake, sem dizer uma palavra.

— É por isso que eu não queria que você lesse esse livro — disse Jake, suspirando enquanto pegava o livro da mão dela.

— Eu vou ficar bem — sussurrou Íris.

— Faltam três capítulos para chegar na segunda parte — disse Jake.

— Que será?

— Os jogos.

— Isso não me tranquiliza...

Íris levantou da cama e ficou observando a paisagem pela janela.

— Acho melhor você... — começou Jake

— Não — disse Íris — Vamos terminar de ler essa parte.

— Tem certeza?

— Uma hora ou outra eu aprenderia sobre isso.

— Sim, mas daqui a alguns anos e não tão detalhadamente.

— Que partes que a escola oculta?

Íris se virou para Jake, esperando uma resposta.

— Somente algumas coisas. Não é como se eles fossem mostrar os vídeos dos jogos. Aposto que queimaram aquelas coisas quando o Capitol caiu...

Íris percebeu que ele estava desviando do assunto.

— Talvez seja melhor espairecermos um pouco —sugeriu Jake.

— Assim nunca vamos terminar esse livro!

Íris voltou a se sentar na cama, decidida.

— Você lê? — perguntou.

Jake suspirou, frustrado pela teimosa da irmã.

— **Capítulo 7**.

* * *

**N/A:** No próximo capítulo, se eu tiver algum _review_ para responder, responderei aqui embaixo para não atrapalhar a leitura dos demais.


	8. Capítulo 7

**N/A:** Eu estava conferindo os capítulo percebi que tem um erro de continuação. No final do capítulo 5 eles simplesmente vão almoçar e voltar para ler o capítulo, já o capítulo 6 começa com a conversa deles entre o almoço. Me desculpe, gente. Eu estava super distraída quando finalizei o capítulo 5 e deixei esse erro passar.

* * *

— Então deixa eu ver se eu entendi — interrompeu Íris — Você lê os capítulos ímpares e eu os pares?

— Tanto faz, Íris — disse Jake.

— Tanto faz coisa nenhuma!

Jake fez um som impaciente.

— É, Íris. Eu leio os ímpares e você os pares. Agora posso ler?

— Pode.

**Meu repouso é cheio de sonhos perturbadores. O rosto da garota ruiva entrelaça-se com imagens ensanguentadas de Jogos Vorazes anteriores, com a minha mãe longe e incançável, com a magreza e o terror de Prim. Eu me levanto gritando para meu pai correr enquanto a mina explode em milhões de pedacinhos mortíferos de luz.**

**O sol está nascendo pelas janelas. A Capitol tem um ar nebuloso e assombrado. Minha cabeça dói e eu devo ter mordido a parte interna da minha bochecha de noite. Minha língua investiga a carne áspera e sinto gosto de sangue.**

**Lentamente, me arrasto para fora da cama e para o chuveiro. Eu arbitrariamente soco botões no painel de controle e acabo pulando de pé em pé enquanto jatos alternados de água gélida e pelando de quente me acertam. Então sou inundada em espuma de limão que eu tenho que retirar com uma forte escova eriçada. Ah, bem. Pelo menos meu sangue está fluindo.**

— Isso é que é sono — comentou Íris.

**Agora que estou seca e hidratada com loção, acho uma veste que foi deixada para mim na frente do armário. Calça preta apertada, uma túnica cor de vinho de mangas longas e sapatos de couro.**

— Será que foi a Effie quem escolheu? — perguntou Íris.

— A Effie não colocaria uma roupa mais extravagante? — perguntou Jake.

— Tem razão...

**Deixo meu cabelo em uma trança única pelas minhas costas. Essa é a primeira vez desde a manhã da colheita que eu pareço comigo mesma. Nada de cabelo e roupas chiques, nada de capas flutuantes. Simplesmente eu. Parecendo como se eu pudesse estar indo para a floresta. Isso me acalma.**

**Haymitch não nos deu uma hora exata para nos encontrar para o café da manhã e ninguém me chamou essa manhã, mas estou com tanta fome que me dirigi para a sala de jantar, esperando que tenha comida.**

— É impressão minha ou ela acordou mais cedo do que os outros? — perguntou Jake.

— Acordar mais cedo que a Effie é uma proeza — disse Íris.

**Não fico decepcionada. Enquanto a mesa está vazia, em uma comprida tábua do lado foram colocados pelo menos vinte pratos. Um jovem, um Avox, está de pé por perto prestando atenção. Quando eu pergunto se posso me servir, ele concorda assentindo.**

**Sirvo um prato com ovos, salsichas, panquecas cobertas com compota de laranja pastosa, fatias de melão roxo claro. Enquanto eu me empanturro, observo o sol nascer na Capitol. Pego um segundo prato de grãos quentes cobertos por cozido de bife. Finalmente, eu encho um prato com pãezinhos e sento na mesa, quebrando pedacinhos untados e mergulhando-os em chocolate quente, do jeito que Peeta fizera no trem.**

**Minha mente vaga até minha mãe e Prim. Elas devem estar acordadas. Minha mãe preparando o mingau do café da manhã delas. Prim ordenhando sua cabra antes da escola. Há apenas duas manhãs, eu estava em casa. Isso podia estar certo? Sim, só duas. E agora como a casa parecia vazia, mesmo a distância. O que elas falaram ontem a noite após a minha estreia poderosa nos Jogos? Aquilo lhes deu esperança ou simplesmente somou ao seu horror quando elas viram a realidade de vinte e quatro tributos circulando juntos, sabendo que apenas um poderia viver?**

— Esperança — murmurou Íris.

**Haymitch e Peeta entram, desejam-me bom dia, enchem seus pratos. Me deixa irritada Peeta estar usando exatamente a mesma roupa que eu. Eu preciso dizer algo para Cinna. Essa atuação de gêmeos vai explodir nas nossas caras assim que os Jogos começarem. Claro, eles devem saber disso. Então eu me lembro de Haymitch me dizendo para fazer exatamente o que os estilistas me dizem para fazer. Se fosse qualquer outro que não Cinna, eu poderia ter tentado ignorá-lo. Mas após o triunfo da noite passada, eu não tenho muito espaço para criticar as escolhas dele.**

— Seria completamente normal — disse Jake — Vocês duas odeiam receber ordens.

— Ei!

**Estou nervosa quanto ao treinamento. Haverá três dias nos quais todos os tributos praticam juntos. Na última tarde, cada um terá uma chance de se apresentar em particular perante os Gamemakers. Pensar em conhecer os outros tributos cara - a - cara me deixa enjoada. Eu viro o pãozinho que acabei de pegar da cesta continuamente em minhas mãos, mas meu apetite se foi.**

— Se ela colocar de volta na cesta, jogarei isso na cara dela depois — disse Íris — "É falta de educação fazer isso".

— Tudo bem! Você fala isso para ela e ela vai perguntar como você sabe disso — retrucou Jake.

Íris ficou em silêncio sabendo que ele estava certo.

**Quando Haymitch termina diversos pratos de cozido, ele empurra seu prato com um suspiro. Tira um frasco de seu bolso e dá uma longa tragada nela e inclina seus cotovelos na mesa.**

**— Então, vamos direto aos negócios. Treinamento. Primeiro de tudo, se preferirem, eu os treinarei separadamente. Decidam agora.**

**— Por que você nos treinaria separadamente? — pergunto.**

**— Digamos que você tenha uma habilidade secreta que talvez não queira que o outro saiba — diz Haymitch.**

**Eu troco um olhar com Peeta.**

**— Eu não tenho nenhuma habilidade secreta — ele diz. — E eu já sei qual a sua é, certo? Quero dizer, já comi bastante esquilos seus.**

**Eu nunca tinha pensado em Peeta comendo os esquilos que eu tinha matado. De algum modo, sempre imaginei o padeiro se afastando silenciosamente e fritando-os para si. Não por gula. Mas porque famílias da cidade geralmente comem carne de açougue caras. Bife, frango e cavalo.**

— Imagino a desculpa que o padeiro dava a sua esposa quando ela perguntava quem tinha caçado os esquilos — disse Jake.

**— Pode nos treinar juntos — respondo a Haymitch.**

**Peeta concorda.**

**— Tudo bem, então me dêem uma ideia do que conseguem fazer — diz Haymitch.**

**— Eu não consigo fazer nada — Peeta fala. — A não ser que conte assar pão.**

**— Desculpa, não conta. Katniss. Já sei que é habilidosa com uma faca.**

**— Na verdade não. Mas consigo caçar. Com arco e flecha.**

**— E você é boa? — pergunta Haymitch.**

**Tenho que pensar nisso. Eu vinha colocando comida na mesa por quatro anos. Isso não é uma tarefa pequena. Não sou tão boa quanto meu pai era, mas ele tinha tido mais treino. Eu tinha mira melhor do que Gale, mas eu tinha tido mais treino. Ele é um gênio com armadilhas e ciladas.**

— Sei que é horrível pensar nisso, mas imagino Gale nos Hunger Games — disse Íris.

— Ele sobreviveria até o final e Katniss teria que mata-lo. Isso não seria bom para a consciência dela — discordou Jake.

— Antes ele do que o nosso pai. Só o vimos uma vez.

**— Sou mais ou menos — digo.**

— Modesta — disse Jake, revirando os olhos.

**— Ela é excelente — Peeta discorda. — Meu pai compra os esquilos dela. Ele sempre comenta como as flechas nunca penetram o corpo. Ela acerta todos no olho. É o mesmo com os coelhos que ela vende ao açougueiro. Ela consegue até mesmo derrubar veados.**

**Essa avaliação do Peeta das minhas habilidades me toma por completo de surpresa. Primeiro, que ele tenha notado. Segundo, que ele está me promovendo.**

**— O que você está fazendo? — pergunto a ele em suspeita.**

**— O que ****_você_**** está fazendo? Se ele vai nos ajudar, tem que saber do que você é capaz. Não se subestime — Peeta rebate.**

**Eu não sei por que, mas isso não me desce bem.**

— Eu não entendo! — disse Jake, um pouco indignado — Em um momento os comentários dela são bem egocêntricos e em outros momentos ela fica modesta.

**— E quanto a você? Eu te vi no mercado. Você consegue levantar sacos de farinha de quarenta e cinco quilos — retruco para ele. — Diga isso a ele. Isso não é nada.**

Íris e Jake começaram a rir.

— Claro! Dá para matar uma pessoa com um saco de farinha! — ironizou Íris.

**— Sim, e estou certo de que a arena estará cheia de sacos de farinha para eu atirar nas pessoas. Não é como ser capaz de usar uma arma. Você sabe que não é — ele atira de volta.**

Os dois riram mais fortemente.

**— Ele consegue lutar — continuo para Haymitch. — Ele ficou em segundo na competição da nossa escola ano passado, só depois do seu irmão.**

**— Qual o uso disso? Quantas vezes você viu alguém lutar com outro até a morte? —diz Peeta com nojo.**

— Os dois vão ficar de modéstia e discutindo? — perguntou Jake.

— Cara, a mamãe é muito desconfiada! Ela não pode aceitar que uma pessoa goste dela, queira ser amigo dela...

**— Há sempre combate corpo - a - corpo. Tudo o que você precisa é arranjar uma faca, e você pelo menos terá uma chance. Se eu for surpreendida, estou morta! — consigo ouvir minha voz subindo de raiva.**

— Vixe! — disseram os dois em uníssono.

— Isso não é bom — continuou Jake.

— Eu não me lembro de já ter visto os dois brigarem — disse Íris.

**— Mas você não será surpreendida! Você estará vivendo em alguma árvore comendo esquilos crus e alvejando as pessoas com flechas. Você sabe o que a minha mãe disse para mim quando ela veio dizer adeus? Como para que me animar, ela falou que talvez o Distrito Doze finalmente tenha um campeão. Então percebi que ela não quis dizer eu, ela quis dizer você! — esbraveja Peeta.**

**— Ah, ela quis dizer você — digo com um aceno de rejeição.**

**— Ela disse, "Ela é uma sobrevivente, aquela. Ela é" — diz Peeta.**

**Isso me faz parar abruptamente. A mãe dele realmente disse isso de mim? Ela me julgava acima de seu filho? Eu vejo a dor nos olhos de Peeta e sei que ele não está mentindo.**

Jake fechou a cara. Cada vez menos gostavam daquela mulher.

**De repente eu estou atrás da padaria e consigo sentir o frio da chuva escorrendo pelas minhas costas, o vazio da minha barriga. Soo como se tivesse onze anos quando eu digo:**

**— Mas só porque alguém me ajudou.**

**Os olhos de Peeta rolam para o pãozinho nas minhas mãos, e sei que ele se lembra daquele dia também. Mas ele só dá de ombros.**

**— As pessoas irão te ajudar na arena. Elas estarão se estapeando para patrocinar você.**

**— Não mais do que para patrocinar você — rebato.**

**Peeta gira seus olhos para Haymitch.**

**— Ela não faz ideia do efeito que pode ter.**

— Acho que é mais teimosia do que modéstia — disse Íris.

**Ele corre suas unhas pelo grão de madeira na mesa, se recusando a olhar para mim.**

**O que diabos ele quer dizer? Pessoas irão me ajudar? Quando estávamos morrendo de fome, ninguém me ajudou! Ninguém exceto Peeta. Uma vez que eu tinha algo pelo qual fazer escambo, as coisas mudaram. Eu sou uma comerciante durona. Sou? Que efeito eu tenho? Que eu sou fraca e necessitada? Ele está sugerindo que eu consigo bons negócios porque as pessoas tem pena de mim? Tento pensar se isso é verdade. Talvez alguns dos mercadores fossem um pouco generosos em suas trocas, mas sempre atribui isso a seus relacionamentos de longa duração com meu pai. Além do mais, minha caça é de primeira qualidade. Ninguém tinha pena de mim!**

**Eu olho feio para o pãozinho, certa de que ele quis me insultar.**

Íris deu um suspiro de exasperação.

— Não desconte sua raiva no pãozinho — disse Jake.

Íris riu, negando com a cabeça.

— Juro que não tenho ideia de como esses dois estão juntos hoje — murmurou.

**Após talvez um minuto disso, Haymitch se expressa.**

— Ele estava esperando para ver se não tinha mais barraco — brincou Íris.

— Imagina com uma pipoquinha?

**— Bom, então. Bom, bom, bom. Katniss, não há garantias de que haverá arcos e flechas na arena, mas durante sua sessão particular com os Gamemakers, mostre a eles o que sabe fazer. Até lá, fique longe do arco. Você é boa em armadilhas?**

**— Conheço algumas básicas — murmuro.**

— Cortesia de Gale — disse Jake.

**— Isso pode ser significante em termos de comida — diz Haymitch. — E Peeta, ela está certa, nunca subestime força na arena. Muito frequentemente, força física dá vantagem para um jogador. No Centro de Treinamento eles terão pesos, mas não revele quanto você consegue levantar na frente dos outros tributos. O plano é o mesmo para ambos. Vocês vão para o treinamento em grupo. Passem o dia tentando aprender algo que não saibam. Jogar uma lança. Girar um cetro. Aprender a dar um nó decente. Guardem o que sabem melhor até suas sessões particulares. Estamos entendidos?**

**Peeta e eu concordamos.**

**— Uma última coisa. Em público, quero vocês ao lado do outro o tempo todo — diz Haymitch.**

**Ambos começamos a nos opor, mas Haymitch bate sua mão na mesa.**

**— O tempo todo! Não está aberto a discussão! Vocês concordaram em fazer o que eu disser! Vocês ficarão juntos, parecerão amáveis um com o outro. Agora caiam fora. Encontrem Effie no elevador às dez para o treinamento.**

— Nem mandou agora — disse Íris.

**Mordo meu lábio e ando altivamente de volta para meu quarto, certificando-me de que Peeta consiga ouvir a porta bater. Eu sento na cama, odiando Haymitch, odiando Peeta, odiando a mim mesma por mencionar aquele dia há tanto tempo na chuva.**

**É uma piada! Peeta e eu concordando em fingir que somos amigos! Promovendo as forças um do outro, insistindo que o outro receba crédito por suas habilidades. Porque, de fato, em algum ponto, teremos que parar com isso e aceitar que somos adversários ferozes. O que eu estaria preparada para fazer agora mesmo se não fosse pela estúpida instrução do Haymitch de que ficássemos juntos no treinamento. É minha própria culpa, eu suponho, dizendo a ele que não tinha que nos treinar separadamente. Mas isso não significava que eu queria fazer tudo com o Peeta. Que, a propósito, claramente não quer ficar de parceria comigo, tampouco.**

**Ouço a voz de Peeta em minha cabeça. ****_Ela não faz ideia. Do efeito que ela pode ter_****. Obviamente dito para me depreciar. Certo? Mas uma pequenina parte de mim se pergunta se foi um elogio. Que ele quis dizer que eu era cativante de alguma maneira. Era estranho o quanto ele tinha me notado. Como a atenção que ele tinha prestado a minha caça. E aparentemente, eu não estive alheia a ele como eu imaginava, tampouco. A farinha. A luta. Eu tinha ficado de olho no garoto do pão.**

Íris e Jake começaram a rir.

— Nossa! Que crime terrível! — brincou Íris.

**São quase dez horas.**

— Que ser em plena consciência acorda às 9 horas da manhã? — perguntaram em uníssono.

— Okay, Jake. Isso está ficando irritante — disse Íris.

— Não tenho culpa se pensamos da mesma forma!

**Escovo meus dentes e penteio meu cabelo novamente. A raiva temporariamente bloqueada por causa do meu nervosismo em conhecer os outros tributos, mas agora eu consigo sentir minha ansiedade crescendo novamente. Na hora em que encontro Effie e Peeta no elevador, me pego roendo minhas unhas. Eu paro imediatamente.**

— Se a equipe de preparação dela visse isso teria surtado! — disse Íris.

**As salas de treinamento ficam abaixo do nível térreo do nosso prédio. Com esses elevadores, a corrida é menos de um minuto. As portas são abertas para um enorme ginásio cheio de várias armas e caminhos de obstáculos. Apesar de não serem dez horas ainda, nós somos os últimos a chegar.**

— Essa gente tem problema! Só pode! — disse Íris.

— Os Careers treinam para isso a vida inteira e acordam cedo para treinar mais? — perguntou Jake — Provavelmente para se gabarem.

**Os outros tributos estão reunidos em um círculo tenso. Cada um tem um pedaço quadrado de pano com o número de seu distrito preso com alfinetes em suas camisetas. Enquanto alguém alfineta o número 12 nas minhas costas, faço uma rápida avaliação. Peeta e eu somos os únicos vestidos iguais.**

— Não seria mais fácil eles fazerem roupas de treinamento com os números já costurados? — perguntou Íris.

**Assim que nos juntamos ao círculo, a treinadora principal, uma mulher alta e atlética chamada Atala vai a frente e começa a explicar o cronograma de treinamento. Especialistas de cada habilidade vão ficar em suas estações. Ficaremos livres para viajar de área para área conforme desejarmos, conforme as instruções de nossos mentores.**

— E como é que eles saberão se os tributos estão seguindo ou não as ordens dos seus mentores? — perguntou Íris.

Jake deu de ombros sem saber o que responder.

— Imagino como devem ser os mentores dos distritos Careers... Provavelmente não dão nenhuma instrução útil já acreditando que vão vencer — disse Jake.

**Algumas das estações ensinam técnicas de sobrevivências, outras, técnicas de luta. Estamos proibidos de nos envolver em qualquer exercício de combate com outro tributo. Há assistentes por perto se quisermos praticar com um parceiro.**

**Quando Atala começa a ler a lista de estações de habilidades, meus olhos não conseguem evitar esvoaçar para os outros tributos. É a primeira vez que estamos reunidos, nos mesmos termos, com roupas simples.**

**Meu coração afunda. Quase todos os garotos e pelo menos metade das garotas são maiores do que eu, apesar de muitos dos tributos nunca terem sido alimentados apropriadamente. Você consegue ver isso em seus ossos, em suas peles, no olhar vazio em seus olhos. Posso ser menos volumosa, mas de modo geral as habilidades da minha família tinham me dado uma vantagem nessa área. Eu fico de pé ereta, e embora eu seja magra, sou forte. A carne e as plantas da floresta combinadas com o esforço que foi preciso para consegui-los me deram um corpo mais saudável do que a maioria que vejo por aqui.**

— É injusto alguns distritos receberem tratamento especial enquanto outros não — disse Íris.

— Os jogos em si não são justos — disse Jake.

**As exceções são os garotos dos distritos mais ricos, os voluntários, aqueles que foram alimentados e treinados por toda a sua vida para esse momento. Os tributos do 1, 2 e 4 tradicionalmente tem esse aspecto neles. É tecnicamente contra as regras treinar tributos antes que eles cheguem a Capitol, mas acontece todo ano. No Distrito 12, nós os chamamos de Career Tributes, ou simplesmente Careers. E goste ou não, o campeão será um deles.**

— Nem sempre — disse Jake — Johanna é um grande exemplo disso.

**A ligeira vantagem que tenho no Centro de Treinamento, minha entrada feroz ontem a noite, parece sumir na presença da minha competição. Os outros tributos tinham inveja de nós, mas não porque éramos sensacionais, porque os nossos estilistas eram.**

**Agora não vejo nada além de desprezo nos olhares dos Careers Tributes. Cada um deve ter de vinte e dois a quarenta e cinco quilos a mais que eu. Eles projetam arrogância e brutalidade. Quando Atala nos libera, eles se dirigem diretamente para as armas com aspecto mais mortífero no ginásio e as manuseiam com facilidade.**

**Eu estou pensando que é uma sorte eu ser uma rápida corredora quando Peeta cutuca o meu braço e eu pulo. Ele ainda está ao meu lado, de acordo com as instruções de Haymitch. Sua expressão está sombria.**

— Quero ver alguém não ficar sombrio em uma situação dessas — disse Jake.

— Você — retrucou Íris.

— Eu?

— É, você consegue a proeza de ficar relaxado nas piores situações.

—Talvez porque nunca participei de um Hunger Games.

— Você ia conseguir se virar que eu sei... Agora eu me toquei de uma coisa.

— O que?

— Irmãos podem ser selecionados e lutarem juntos na mesma edição dos jogos?

Jake ficou em silêncio.

— Jake? — perguntou Íris, impaciente.

— Aconteceu no 3º Quarter Quell — respondeu Jake.

— Quarter Quell? — perguntou Íris.

— De 25 em 25 anos dos jogos acontecia o Quarter Quell — explicou Jake — Ao invés de serem sorteados 2 tributos normais dos distritos, eram sorteados 2 ganhadores anteriores dos jogos, de cada distrito.

— Então pessoas que já ganharam os jogos tinham a chance de voltar para a arena?

— Sim. Eu tenho certeza de que o segundo livro fala mais sobre isso.

— E como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Esse livro trata sobre o 74º Hunger Games. Faça as contas, irmãzinha.

**— Onde gostaria de começar?**

**Eu olho ao redor para os Careers Tributes que estão se exibindo, claramente tentando intimidar o campo. Então para os outros, os subnutridos, os incompetentes, tremulamente tendo suas primeiras lições com uma faca ou um machado.**

**— Suponho que devamos dar alguns nós — digo.**

**— Está certíssima — Peeta concorda.**

**Cruzamos o espaço para uma estação vazia onde o treinador parece satisfeito por ter alunos.**

— Os tributos preferem manusear armas difíceis, mas a maioria morre por causas naturais — disse Jake.

**Você tem o pressentimento de que a aula de atar nós não é o ponto quente dos Jogos Vorazes. Quando ele percebe que eu sei um pouco sobre armadilhas, ele nos mostra uma armadilha simples e excelente que deixará um competidor humano pendurado por uma perna em uma árvore. Nós nos concentramos nessa habilidade por uma hora até ambos termos dominado-a.**

**Então mudamos para camuflagem. Peeta genuinamente parece gostar dessa estação, espalhando uma combinação de lama e argila e suco de amora ao redor da sua pele pálida, tecendo disfarces de vinhas e folhas. O treinador que comanda a estação de camuflagem está cheio de entusiasmo por seu trabalho.**

**— Eu faço os bolos — ele admite para mim.**

**— Os bolos? — pergunto.**

**Eu estivera preocupada em observar o garoto do Distrito 2 mandar uma lança pelo coração de um boneco de treze metros.**

— Que interesse pela estação de camuflagem — brincou Jake.

**— Que bolos?**

**— Em casa. Os de pasta americana, para a padaria — ele diz.**

**Ele quer dizer aqueles que eles colocam nas janelas. Bolos chiques com flores e coisas bonitas pintadas com crosta de açúcar cristalizada. Eles são para aniversários e réveillons. Quando estamos na praça, Prim sempre me arrasta para admirá-los, apesar de nunca sermos capazes de comprar um. Há pouca beleza no Distrito 12, contudo, então não consigo negar isso a ela.**

— O distrito 12 não é nem um pouco rico, mas parece que ele leva uma vida melhor do que a mamãe — disse Íris.

— Nem tanto — disse Jake — A mamãe pode não viver no luxo, mas sabe se virar.

**Olho mais criticamente para o desenho no braço do Peeta. O padrão alternado de luz e sombra sugere a luz solar caindo por sobre as folhas na floresta. Eu me pergunto como ele conhece isso, já que duvido que ele já esteve além da cerca. Ele foi capaz de aprender isso só com aquela velha macieira magricela em seu quintal? De algum modo o negócio todo – sua habilidade, aqueles bolos inacessíveis, o elogio do especialista em camuflagem – me irritam.**

**— É adorável. Se ao menos você pudesse cobrir alguém de açúcar cristalizado até a morte — respondo.**

— Se alguém estiver atrás de vocês, podem se camuflar — discordou Jake — Assim não os encontrarão e estarão seguros.

— Mamãe prefere se esconder nas árvores mais altas — disse Íris.

Jake conteve um sorriso.

— Mas pode ser que no cenário dos 74º Hunger Games não tenha árvores — sugeriu.

— Acho que qualquer cenário tem árvores.

— Mas não adianta de nada se esconder em árvores sem folhas.

**— Não seja tão superior. Nunca se pode supor o que você encontrará na arena. Digamos que é realmente um bolo gigante... — começa Peeta.**

**— Digamos que vamos para o próximo assunto — interrompo.**

**Então os próximos três dias passam com Peeta e eu indo silenciosamente de estação para estação. Nós realmente aprendemos algumas habilidades valiosas, de acender fogueiras, atirar facas, até fazer abrigos. Apesar da ordem de Haymitch de parecer medíocre, Peeta se sobressai em combate corpo - a - corpo, e eu arraso no teste de plantas comestíveis sem piscar um olho. Nós ficamos longe de arco e flecha e levantamento de peso, contudo, querendo guardar esses para as nossas sessões particulares.**

**Os Gamemakers aparecem cedo no primeiro dia.**

— Eu pensei que eles monitoravam tudo — disse Íris.

— Não, eles dão um tempo para os tributos aprimorarem suas habilidades e mostrarem o melhor deles na sessão particular — disse Jake.

— Então os três dias são uma preparação para isso?

— Aham.

Íris iria perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas resolveu perguntar caso não aparecesse no livro.

**Mais ou menos vinte homens e mulheres vestidos em robes roxos escuros. Eles se sentam em estrados elevados que cercam o ginásio, às vezes perambulando nos arredores para nos observar, rabiscando anotações, outras vezes comendo o banquete infinito que foi preparado para eles, ignorando-nos. Mas eles realmente parecem estar de olho nos tributos do Distrito 12. Várias vezes eu olhei para cima e descobri um fixo em mim. Eles se consultam com os treinadores durante as nossas refeições, também. Nós vemos eles todos reunidos juntos quando voltamos.**

**O café da manhã e o jantar são servidos no chão, mas no almoço, os vinte e quatro tributos comem em uma sala de jantar fora do ginásio.**

— No chão? — perguntou Íris.

— Para não "perderem tempo" — disse Jake, enfatizando as aspas para demonstrar que não concordava com isso tampouco.

**A comida é arrumada em carrinhos ao redor da sala e você se serve. Os Careers Tributes tendem a se reunir brutalmente ao redor de uma mesa, como se para provar sua superioridade, que eles não tem medo um do outro e consideram o resto de nós indignos de sermos notados.**

**A maioria dos outros tributos senta sozinho, como ovelhas perdidas. Ninguém diz uma palavra para nós. Peeta e eu comemos juntos, e já que Haymitch fica nos avisando sobre isso, tentamos manter uma conversa amigável durante as refeições.**

**Não é fácil achar um tópico. Falar de casa é doloroso. Falar do presente é insuportável. Um dia, Peeta esvazia nossa cesta de pães e aponta como eles foram cuidadosos em incluir os tipos dos distritos junto com o pão refinado da Capitol. O pão de forma em formato de peixe pintado de verde com algas do Distrito 4.**

— Alga decorativa, espero — murmurou Íris — Não quero nem imaginar o gosto dessa coisa.

**O pãozinho de lua crescente pontilhado com sementes do Distrito 11. De algum modo, apesar de ser feito da mesma cosia, parece um bocado mais apetitoso do que as feias gotas e biscoitos que são a comida padrão em casa.**

**— E aí está — diz Peeta, cavoucando os pães de volta na cesta.**

**— Você certamente sabe um monte — eu digo.**

**— Só sobre pães. Está bem, agora ria como se eu tivesse dito algo engraçado.**

**Damos um tipo de risada convincente e ignoramos as encaradas ao redor da sala.**

**— Está certo, eu ficarei sorrindo alegremente e você fala — diz Peeta.**

**Está cansando nós dois, a instrução de Haymitch para ser amigável.**

— Porque é muito difícil conversar civilizadamente com uma pessoa — ironizou Jake.

**Porque desde que bati a minha porta, há um frio no ar entre nós. Mas temos nossas ordens.**

**— Já te contei de quando fui perseguida por um urso? — pergunto.**

**— Não, mas parece fascinante.**

**Eu tento e animo meu rosto enquanto relembro do evento, uma história verdadeira, na qual eu tolamente desafiei um urso negro sobre os direitos de uma colmeia. Peeta ri e faz perguntas exatamente no momento certo. Ele é muito melhor nisso do que eu sou.**

— Com certeza — concordou Jake.

**No segundo dia, enquanto estamos jogando uma lança, ele sussurra para mim.**

**— Acho que temos uma sombra.**

**Eu jogo minha lança, na qual eu não sou tão ruim, na verdade, se não tiver que jogar de muito longe, e vejo a garotinha do Distrito 11 de pé um pouco para trás, observando-nos. Ela é a de doze anos, aquela que me lembrou bastante de Prim na estatura. De perto ela parece ter dez. Tem olhos brilhantes e escuros e pele marrom acetinada e fica inclinada na ponta do pé com seus braços ligeiramente estendidos de lado, como se pronta para levantar voo ao mais leve som. É impossível não pensar em um pássaro.**

**Eu pego outra lança enquanto Peeta joga.**

**— Acho que o nome dela é Rue — ele diz suavemente.**

**Eu mordo meu lábio. Rue é uma pequena flor amarela que cresce na Clareira. Rue. Primrose. Nenhuma das duas conseguiria fazer a balança atingir trinta e um quilos mesmo ensopadas.**

— Ela vai ficar comparando as duas na arena — disse Íris, suspirando.

— As pessoas adoram dar nomes de flores as pessoas — disse Jake.

— Acha que eu não sei? — perguntou Íris, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Mas Íris também é a deusa do arco-Íris da mitologia grega.

— Que trocadilho mais imbecil!

Jake riu.

— Aí as pessoas me olham e esperam que seja delicadinha — continuou Íris.

**— O que podemos fazer quanto a isso? — pergunto a ele, mais duramente do que eu pretendia.**

**— Não há nada a fazer — ele diz de volta. — Só conversando.**

**Agora que eu sei que ela está ali, é difícil ignorar a criança. Ela desliza e se junta a nós em estações diferentes. Como eu, ela é esperta com plantas, escala com ligeireza, e tem boa mira. Ela consegue atingir o alvo todas as vezes com o estilingue. Mas o que é um estilingue contra um rapaz de 100 quilos com uma espada?**

— Só faltava ter uma zarabatana aí — disse Jake.

— Se tivesse você ganhava os jogos — disse Íris — Se bem que mesmo se não tivesse, você faria uma.

**De volta no andar do Distrito 12, Haymitch e Effie nos interrogam durante o café da manhã e o jantar sobre cada momento do dia. O que fizemos, quem nos observou, como os outros tributos nos avaliam. Cinna e Portia não estão por perto, então não há ninguém para acrescentar sanidade às refeições. Não que Haymitch e Effie estejam brigando mais. Ao invés, eles parecem ser uma só mente, determinada a nos colocar em forma. Cheios de direções sem fim sobre o que devemos fazer e não fazer no treinamento. Peeta é mais paciente, mas eu fico cheia e de mal humor.**

— É sempre assim — murmurou Jake.

**Quando finalmente escapamos para cama na segunda noite, Peeta murmura:**

**— Alguém deveria dar uma bebida a Haymitch.**

**Faço um som que está entre uma bufada e uma risada. Então me paro. Está mexendo muito com a minha mente, tentar ter noção de quando supostamente somos amigos e quando não somos. Pelo menos quando formos para a arena, eu saberei em que pé estamos.**

— Entrem com o direito para dar sorte — brincou Íris.

**— Não. Não vamos fingir quando não há ninguém por perto.**

**— Tudo bem, Katniss — ele diz cansadamente.**

**Depois disso, só falamos na frente das pessoas.**

**No terceiro dia de treinamento, eles começam a nos chamar do almoço para nossas sessões particulares com os Gamemakers. Distrito por distrito, primeiro o garoto, então a garota tributo. Como sempre, o Distrito 12 é condenado a ser o último.**

— Mas isso é bom! Tem mais tempo para pensar no que irá fazer — disse Jake.

— Eu prefiro que seja primeiro, para se livrar logo de uma vez disso — disse Íris.

**Nós nos tardamos na sala de jantar, não certos mais de onde ir. Ninguém volta uma vez que tenham partido. Enquanto a sala se esvazia, a pressão para parecer amigável se alivia. Na hora que chamam Rue, somos deixados sozinhos. Nós nos sentamos em silêncio até que eles chamam Peeta. Ele se levanta.**

**— Lembre-se o que Haymitch disse sobre ter certeza de jogar os pesos.**

**As palavras saem da minha boca sem permissão.**

**— Obrigado. Eu irei — ele diz. — Você... atire diretamente.**

**Eu concordo. Não sei por que eu falei algo. Apesar de que, se eu for perder, prefiro que Peeta vença do que os outros.**

— Pensei que ela iria preferir Rue — disse Íris — Ela tem uma vida pela frente... 12 anos de idade!

— Todos tem uma vida pela frente — disse Jake — E ela quer que ele ganhe para que Prim e sua mãe fiquem bem...

**É melhor para o nosso distrito, para minha mãe e Prim.**

**Após cerca de quinze minutos, eles chamam o meu nome. Eu aliso meu cabelo, coloco meus ombros para trás e entro no ginásio. Instantaneamente, sei que estou encrencada. Eles estão aqui há muito tempo, os Gamemakers. Estiveram sentados por outras vinte e três demonstrações. Tomaram muito vinho, a maioria deles. Querem mais do que tudo ir para casa.**

— Tem isso também... — disse Íris, vitoriosa.

— Isso não é bom... — murmurou Jake, preocupado — Mamãe odeia que a ignorem.

**Não há nada que eu possa fazer a não ser continuar com o plano. Eu ando até a estação de arqueirismo. Ah, as armas! Eu estava louca para colocar minhas mãos nelas há dias! Arcos feitos de madeira e plástico, metal e materiais que eu nem mesmo sei o nome. Flechas com penas cortadas em linhas uniformes perfeitas.**

— Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez que quiser irrita-la — brincou Jake.

Íris caiu na gargalhada. Quando conseguiu parar, Jake voltou a ler.

**Eu escolho um arco, penduro-o e amarro o coldre de flechas combinando por sobre o meu ombro. Há uma linha de tiro, mas é limitada demais. O centro de um círculo padrão e silhuetas humanas. Eu ando até o centro do ginásio e escolho meu primeiro alvo. O boneco usado para prática de faca. Mesmo quando recuo com o arco, eu sei que algo está errado. A corda é mais apertada do que a que eu uso em casa. A flecha é mais rígida.**

— Porque as do Capitol são criadas para matar pessoas e não animais — disse Jake.

**Eu erro o boneco por alguns poucos centímetros e perco o pouco de atenção que eu havia conseguido. Por um instante, fico humilhada, então me dirijo de volta para o centro do círculo. Eu atiro novamente e novamente até me acostumar com essas novas armas.**

— Isso é bom — murmurou Íris.

**De volta ao centro do ginásio, eu tomo minha posição inicial e espeto o boneco bem no coração. Então desfaço a corda que segura o saco de areia de boxe, e o saco se abre enquanto cai com tudo no chão. Sem parar, rolo de ombros para frente, levanto-me em um joelho e mando uma flecha em uma das luzes penduradas acima do chão do ginásio. Uma chuva de faíscas estoura do ornamento.**

**É um tiro excelente. Eu me viro para os Gamemakers. Alguns estão acenando em aprovação, mas a maioria deles está fixada em um porco assado que acabou de chegar a sua mesa do banquete.**

Jake gemeu em antecipação.

**De repente fico furiosa, que com a minha vida em risco, eles nem mesmo tem a decência de prestar atenção em mim. Que um porco morto está roubando a minha cena. Meu coração começa a martelar, e consigo sentir o meu rosto queimando. Sem pensar, puxo uma flecha da minha aljava e mando-a diretamente para a mesa dos Gamemakers. Ouço gritos de amedrontamento enquanto as pessoas recuam. A flecha espeta a maçã na boca do porco e a espeta na parede atrás dele. Todos me encaram em descrença.**

**— Obrigada pela sua atenção — digo.**

**Então eu dou uma ligeira saudação e ando diretamente na direção da saída sem ser dispensada.**

Íris começou a gargalhar.

— Íris! Isso é sério! — exclamou Jake.

— E o que eles irão fazer? — perguntou Íris, desafiante — Mata-la? Será um tributo a menos nos jogos. Menos uma diversão para eles.

— Eles podem dificultar a passagem dela pelos jogos — rebateu Jake.

— Ao que eu saiba, ela está vivinha da silva! — disse Íris, se levantando — A não ser que essa seja outra Katniss Everdeen que conheça outro Peeta Mellark.

— Para de ficar de palhaçada!

— Só estou constatando um fato. E, se não se importa, é a minha vez.

Íris pegou o livro da mão de Jake, sem esperar um consentimento.

— **Capítulo 8**.


	9. Capítulo 8

**N/A: **Vim aqui postar o capítulo para lhes desejar um feliz natal e espero que eu poste mais um capítulo antes do ano novo, nunca se sabe, né! Não, eu não vou viajar no fim de ano (triste vida). A minha mãe achando que eu sou a expert das fanfics só porque eu tenho 3 longfics (2 em andamento, 1 finalizada), 1 longfic em hiatus e uma one-shot. Tá, né! Mães...

**Reviews:** Eu já respondi o review da Bia porque ela tem conta no FF, então fica mais fácil. Obrigada por seu review e continue me acompanhando :)

* * *

Katniss andava inquietamente pela sala, quando Peeta chegou.

― O que aconteceu dessa vez? ― perguntou.

Katniss apontou para o teto.

― Eles estão lá em cima, no quarto de Jake, desde a hora do almoço!

Peeta suspirou.

― Ainda com isso?

― Alguma coisa está acontecendo! Eu sei disso!

― Tudo bem... Vamos esperar. Se continuar assim, nós vamos ver o que eles estão fazendo.

― Nunca pensei que você diria isso ― disse Katniss, levantando uma sobrancelha.

― Ok, então, podemos deixar assim e interpretar que você está paranóica ― retrucou Peeta.

― Eu vou te provar que eu estou certa!

* * *

**Enquanto passo em direção ao elevador, arremesso meu arco para um lado e meu coldre para o outro. Passo esbarrando pelos Avoxes boquiabertos que guardam os elevadores e bato no botão doze com meu punho.**

― Ui! Revoltada! ― brincou íris.

**As portas deslizam juntas e eu me movo rapidamente para cima. Na verdade o faço voltar para o térreo antes que minhas lágrimas comecem a correr pelas minhas bochechas. Posso ouvir os outros me chamando da sala de estar, mas vou voando pelo hall em direção ao meu quarto, abro a porta, e me jogo na cama. Então realmente começo a soluçar.**

**Agora eu fiz! Agora realmente arruinei tudo! Se eu tinha mesmo um fantasma de chance, sumiu quando mandei aquela flecha voando para os Gamemakers. O que eles farão comigo agora? Prender-me? Executar-me? Cortar a minha língua e me tornar uma Avox, assim posso esperar pelos futuros tributos de Panem? O que eu estava pensando, atirando nos Gamemakers?**

Íris revirou os olhos com isso.

**É claro, eu não estava pensando, atirei na maçã porque eu estava muito irritada por ser ignorada. Eu não estava tentando matar nenhum deles. Se eu estivesse, eles estariam mortos!**

― Sem sombra de dúvida ― disse Jake.

**Oh, o que importa? Não é como se eu fosse ganhar os Jogos de qualquer forma. Quem se importa com o que eles fazem comigo? O que me assusta de verdade é o que eles podem fazer com a minha mãe e Prim, como minha família pode sofrer agora por causa da minha impulsividade. Eles vão tomar seus poucos pertences, ou mandar a minha mãe para prisão e Prim para a casa comunitária, ou matá-las? Eles não a matariam, matariam? Por que não? O que importa a eles?**

― Exato ― disse Jake ― Podem não fazer nada com ela, mas podem fazer algo com Prim, por exemplo.

Íris voltou a ler.

**Eu devia ter ficado e me desculpado. Ou rido, como se fosse uma grande brincadeira. **

― Se risse, achariam que ela é uma psicopata ― murmurou Jake ― Se ela se desculpasse, seria considerada uma fraca. Não vai poder se desculpar quando tiver que matar alguém...

**Então talvez eu achasse alguma indulgência. Mas em vez disso, corri daquele lugar da maneira mais desrespeitosa possível.**

**Haymitch e Effie estão batendo na minha porta. Eu grito para eles irem embora e eventualmente eles vão.**

― Claro! Ninguém quer ver ela mal humorada ― disse íris.

"Olha quem fala" pensou Jake.

**É preciso pelo menos uma hora para eu chorar tudo para fora. Então apenas fico deitada encolhida na cama, afagando os lençóis de seda, assistindo ao pôr - do - sol acima do doce e artificial Capitol. Inicialmente, espero os guardas virem me buscar. Mas à medida que o tempo passa, parece menos possível. Eu me acalmo. Eles ainda precisam de uma garota tributo do Distrito 12, não precisam?**

― Viu? ― disse íris ― Isso é ridículo!

**Se os Gamemakers querem me punir, eles podem fazê-lo publicamente. Esperar até eu estar na arena e atiçar animais selvagens famintos em mim. Pode apostar que eles terão certeza de que eu não tenha um arco e fechas para me defender.**

Jake fuzilou íris com o olhar.

― Nada que ela já não tenha enfrentado ― disse íris ― E ela sabe fazer um arco.

**Antes disso, eles me darão uma pontuação tão baixa que ninguém em juízo certo iria me patrocinar.**

― Ou darão uma pontuação tão alta que a fará ser o alvo principal dos Careers ― disse Jake.

― Você já sabe o que vai acontecer! ― acusou íris.

― Claro que não! São hipóteses ― disse Jake ― Sem contar que é meio ridículo ler esse livro, sabendo que os dois estão aqui vivinhos para nos contar.

― Então pergunte a eles no jantar para ver se eles respondem. Eles nunca dariam os detalhes.

**Isso é o que vai acontecer hoje à noite. Visto que o treinamento não é aberto a observadores, os Gamemakers anunciam uma pontuação para cada jogador. Dá a audiência um ponto de partida para as apostas que continuarão através dos Jogos.**

― Fazem isso para deixar um mistério sobre os tributos? ― perguntou íris.

― Também para que eles tenham uma ideia de como pressiona-los na arena...

**O número, que é entre um e doze, um sendo irremediavelmente ruim e doze sendo alta de forma inalcançável, anuncia a promessa de um tributo.**

― Doze para doze distritos ― supôs íris.

**A marca não é uma garantia de que a pessoa ganhará. É apenas uma indicação do potencial que o tributo mostrou no treino.**

**Frequentemente, por causa das variáveis na real arena, tributos com alta pontuação caem quase imediatamente.**

Jake lançou um olhar de "não disse?" para íris.

**E há poucos anos, um garoto que ganhou os Jogos recebeu apenas um três. Ainda assim, os pontos podem ajudar ou prejudicar um tributo individualmente em termos de patrocínio.**

**Eu estava esperando que minhas habilidades em atirar pudessem me conseguir um seis ou sete, mesmo se eu não sou particularmente poderosa. Agora tenho certeza que terei a pontuação mais baixa dos vinte e quatro. Se ninguém me patrocinar, minhas chances de ficar viva diminuem para quase zero.**

**Quando Effie bate na porta para me chamar para o jantar, decido que posso ir também. As pontuações serão televisionadas hoje à noite. Não é como se eu pudesse esconder o que aconteceu para sempre. Vou para o banheiro e lavo meu rosto, mas ainda está vermelho e manchado.**

**Todos estão esperando na mesa, até Cinna e Portia. Eu queria que os estilistas não tivessem aparecido porque, por alguma razão, não gosto da ideia de desapontá-los.**

― Eles só querem um show, não se importam com o que aconteceu ou não ― disse Jake ― Estou falando dos gamemakers, não dos estilistas.

**É como se eu tivesse jogado fora todo o bom trabalho que eles fizeram nas cerimônias de abertura sem pensar. Evito olhar para todo mundo enquanto tomo uma pequena colherada da sopa de peixe. O salgado me lembra as minhas lágrimas.**

**Os adultos começam a jogar conversa fora sobre a previsão do tempo, e eu deixo os meus olhos encontrar os de Peeta. Ele levanta as sobrancelhas. Uma pergunta. O que aconteceu? Eu só balanço um pouco a minha cabeça. Então, enquanto eles estão servindo o prato principal, eu ouço Haymitch dizer:**

**— Ok, chega de conversa fiada, só o quão ruim vocês foram hoje?**

― Que otimista ― ironizou Jake.

― Aposto que Haymitch vai adorar o que a Katniss fez ― disse íris.

**Peeta tem um sobressalto.**

**— Eu não sei se isso importa. Até o momento que apareci, ninguém nem se importou em olhar para mim. Eles estavam cantando algum tipo de canção de bebida, eu acho. Então, atirei alguns objetos pesados até que eles me disseram que eu podia ir.**

**Isso me faz sentir um pouquinho melhor. Não é como se Peeta tivesse atacado os Gamemakers, mas ao menos ele estava provocando, também.**

― Só faltava ele ter jogado um desses objetos em cima deles ― disse Jake ― Aí a Katniss iria fechar com chave de ouro o dia.

**— E você, querida? — diz Haymitch.**

**De alguma forma, Haymitch me chamando de querida me marca o suficiente para que eu pelo menos seja capaz de falar.**

**— Eu atirei uma flecha nos Gamemakers.**

**Todo mundo para de comer.**

**— Você o quê? — O horror na voz de Effie confirma minhas piores suspeitas.**

**— Eu atirei uma flecha neles. Não exatamente neles. Na direção deles. Como Peeta disse, eu estava atirando e eles estavam me ignorando e eu só... eu só perdi a minha cabeça, então atirei na maçã da boca daquele estúpido porco assado deles! — falei audaciosamente.**

**— E o que eles disseram? — Cinna perguntou cuidadosamente.**

**— Nada. Ou eu não sei. Eu saí depois disso.**

**— Sem ser dispensada? — arfa Effie.**

**— Eu me dispensei — respondo.**

**Lembro de como prometi a Prim que eu tentaria de verdade ganhar e senti como se uma tonelada de carvão tivesse caído sobre mim.**

**— Bem, é isso — diz Haymitch.**

― Pois é... Super normal ― ironizou Jake.

― Acontece todo dia.

**Então ele passa manteiga no pão.**

**— Você acha que eles me prenderão? — pergunto.**

**— Duvido. Seria um problema te substituir a esse ponto — diz Haymitch.**

― Verdade ― concordou Jake.

**— E a minha família? Elas serão punidas?**

**— Não acho. Não faria muito sentido. Veja, eles teriam que revelar o que aconteceu no Centro de Treinamento para ter um efeito que valha a pena na população. Pessoas saberiam o que você fez. Mas eles não podem, visto que é um segredo, portanto seria uma perda de tempo. É mais provável que eles tornem sua vida um inferno na arena.**

Íris olhou vitoriosa para Jake.

**— Bem, eles já prometeram fazer isso conosco de qualquer forma — diz Peeta.**

**— Verdade — diz Haymitch.**

**E eu percebo que o impossível tem acontecido. Eles estão de fato me animando. Haymitch pega uma costela de porco com seus dedos, o que faz Effie congelar, e embebeda no seu vinho. Ele arranca um pedaço de carne e começa a rir.**

**— Como foram as caras deles?**

― Sabia! ― exclamou íris.

**Posso sentir as beiras da minha boca subindo.**

**— Chocados. Petrificados. Uh, ridículos, alguns deles — uma imagem estoura dentro da minha cabeça. — Um homem caiu na tigela de ponche.**

**Haymitch gargalha e todos nós começamos a rir exceto Effie, embora até ela esteja abafando um sorriso.**

**— Bem, eles mereceram. É trabalho deles prestar atenção em você. E só porque você vem do Distrito Doze não é desculpa para te ignorarem. — Então seus olhos olham ao redor como se ela tivesse dito algo escandaloso. — Sinto muito, mas é assim que eu penso — ela diz para ninguém em particular.**

― Quem é você e o que fez com a Effie? ― perguntou Jake, chocado.

**— Eu vou conseguir uma pontuação muito ruim — digo.**

**— Pontuações apenas importam se são muito boas, ninguém presta muita atenção em pontuações ruins ou medíocres. Pelo o que eles sabem, você podia estar escondendo seus talentos para conseguir uma pontuação baixa de propósito. Pessoas usam essa estratégia — disse Portia.**

― Verdade ― disse Jake ― Johanna usou.

**— Espero que seja assim que as pessoas interpretem o quatro que eu provavelmente conseguirei — Peeta fala. — E olhe lá. Sério, não há nada menos impressionante que assistir uma pessoa pegar uma bola pesada e jogá-la alguns metros. Uma quase caiu no meu pé.**

**Dei uma risada para ele e percebi que estava faminta. Corto um pedaço do porco, passo no purê de batatas e começo a comer. Está ok. Minha família está salva. E se elas estão salvas, nenhum dano real foi feito.**

**Depois da janta, nós nos sentamos na sala de estar para assistir o anunciamento das pontuações na televisão. Primeiro eles mostram uma foto do tributo, então mostram suas pontuações abaixo. Os Careers naturalmente conseguem notas de oito a dez.**

― Se fossem os melhores como dizem tirariam onze ou doze ― disse íris ― Pelo menos alguém.

**A maioria dos outros jogadores tem média cinco. Surpreendentemente, a pequena Rue vem com um sete. Eu não sei o que ela mostrou aos jurados, mas ela é tão pequena que deve ter sido impressionante.**

**Distrito 12 vem por último, como o usual. Peeta consegue um oito do, no mínimo, par de Gamemakers que deviam tê-lo assistido. Eu empurro minhas unhas contra minhas palmas enquanto meu rosto aparece, esperando o pior. Então eles mostram o número onze na tela.**

**Onze!**

Jake suspirou preocupado.

**Effie Trinket solta um berro, e todo mundo está batendo nas minhas costas, me animando e me parabenizando. Mas isso não parece real.**

**— Deve ter sido um engano. Como... como isso pôde acontecer? — pergunto a Haymitch.**

**— Acho que eles gostaram do seu temperamento — ele diz. — Eles tem um show para carregar. Precisam de alguns jogadores esquentadinhos.**

― Verdade ― disse íris.

**— Katniss, a garota em chamas — Cinna fala e me dá um abraço. — Oh, espere até você ver seu vestido para a entrevista.**

**— Mais chamas? — pergunto.**

― É assim que você é conhecida! ― disse Jake.

― Esse temperamento deve ter combinado.

**— De certo modo — ele responde de forma travessa.**

**Peeta e eu parabenizamos um ao outro, outro momento estranho. Ambos fizemos bem, mas o que isso significa para o outro?**

**Escapo para o meu quarto o mais rápido possível e entro sob os cobertores. O estresse do dia, particularmente o choro, me esgotou. Eu divago, suavizada, aliviada, e com o número onze ainda brilhando atrás das minhas pálpebras.**

**Ao amanhecer, eu deito na cama por um momento, assistindo o sol aparecer numa bela manhã. É domingo. Um dia fora de casa. Pergunto-me se Gale já está na floresta. **

― Provavelmente ― disse íris.

**Usualmente nós devotamos todo o domingo para estocar para toda a semana. Levantando cedo, caçando e colhendo, então negociando no Hob. Penso em Gale sem mim. Ambos podemos caçar sozinhos, mas somos melhor como um par. Particularmente se estamos tentando pegar uma caça sozinhos. Mas também nas pequenas coisas, ter um par suaviza a carga, poderia mesmo fazer a árdua tarefa de preencher a mesa da minha família divertida.**

**Eu estava lutando sozinha por uns seis meses quando vi Gale pela primeira vez na floresta. Era um domingo de Outubro, o ar frio e pungente como coisas mortas. Eu tinha passado a manhã competindo com os esquilos por nozes e a tarde suavemente quente vadeando em lagoas rasas colhendo katniss. A única comida que eu tinha pegado era um esquilo que tinha praticamente corrido por sobre meus dedos dos pés em busca de bolotas, mas os animais ainda estariam em ação quando a neve queimasse minhas outras fontes de comida.**

― Nem todos ― disse Jake.

**Tendo caminhado mais longe do que o habitual, eu estava voltando apressada para casa, arrastando meu saco de tecido grosso quando percebi um coelho morto. Ele estava pendurado pelo seu pescoço por um fino fio uns trinta centímetros acima da minha cabeça. Uns quinze metros mais longe estava outro.**

**Reconheci a armadilha porque meu pai as tinha usado. Quando a presa é pega, ela é puxada para o ar, fora do alcance de animais famintos. Eu tinha tentando usar armadilhas todo o Verão sem sucesso, então eu não podia evitar deixar cair meu saco para examiná-la. Meus dedos estavam quase no fio acima dos coelhos quando uma voz chamou:**

― Parece que não foi só ela quem teve a ideia de caçar na floresta ― disse íris.

**— Isso é perigoso.**

― Ela sabe ― disse Jake.

**Eu pulei para trás quando Gale se materializava de trás de uma árvore. Ele devia estar me assistindo o tempo todo. Ele tinha apenas quatorze, mas tinha claramente 1,80 m e era tão adulto para mim. Eu o tinha visto por aí na Seam e na escola. E uma outra vez. Ele tinha perdido o pai na mesma explosão que matou o meu.**

― Todos os homens do doze eram obrigados a trabalhar nas minas de carvão? ― perguntou íris.

― Sim ― respondeu Jake.

**Em Janeiro, eu tinha ficado ao seu lado enquanto ele recebia sua medalha de coragem do Justice Building, outro filho mais velho sem pai. Lembrei de seus dois irmãos pequenos agarrando sua mãe, uma mulher cuja barriga inchada anunciava que ela estava apenas há alguns dias de dar a luz.**

**— Qual é o seu nome? — ele disse, aproximando-se e soltando o coelho da armadilha.**

**Ele tinha outros três pendurados no seu cinto.**

**— Katniss — respondo, mal audível.**

**— Bem, Catnip, a punição por roubar é a morte, ou você não tinha ouvido? — ele disse.**

― A punição por entrar na floresta, então, deve ser o que? ― perguntou íris.

**— Katniss — repito mais alto — E eu não estava roubando. Eu só queria ver sua armadilha. As minhas nunca pegam nada.**

**Ele fez uma cara feia para mim, não convencido.**

― Cara feia para mim é fome ― implicou íris.

― Morando no distrito doze é mesmo.

**— Então de onde você conseguiu o esquilo?**

**— Eu atiro.**

**Puxei meu arco do meu ombro. Eu ainda estava usando a versão pequena que meu pai tinha feito para mim, mas estava praticando com o maior quando podia. Estava esperando que com a Primavera eu pudesse ser capaz de derrubar uma caça maior.**

**Os olhos de Gale se fixaram no arco.**

**— Posso vê-lo?**

**Eu entreguei a ele.**

**— Só lembre-se, a punição por roubar é a morte.**

**Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu o vi sorrir. Transformava-o de alguém ameaçador para alguém que você desejaria conhecer. Mas levou alguns meses para eu retornar esse sorriso.**

― Desconfiada ― murmurou Jake.

**Nós conversamos sobre caçada, então. Contei a ele que eu podia ser capaz de conseguir para ele um arco se ele tinha algo para negociar. Não comida. Eu queria conhecimento. Eu queria preparar minhas próprias armadilhas que pegassem uma correia de coelhos gordos em um dia. Ele concordou que algo podia ser trabalhado.**

**Enquanto as estações passavam, nós rancorosamente começamos a dividir nosso conhecimento, nossas armas, nossos lugares secretos que eram cheios de ameixas selvagens ou perus. Ele me ensinou a capturar com a armadilha e a pescar. Eu mostrei a ele quais as plantas para comer e eventualmente dei a ele um dos nossos preciosos arcos. E então um dia, sem nenhum de nós dizê-lo, tornamo-nos um time. Dividindo o trabalho e as presas. Tendo certeza que ambas nossas famílias tinham comida.**

**Gale me dava a sensação de segurança que eu não sentia desde a morte do meu pai. Seu companheirismo substituiu as longas horas solitárias na floresta. Eu me tornei muito melhor em caçar quando não tinha que olhar por sobre meu ombro constantemente, quando alguém estava assistindo minhas costas. Mas ele se tornou muito mais do que um companheiro de caçada. Ele se tornou meu confidente, alguém com quem eu podia dividir os pensamentos, que eu nunca podia dar voz dentro do muro. Em troca, ele confiou em mim. Estar fora na floresta com Gale... às vezes eu era feliz de verdade.**

**Eu o chamei de amigo, mas no último ano parecia uma palavra muito casual para o que Gale era para mim.**

― Existe uma coisa chamada "melhor amigo" ou "irmão de consideração" ― disse Jake, antes que íris falasse alguma coisa.

**Uma pontada de saudades dispara pelo meu peito. Se ele apenas estivesse aqui comigo agora! Mas, claro, eu não quero isso. Eu não o quero na arena onde ele estaria morto em poucos dias. Eu só... eu só sentia a falta dele. E odeio estar tão sozinha. Ele sente minha falta? Ele deve.**

**Penso no onze brilhando sob meu nome na última noite. Sei exatamente o que ele diria para mim.**

**— Bem, há algum espaço para melhorias ali.**

**E então ele me daria um sorriso e eu o retornaria sem hesitação agora.**

**Não posso evitar comparar o que eu tenho com Gale com o que eu finjo que tenho com Peeta. Como eu nunca questiono os motivos de Gale quando não faço nada mais que duvidar do último. Não é uma comparação justa, de fato. Gale e eu estávamos jogando juntos pela necessidade mútua de sobreviver. Peeta e eu sabemos que a sobrevivência do outro significa a própria morte. Como se iludir com isso?**

― Se já está indo no caminho da comparação... ― murmurou íris.

**Effie está batendo na porta, lembrando-me que há outro "grande, grande, grande dia!" pela frente. Amanhã a noite será nossa entrevista na televisão. Acho que toda a equipe terá suas mãos cheias nos preparando para isso.**

**Eu me levanto e tomo um banho rápido, sendo um pouco mais cuidadosa com os botões, e sigo em direção ao salão de jantar. Peeta, Effie e Haymitch estão reunidos ao redor da mesa conversando em vozes baixas. Isso parece estranho, mas a fome vence minha curiosidade e eu carrego meu prato com o café da manhã antes de me juntar a eles.**

**O cozido é feito com pedaços de cordeiro e ameixas secas hoje. Perfeito no fundo de arroz selvagem. Eu despejo aproximadamente meio monte quando noto que ninguém está falando. Tomo um grande gole de suco de laranja e seco minha boca.**

― Não gosto quando ficam de segredos comigo ― disse íris.

**— Então, o que está acontecendo? Você está me treinando para as entrevistas hoje, certo?**

**— Certo — diz Haymitch.**

**— Você não tem que esperar até eu terminar. Eu posso escutar e comer ao mesmo tempo — respondo.**

**— Bem, houve alguma mudança de planos. Sobre nossa atual abordagem — Haymitch fala.**

**— O que é?**

**Não estou certa sobre qual é a nossa atual abordagem. Tentando parecer medíocre na frente dos outros tributos é o último pedaço de estratégia que eu lembro.**

**Haymitch encolhe os ombros.**

**— Peeta me pediu para ser treinado separadamente.**

― Viiixe! ― disse Jake ― Já vi tudo!

― Anda, continua! ― disse íris, passando o livro para Jake.

― Vamos dar um tempo...

― Que dar um tempo o que!

― Você tem que fazer seus deveres e é muito estranho passarmos tanto tempo no quarto sem nos matarmos.

― E?

― Só acho que a nossa mãe é um pouco paranóica demais e está desconfiada.

― Tanto faz!

Íris se levantou.

― Agora, se me dá licença eu não aguento ficar lendo esse livro direto ― disse Jake.

― Cara, nós lemos entre a hora do almoço e do jantar, como estamos fazendo ― pediu íris.

― íris, nós ainda não estamos de férias.

― Ainda! Mas falta bem pouco!

― Do jeito que você está, vai ficar de recuperação isso sim.

― Ai! Bate nessa boca, garoto!

Jake correu para a cômoda, onde escondeu o livro e depois se virou para íris.

― Ainda está aqui? Vai logo!

― Grosseiro! ― gritou íris, batendo a porta do quarto.

Jake abriu uma fresta da porta.

― Psiu! ― sibilou e íris se virou com raiva para ele.

― O que é? ― sussurrou.

― É só um tempo, depois você volta.

― Boa sorte.

Jake a olhou confuso.

― Sorte com o que?

― Para me fazer entrar aí de novo.

Jake bufou e fechou a porta do quarto silenciosamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Caso eu não consiga postar o capítulo antes de 2014: feliz ano novo para vocês!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

* * *

**Notas Iniciais:**

Era para eu ter postado ontem, mas minha mãe diminuiu meu horário no computador e não deu tempo... Mas, como prometido: antes do ano novo :)

* * *

A porta do quarto de Jake se abriu rapidamente, fazendo-o pular de susto.

― Porra, mãe! Quer me matar do coração? ― disse.

― Não fale assim comigo ― disse Katniss ― Onde está Íris?

― No quarto dela ― respondeu Jake, confuso ― Por que?

Katniss relaxou os ombros, olhando para cada canto do quarto, desconfiada.

― Por nada... O que estavam fazendo aqui? ― perguntou.

― Eu estava ajudando ela com alguns deveres ― disse Jake.

― Hum...

Katniss saiu do quarto e Jake suspirou aliviado, tirando as mãos de trás das costas, onde sustentavam o livro.

― Essa foi por pouco... ― murmurou.

* * *

― Passou pelo radar da mamãe? ― perguntou Íris, na porta.

― Acho que é meio óbvio... ― disse Jake ― Lhe disse que foi uma boa ideia dar um tempo.

― Tudo bem, mas vamos logo.

― É a minha vez, eu acho.

**Traição. Essa é a primeira coisa que sinto, o que é ridículo. Para que houvesse traição, deveria ter havido confiança antes.**

― Começou ― Jake revirou os olhos.

**Entre Peeta e eu. E confiança não fizera parte do acordo. Somos tributos. Mas o garoto que tinha arriscado levar uma surra para me dar pão, aquele que me acalmou na carruagem, que me cobriu no caso da Avox ruiva, que insistiu para que Haymitch conhecesse minhas habilidades de caça... havia alguma parte de mim que não conseguia evitar confiar nele?**

**Por outro lado, estou aliviada por podermos parar com o fingimento de sermos amigos. Obviamente, qualquer tênue conexão que tínhamos tolamente formado tinha se partido. E bem na hora, também.**

― É oficial! Nossa mãe é bipolar! ― disse Jake.

― Para de interromper e leia!

― Você faz a mesma coisa.

― É, mas eu sou eu e você é você.

― Que resposta inteligente.

Íris fuzilou-o com o olhar.

**Os Jogos começam em dois dias, e confiança só será uma fraqueza. O que quer que tenha ativado a decisão do Peeta – e eu suspeito que tenha a ver comigo ter sido melhor que ele no treinamento – eu deveria simplesmente estar grata por isso.**

― Ego ativado temporariamente ― brincou Jake.

**Talvez ele finalmente tenha aceitado o fato de que quanto mais cedo nós reconhecermos abertamente que somos inimigos, melhor.**

― Inimigos se casam e tem filhos? ― Íris entrou na brincadeira ― Essa eu não sabia!

**— Ótimo. Então qual o cronograma?**

**— Cada um de vocês terá quatro horas com a Effie para a apresentação e quatro comigo para conteúdo — diz Haymitch. — Você começa com a Effie, Katniss.**

**Eu não consigo imaginar o que Effie pode me ensinar que levará quatro horas, mas ela me põe para trabalhar até o último minuto. Vamos para o meu quarto e ela me coloca em um vestido comprido e sapatos de salto alto, não os que eu estarei usando para a entrevista verdadeira, e me instrui a andar.**

― Por que tem que ser vestido longo? Não pode ser simples de festa? Ou melhor, por que vestido? ― perguntou Íris.

― É considerado traje a rigor para as mulheres... O que você esperava? Que nós homens usássemos enquanto vocês ficavam com o terno?

― Eu não reclamaria...

― Ah! Você arrumaria um jeito, reclama de tudo!

**Os sapatos são a pior parte. Eu nunca usei salto alto e não consigo me acostumar a basicamente ficar balançando nas pontas dos pés.**

― Não entendo quem foi o idiota que inventou salto alto ― disse Íris.

**Mas Effie corre em cima deles o tempo todo, e eu estou determinada que se ela consegue fazer isso, eu também consigo. O vestido oferece outro problema. Fica enrolando ao redor dos meus sapatos, então, é claro, eu o puxo para cima, e então Effie lança-se sobre mim como um falcão, batendo nas minhas mãos e gritando:**

**— Não acima do tornozelo!**

**Quando eu finalmente conquisto andar, há ainda sentar, postura – aparentemente eu tenho uma tendência de abaixar a minha cabeça – contato visual, gestos da mão e sorrir. Sorrir é quase tudo sobre sorrir mais. Effie me faz dizer uma centena de frases banais começando com um sorriso, enquanto sorrio, ou terminando com um sorriso. Na hora do almoço, os músculos nas minhas bochechas estão contorcendo-se por uso exagerado.**

**— Bem, esse é o melhor que eu consigo — Effie diz com um suspiro. — Lembre-se, Katniss, você quer que a audiência goste de você.**

**— E você não acha que eles gostarão? — pergunto.**

**— Não se você olhar feio para eles o tempo todo. Por que você não guarda isso para a arena? Ao invés, pense que você está entre amigos — Effie aconselha.**

**— Eles estão apostando quanto tempo eu viverei! — estouro. — Eles não são meus amigos!**

**— Bem, tente e finja! — retruca Effie. Então ela se recompõe e sorri radiantemente para mim. — Viu, assim. Eu estou sorrindo para você mesmo que você esteja me irritando.**

― Isso soa a falsidade ― murmurou Íris.

**— Sim, parece muito convincente — respondo. — Eu vou comer.**

**Tiro meus saltos e piso pesadamente até a sala de jantar, subindo minha saia até as coxas.**

― Ela fez isso para irritar Effie, certamente ― disse Jake.

**Peeta e Haymitch parecem estar de muito bom humor, então acho que a sessão de conteúdo deve ser uma melhora dessa manhã. Eu não podia estar mais errada. Após o almoço, Haymitch me leva para a sala de estar, me direciona para o sofá, e então só franze a testa para mim por um tempo.**

**— O quê? — finalmente pergunto.**

**— Estou tentando descobrir o que fazer com você. Como vamos apresentá-la. Você vai ser charmosa? Arredia? Feroz? Até agora, você está brilhando como uma estrela. Você se voluntariou para salvar sua irmã. Cinna te fez parecer inesquecível. Você tirou a maior nota do treinamento. As pessoas estão intrigadas, mas ninguém sabe quem você é. A impressão que você causar amanhã decidirá exatamente o que eu conseguirei para você em termos de patrocinadores.**

― Simpática não vai dar certo ― disse Jake.

― Percebe-se que você tem uma tendência a irritar tanto eu quanto a mamãe.

― Só estou falando a verdade!

**Tendo observado as entrevistas dos tributos a minha vida toda, eu sei que há uma verdade no que ele está dizendo. Se você conquistar a multidão, sendo humorística, brutal ou excêntrica, você ganha boas graças.**

**— Qual a abordagem do Peeta? Ou eu não posso perguntar?**

**— Amigável. Ele tem um tipo de humor auto - depreciativo natural — diz Haymitch. —Enquanto que quando você abre sua boca, você parece mais mal-humorada e hostil.**

**— Não pareço!**

― Deixa esse negócio de "simpática" demais, faça-a do jeito que é e torça para funcionar ― disse Íris.

**— Por favor. Eu não sei de onde você puxou aquela garota alegre e acenadora de antes na carruagem, mas eu não a vi antes ou desde então — Haymitch rebate.**

**— E você me deu ****_tantas_**** razões para ser alegre — contrapus.**

**— Mas você não tem que me agradar. Eu não vou te patrocinar. Então finja que sou a audiência — diz Haymitch. — Me fascine.**

― Funcionaria melhor se fosse com Cinna, ele tem um jeito de acalma-la e abordagem diferente ― disse Jake.

**— Ótimo! — rosno.**

**Haymitch toma o papel de entrevistador e eu tento responder suas perguntas de uma maneira vencedora. Mas não consigo. Estou nervosa demais com Haymitch pelo o que ele disse e eu ainda tenho que responder as perguntas. Tudo em que consigo pensar é em como o negócio todo é injusto, os Jogos Vorazes. Por que eu estou pulando de um lado para o outro como algum cão treinado tentando agradar pessoas que odeio?**

**Quanto mais a entrevista prolonga-se, mais a minha fúria parece subir à superfície, até que eu literalmente estou cuspindo respostas para ele.**

**— Está certo, chega. Temos que encontrar outro ângulo. Não só você é hostil, como eu não sei nada sobre você. Eu te fiz cinquenta perguntas e ainda não faço ideia da sua vida, a sua família, do que você gosta. Eles querem saber sobre você, Katniss.**

**— Mas eu não quero que eles saibam! Eles já estão tomando o meu futuro! Eles não podem ter as coisas que eram importantes para mim no passado!**

― Gente! A entrevista de cada tributo são menos de meia hora! O programa não dura tanto tempo! ― disse Jake.

**— Então minta! Invente alguma coisa! — diz Haymitch.**

**— Não sou boa mentindo.**

**— Bem, é melhor você aprender rápido. Você tem tanto charme quanto uma lesma morta.**

Íris fuzilou o livro com o olhar.

**Ai! Isso machuca. Até mesmo Haymitch deve saber que ele foi duro demais, porque sua voz suaviza.**

**— Tenho uma ideia. Tente agir humilde.**

**— Humilde — eu ecoo.**

**— Que você não consegue acreditar que uma menininha do Distrito Doze se deu tão bem. O negócio todo foi mais do que você poderia ter sonhado. Fale sobre as roupas do Cinna. Como as pessoas são legais. Como a cidade te fascina. Se você não vai falar sobre si, pelo menos elogie a audiência. Simplesmente fique girando e girando, está bem. Entusiasme-se.**

**As próximas horas são agonizantes. De uma só vez, fica claro que eu não consigo me entusiasmar. Nós tentamos eu metida, mas simplesmente não tenho a arrogância. **

― Mas tem seus momentos... ― murmurou Jake e até Íris teve que concordar com isso.

**Aparentemente, eu sou "vulnerável" demais para ferocidade. Eu não sou enérgica. Engraçada. Sexy. Ou misteriosa.**

**Ao final da sessão, eu não sou ninguém. Haymitch volta a pensar em enérgica, e uma beirada maldosa arrastou-se para sua voz.**

**— Eu desisto, querida. Só responda as perguntas e tente não deixar a audiência ver o quanto você os despreza abertamente.**

**Eu janto naquela noite no meu quarto, pedindo um número escandaloso de iguarias, comendo até passar mal, e então descontando minha raiva do Haymitch, dos Jogos Vorazes, de cada ser vivo da Capitol ao quebrar pratos pelo meu quarto.**

― Não vejo o vulnerável para o estilo "garota revoltada" ― não é difícil imaginar quem disse isso.

**Quando a garota do cabelo vermelho vem para arrumar minha cama, seus olhos se arregalam com a bagunça.**

**— Apenas deixe! — grito para ela. — Apenas deixe isso em paz!**

**Eu a odeio, também, com seus sabidos olhos reprovadores que me chamam de covarde, de monstro, de fantoche da Capitol, tanto agora quanto antes. Para ela, a justiça deve finalmente estar acontecendo. Por fim minha morte ajudará a pagar pela vida do garoto na floresta.**

**Mas ao invés de fugir da sala, a garota fecha a porta atrás de si e vai para o banheiro. Ela volta com um pano úmido e limpa meu rosto gentilmente, então limpa o sangue de um prato quebrado das minhas mãos. Por que ela está fazendo isso? Por que eu estou deixando?**

**— Eu devia ter tentando salvá-la — sussurro.**

― Não teria dado tempo ― sussurrou Íris.

**Ela balança sua cabeça. Isso significa que estávamos certos ao ficar parados? Que ela me perdoou?**

**— Não, foi errado — digo.**

**Ela bate em seus lábios com seus dedos e então aponta para o meu peito. Eu acho que ela quer dizer que eu simplesmente teria acabado uma Avox, também. Provavelmente teria. Uma Avox ou morta.**

**Eu passo a próxima hora ajudando a garota ruiva limpar o quarto. Quando todo o lixo foi jogado no dispositivo de coleta e tratamento de lixo e a comida fora limpada, ela arruma a minha cama. Eu engatinho entre os lençóis como uma menina de cinco anos e deixo-a me ajeitar. Então ela se vai. Eu quero que ela fique até eu pegar no sono. Estar lá quando eu acordar. Eu quero a proteção dessa garota, mesmo que ela nunca tenha tido a minha.**

**De manhã, não é a garota, mas sim meu time de preparação que está sobre mim. Minhas lições com Effie e Haymitch acabaram. Esse dia pertence ao Cinna. Ele é minha última esperança. Talvez ele possa me fazer parecer tão maravilhosa que ninguém ligará para o que saia da minha boca.**

― E não é assim? ― perguntou Íris.

― Definitivamente você tem algo contra as meninas da escola.

― Só agora que você percebeu?

**O time trabalha em mim até o fim da tarde, transformando a minha pele em um cetim resplandecente, gravando padrões nos meus braços, pintando desenhos de chamas nas minhas vinte unhas perfeitas.**

― Ah! Que chatice! ― reclamou Íris.

― Você definitivamente não é normal!

**Então Venia trabalha no meu cabelo, entrelaçando tranças de vermelho em um padrão que começa no meu ouvido esquerdo, se enrola ao redor da minha cabeça, e então cai em uma trança pelo meu ombro direito. Eles limpam o meu rosto com uma camada de maquiagem pálida e desenham meus traços de volta.**

**Enormes olhos negros, lábios vermelhos cheios, cílios que refletem um pouco de luz quando eu pisco. Finalmente, eles cobrem o meu corpo inteiro com um pó que me faz brilhar em poeira dourada.**

**Então Cinna entra com o que eu presumo ser meu vestido, mas eu não consigo realmente ver, porque está coberto.**

**— Feche seus olhos — ele ordena.**

**Eu consigo sentir a seda interior enquanto eles o deslizam pelo meu corpo nu, então o peso.**

― Sério isso? O vestido, além de tudo, pesa? ― perguntou Íris.

**Deve ter uns dezoito quilos. Eu aperto a mão da Octavia enquanto cegamente coloco meus sapatos, feliz por descobrir que eles são pelo menos cinco centímetros mais baixos do que o par que a Effie me fez praticar.**

― Sendo a Effie, é provavelmente que o salto do outro seja enorme ― disse Íris.

**Há algum ajuste e manuseio. Então silêncio.**

**— Posso abrir meus olhos? — pergunto.**

**— Sim — diz Cinna. — Abra-os.**

**A criatura de pé perante a mim no espelho inteiro veio de outro mundo. Onde peles brilham e olhos relampejam e aparentemente eles fazem suas roupas de jóias. Porque o meu vestido, ah, o meu vestido é inteiramente coberto em pedras preciosas reflexivas, vermelhas, amarelas e brancas com um pouquinho de azul que acentua as pontas do desenho de chamas. O movimento mais leve dá a impressão que eu sou engolfada por línguas de fogo.**

**Eu não estou bonita. Eu não estou linda. Eu estou tão radiante quanto o sol.**

**Por um tempo, simplesmente me encaramos.**

**— Ah, Cinna — finalmente sussurro. — Obrigada.**

**— Gire para mim — ele diz.**

**Eu estico meus braços e giro em um círculo. O time de preparação grita em admiração.**

**Cinna dispensa o time e me faz mover com o vestido e os sapatos, que são infinitamente mais manejáveis que os da Effie.**

― Já você não consegue manejar nenhum dos dois ― implicou Jake.

― Volte a ler ― respondeu Íris, cortante.

**O vestido paira de tal jeito que eu não tenho que levantar a saia quando ando, deixando-me com menos uma coisa com a qual me preocupar.**

**— Então, tudo pronto para a entrevista? — pergunta Cinna.**

**Eu consigo ver por sua expressão que ele falou com Haymitch. Que ele sabe o quanto eu sou terrível.**

**— Eu sou horrível. Haymitch me chamou de lesma morta. Não importa o que tentássemos, eu não conseguia. Eu simplesmente não consigo ser uma dessas pessoas que ele quer que eu seja.**

― O Cinna vai ajudar ― disse Jake.

**Cinna pensa nisso por um momento.**

**— Por que você simplesmente não é você mesma?**

**— Eu mesma? Isso não é nada bom, também. Haymitch diz que eu sou mal humorada e hostil.**

**— Bem, você é... perto do Haymitch — diz Cinna com um sorriso irônico.**

Jake e Íris seguram o riso.

― Amizade a primeira vista ― brincou Jake.

**— Eu não te acho assim. O time de preparação te adora. Você até mesmo conquistou os Gamemakers. E quanto aos cidadãos da Capitol, bem, eles não conseguem parar de falar sobre você. Ninguém consegue evitar admirar o seu espírito.**

**Meu espírito. Esse é um novo pensamento. Eu não tenho certeza do que exatamente isso significa, mas sugere que eu sou uma lutadora. De um jeito meio corajoso. Não é como se eu nunca fosse amigável. Está bem, talvez eu não saia por aí amando todo mundo que conheço, talvez meus sorrisos sejam difíceis de aparecer, mas eu realmente gosto de algumas pessoas.**

― Qual o problema dela ser reservada? ― perguntou Íris.

― O problema é que ela é um tributo.

**Cinna toma minhas mãos geladas nas suas quentes.**

**— Suponha, quando você responder as perguntas, que você acha que está se dirigindo a um amigo lá em casa. Quem seria seu melhor amigo? — pergunta Cinna.**

**— Gale — respondo instantaneamente. — Só que não faz muito sentido, Cinna. Eu nunca diria essas coisas sobre mim ao Gale. Ele já as conhece.**

**— E quanto a mim? Você consegue pensar em mim como um amigo? — Cinna pergunta.**

**De todas as pessoas que eu conheci desde que eu deixei minha casa, Cinna é de longe a minha favorita. Eu gostei dele de cara e ele não me decepcionou ainda.**

― A desconfiança prevalece. "Ainda" ― disse Jake.

**— Eu acho que sim, mas...**

**— Eu vou estar sentado na plataforma principal com os outros estilistas. Você será capaz de olhar diretamente para mim. Quando te fizerem uma pergunta, me encontre, e responda-a o mais honestamente possível — Cinna aconselha.**

**— Mesmo se o que eu pensar for horrível? — pergunto. Porque pode ser, sério.**

― Não duvidamos nada disso ― disse Jake.

**— Especialmente se o que você acha é horrível — diz Cinna. — Você tentará?**

**Eu aceno. É um plano. Ou pelo menos algo a que se agarrar.**

**Cedo demais é hora de ir.**

― Não devia ser o contrário? ― perguntou Íris, com o cenho franzido.

**A entrevista se dá em um palco construído na frente do Centro de Treinamento. Uma vez que deixo o meu quarto, serão só minutos até eu estar na frente da multidão, das câmeras, de toda Panem.**

**Enquanto Cinna vira a maçaneta, eu paro sua mão.**

**— Cinna... — estou completamente tomada pelo medo de palco.**

**— Lembre-se, eles já te amam — ele diz gentilmente. — Só seja você mesma.**

**Nós nos encontramos com o resto do Distrito 12 no elevador. Portia e sua gangue tinham trabalhado arduamente. Peeta parece formidável em um terno preto com ênfases de chama. Enquanto parecemos bem juntos, é um alívio não estar vestida identicamente.**

― É, seria estranho o papai de vestido ― zombou Jake, retomando o que ele tinha dito anteriormente.

― Idiota ― murmurou Íris.

**Haymitch e Effie estão todos arrumados para a ocasião. Eu evito Haymitch, mas aceito os elogios de Effie. Effie pode ser cansativa e tola, mas ela não é destrutiva como Haymitch.**

― Isso se chama choque de personalidades ― disse Jake ― Eles pensam muito iguais para dar certo.

**Quando o elevador abre, os outros tributos estão sendo alinhados para tomar o palco. Todos nós vinte e quatro sentamos em um grande arco durante as entrevistas. Eu serei a última, ou a penúltima, já que a menina tributo precede o garoto de cada distrito. Como eu gostaria de ser a primeira e acabar com esse negócio todo!**

**Agora eu terei que ouvir como todos os outros são enérgicos, engraçados, humildes, ferozes e charmosos antes de eu ir. Além disso, a audiência vai começar a ficar entediante, exatamente como os Gamemakers ficaram. E eu não posso exatamente atirar uma flecha na multidão para chamar sua atenção.**

― Até porque a flecha não é 3D para ultrapassar as televisões ― disse Íris.

**Logo antes de desfilarmos até o palco, Haymitch aparece atrás de Peeta e eu e rosna:**

**— Lembrem-se, vocês ainda são um casal feliz. Então ajam de acordo.**

**O quê? Eu achei que tínhamos abandonado isso quando Peeta pediu um treinamento separado. Mas acho que esse era um negócio particular, não público. De qualquer jeito, não há muita chance de interação agora, enquanto andamos em fila indiana até nossos assentos e tomamos nossos lugares.**

**Simplesmente pisar no palco deixa minha respiração rápida e superficial. Eu consigo sentir minha pulsação em minhas têmporas.**

― Tem como sentir a pulsação nas têmporas? ― se perguntou Íris.

― Ela deve estar muito nervosa...

― Qualquer um estaria, no seu lugar.

**É um alívio ir até a minha cadeira, porque com os saltos e as minhas pernas tremendo, tenho medo de tropeçar.**

**Apesar de a noite estar caindo, a City Circle é mais clara que um dia de verão.**

― Não foi aí que eles desfilaram? ― perguntou Íris.

― Sim.

**Uma unidade de assentos elevados foi organizada para os convidados de prestígio, com os estilistas comandando a fileira da frente. As câmeras irão se virar para eles quando a multidão estiver reagindo ao seu trabalho. Uma enorme sacada de uma construção lateral foi reservada para os Gamemakers. Equipes de televisão reivindicaram a maioria das outras sacadas. Mas a City Circle e as avenidas que a alimentam estão completamente lotadas de pessoas. Uma sala só para espectadores. Nas casas e salões comunitários pelo país, cada televisão está ligada. Cada cidadão de Panem está atento. Não haverá apagões hoje.**

**Caesar Flickerman, o homem que faz as entrevistas por mais de quarenta anos, saltita pelo palco. É um pouco assustador, porque sua aparência permaneceu sinteticamente imutável durante todo esse tempo. Mesmo rosto debaixo de uma camada de maquiagem branca pura.**

― Desde quando homem usa maquiagem? ― perguntou Jake.

― Você está por fora...

**Mesmo penteado que ele tinge de uma cor diferente para cada edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Mesmo terno de cerimônia, azul escuro pingado com mil minúsculos bulbos elétricos que piscam como estrelas.**

**Eles fazem cirurgia na Capitol para fazer as pessoas parecerem mais jovens e mais magras. No Distrito 12, parecer velho é meio que uma realização, já que tantas pessoas morrem cedo. Você vê uma pessoa idosa e quer parabenizá-la por sua longevidade, perguntar o segredo da sobrevivência. Uma pessoa rechonchuda é invejada porque ela não está apenas sobrevivendo dia a dia como a maioridade de nós. Mas aqui é diferente. Rugas não são desejáveis. Uma barriga redonda não é um sinal de sucesso.**

**Esse ano, o cabelo de Caesar é azul acinzentado e suas pálpebras e lábios estão cobertos com a mesma matiz. Ele parece bizarro, mas menos assustador do que no ano passado, quando sua cor fora carmesim e ele parecera estar sangrando.**

**Caesar conta algumas piadas para aquecer a audiência, mas então parte para os negócios.**

**A garota tributo do Distrito 1, parecendo provocadora em um vestido dourado transparente, anda até o centro do palco para se juntar a Caesar para sua entrevista. Você consegue afirmar que seu mentor não teve problema algum em bolar um ângulo para ela. Com aquele cabelo loiro flutuante, olhos verde esmeralda, seu corpo alto e exuberante... ela é totalmente sexy.**

**Cada entrevista dura apenas três minutos.**

― Viu? ― disse Jake.

― Mas tem pessoas que tem a proeza de conseguir estragar tudo em três minutos. Aliás, já ocorreu de ultrapassar o tempo?

― Duvido muito... Eles soam uma campainha cronometricamente.

**Então uma campainha so vez do próximo tributo. Eu digo isso do Caesar, ele realmente faz seu melhor para deixar os tributos brilharem. Ele é amigável, tenta deixar os nervosos à vontade, ri de umas piadas sem graça e consegue transformar uma resposta fraca em uma memorável somente pelo jeito com que ele reage.**

**Eu sento como uma dama, do jeito que Effie me mostrou, enquanto os distritos deslizam. 2, 3, 4. Todos parecem estar jogando de algum ângulo.**

**O garoto monstruoso do Distrito 2 é uma máquina de matar cruel. A garota de rosto de raposa do Distrito 5 é dissimulada e elusiva.**

― Acho que de certa forma não existem muitas personalidades para 24 pessoas na mesma edição ― disse Jake ― Alguém iria ficar repetitivo.

**Avistei Cinna assim que ele tomou seu lugar, mas até mesmo sua presença não conseguiu me relaxar.**

― Então a coisa está séria ― brincou Íris, mas não funcionou muito.

**8, 9, 10. O garoto aleijado do 10 é bem quieto. Minhas palmas estão suando adoidadas, mas o vestido encravado de jóias não é absorvente e elas derrapam diretamente por ele se eu tento secá-las.**

― Acho que esse é o propósito... Não molhar com suor ― disse Íris.

**11.**

**Rue, que está vestida em um vestido diáfano completo com asas, flutua até Caesar. Um silêncio cai sobre a multidão ao sinal mágico dessa pequena e delicada tributo. Caesar é muito doce com ela, elogiando o seu sete no treinamento, uma nota excelente para alguém tão pequeno. Quando ele pergunta a ela qual sua maior habilidade na arena será, ela não hesita.**

**— Eu sou muito difícil de se capturar — ela diz em uma voz trêmula. — E se eles não puderem me pegar, não podem me matar. Então não descarte.**

**— Eu não iria em um milhão de anos — diz Caesar encorajadoramente.**

**O garoto tributo do Distrito 11, Thresh, tem a mesma pele negra de Rue, mas as semelhanças param ali.**

― Eles são de família de agricultores, passam o dia inteiro debaixo do sol ― comentou Jake.

**Ele é um dos gigantes, provavelmente um metro e noventa e cinco e o porte de um boi, mas notei que ele rejeitou os convites dos Careers de juntar a seu grupo. Pelo contrário, ele tem estado bastante solitário, não falando com ninguém, mostrando pouco interesse no treinamento. Mesmo assim, ele conseguiu um dez e não é difícil de imaginar que ele impressionou os Gamemakers. Ele ignora as tentativas de Caesar de brincadeira e responde com um sim ou não simplesmente permanecendo em silêncio.**

**Se eu ao menos fosse do tamanho dele, eu podia me safar sendo mal humorada e hostil e ficaria tudo bem! Aposto que metade dos patrocinadores estão pelo menos considerando-o. Se eu tivesse algum dinheiro, eu mesma apostaria nele.**

**E então eles estão chamando Katniss Everdeen, e eu me sinto, como se em um sonho, levantar e andar até o centro do palco. Eu aperto a mão esticada de Caesar, e ele tem os bons modos de não limpar imediatamente a sua mão em seu terno.**

― Costume, eu acho ― disse Jake.

**— Então, Katniss, a Capitol deve ser uma mudança e tanto do Distrito Doze. O que mais te impressionou desde que você chegou aqui? — pergunta Caesar.**

― Devem ser as mesmas perguntas para todos os tributos ― supôs Íris.

**O quê? O que ele disse? É como se as palavras não fizessem sentido algum.**

**Minha boca ficou seca como serragem. Eu desesperadamente encontro Cinna na multidão e travo meus olhos com ele. Imagino as palavras saindo de seus lábios.**

**— O que mais te impressionou desde que você chegou aqui?**

**Vasculho meu cérebro por algo que me fez feliz aqui. Seja honesta, eu penso. Seja honesta.**

**— O cozido de cordeiro — solto.**

**Caesar ri, e eu vagamente percebo que parte da audiência se juntou a ele.**

**— Aquela com as ameixas secas? — pergunta Caesar.**

**Eu aceno.**

**— Ah, eu o como de monte. — Ele se vira de lateral para audiência com terror, a mão em seu estômago. — É notável, não é?**

**A plateia grita positivamente de volta e aplaudem. Isso é o que eu quis dizer sobre Caesar. Ele tenta te ajudar.**

― Isso é bom, eu acho ― murmurou Íris.

**— Agora, Katniss — ele diz confiantemente — quando você saiu na cerimônia de abertura, meu coração realmente parou. O que você achou daquele traje?**

**Cinna levanta uma sobrancelha para mim. Seja honesta.**

**— Você quer dizer depois de eu ter superado meu medo de ser queimada viva? — pergunto.**

**Uma risada alta. Uma real da audiência.**

**— Sim. Comece aí — diz Caesar.**

**Cinna, meu amigo, eu deveria dizer a ele de qualquer jeito.**

**— Eu achei que Cinna foi brilhante e foi o traje mais lindo que eu já vi e não consegui acreditar que o estava usando. Eu não consigo acreditar que estou usando isso, tampouco. — Eu levanto minha saia para espalhá-la. — Quero dizer, olhe para ela!**

**Enquanto a audiência faz ****_oohs_**** e ****_aahs_****, vejo Cinna fazer o menor movimento circular com seu dedo. Eu sei o que ele está dizendo. ****_Gire para mim_****.**

**Eu rodo em um círculo uma vez e a reação é imediata.**

**— Ah, faça isso novamente! — diz Ceaser.**

**E então eu levanto meus braços e rodopio ao redor sem parar, deixando a saia voar para cima, deixando o vestido me engolfar em chamas. A audiência começa a aplaudir. Quando eu paro, eu aperto o braço de Caesar.**

**— Não pare! — ele diz.**

**— Eu preciso, estou tonta!**

**Eu também estou dando risinhos, o que acho que nunca fiz em minha vida. Mas o nervosismo e os rodopios ganharam de mim.**

― Já tentaram a estratégia de embebedar alguém? ― perguntou Íris.

Jake deu um risinho.

**Caesar envolve um braço protetor ao meu redor.**

**— Não se preocupe, estou com você. Não posso fazê-la seguir os passos do seu mentor.**

Jake e Íris começam a rir.

**Todos estão vaiando enquanto as câmeras acham Haymitch, que agora já é famoso por seu mergulho de cabeça na colheita, e ele acena para ele de um jeito bom humorado e aponta de volta para mim.**

**— Está tudo bem — Caesar assegura à multidão. — Ela está segura comigo. Então, e quanto a nota do treinamento. On-ze. Dê-nos uma dica do que aconteceu lá.**

**Eu olho para os Gamemakers na sacada e mordo meu lábio.**

**— Hm... tudo que eu posso dizer é que acho que foi inédito.**

**As câmeras estão bem nos Gamemakers, que estão rindo e assentindo.**

**— Você está nos matando — Caesar fala como se estivesse com uma dor real. —Detalhes. Detalhes.**

**Eu me dirijo a sacada.**

**— Não devo falar sobre isso, certo?**

**O Gamemaker que caiu na tigela de ponche grita:**

**— Ela não deve!**

― Acho que eles estão mais desesperados e com raiva do que divertidos e orgulhosos ― disse Íris.

― Não tem como adivinhar os pensamentos dessa gente... Talvez pensem que ela será uma boa "atração".

**— Obrigada — digo. — Desculpa. Meus lábios estão selados.**

**— Vamos voltar então para o momento que chamam o nome da sua irmã na colheita— diz Caesar.**

**Seu humor está mais silencioso agora.**

**— E você se voluntariou. Pode nos falar sobre ela?**

**Não. Não, não para todos vocês. Mas talvez para Cinna. E não acho que estou imaginando a tristeza em seu rosto.**

**— Seu nome é Prim. Ela só tem doze anos. E eu a amo mais que tudo.**

**Você conseguia ouvir um alfinete cair na City Circle agora.**

**— O que ela disse para você depois da colheita? — Caesar pergunta.**

**Seja honesta. Seja honesta. Eu engulo em seco.**

**— Ela me pediu para tentar ganhar arduamente.**

**A audiência está congelada, segurando-se em cada palavra minha.**

**— E o que você respondeu? — Caesar estimulou gentilmente.**

**Mas ao invés de calor, eu sinto uma gelada rigidez tomar conta do meu corpo. Meus músculos ficam tensos como quando antes de uma matança. Quando eu falo, minha voz parece ter caído uma oitava.**

**— Eu jurei que iria.**

**— Aposto que sim — diz Caesar, dando-me um apertão. A campainha soa. — Desculpa, nosso tempo acabou. Muita sorte, Katniss Everdeen, tributo do Distrito Doze.**

― Em boa hora ― murmuraram Jake e Íris.

**Os aplausos continuam por muito tempo depois de eu estar sentada. Eu olho para Cinna em busca de tranquilização. Ele me dá um joia sutil.**

**Ainda estou maravilhada na primeira parte da entrevista de Peeta. Ele conquista a audiência de cara, contudo; eu os ouço rindo, gritando. Ele joga com o negócio de filho do padeiro, comparando os tributos com os pães de seus distritos. Então tem uma anedota engraçada sobre os riscos dos chuveiros da Capitol.**

**— Diga-me, eu cheiro a rosas? — ele pergunta a Caesar, e então há toda uma cena onde eles se revezam cheirando um ao outro, o que faz a plateia cair em gargalhadas.**

**Eu estou voltando a prestar atenção quando Caesar pergunta a ele se ele tem uma namorada em casa.**

― Ferrou tudo! ― disseram Jake e Íris juntos.

― Ela vai matar ele... ― continuou Íris.

**Peeta hesita, então dá uma sacudida não convincente de sua cabeça.**

**— Um rapaz bonito como você. Deve haver uma garota especial. Vamos, qual o nome dela? — diz Caesar.**

**Peeta suspira.**

**— Bem, tem essa garota. Eu tenho uma queda por ela desde que consigo me lembrar. Mas tenho bastante certeza de que ela nem mesmo sabia que eu estava vivo até a colheita.**

― Eufemismo do ano! ― disse Íris ― É claro que ela sabia!

**Sons de simpatia da multidão. Eles encontram ligação com amor platônico.**

**— Ela tem outro cara? — pergunta Caesar.**

**— Eu não sei, mas muitos outros garotos gostam dela — Peeta responde.**

**— Então, faça o seguinte. Ganhe, volte para casa. Ela não pode te recusar então, hein?— diz Caesar encorajadoramente.**

― Só porque ganhou os jogos? ― perguntou Íris ― Isso seria uma interesseira!

**— Eu não acho que vai funcionar. Ganhar... não vai ajudar no meu caso.**

**— Por que não? — Caesar pergunta, perplexo.**

**Peeta fica em um tom de beterraba e gagueja.**

**— Porque... porque... ela veio aqui comigo.**

― Vai! Para de suspense e continua! ― protestou Íris.

Jake levantou as mãos em rendição e disse:

― Acabou o capítulo!

― Por que não disse logo? ― perguntou Íris, pegando o livro.

― E você me deu tempo?

― São 9 capítulos cada parte, então?

― Você está lendo!

Íris revirou os olhos.

― Só estava confirmando. Quando começarmos o 2º livro trocamos a ordem: eu fico com os números ímpares e você com os pares.

― Supondo que cheguemos até lá sem sermos descobertos.

― Ai, que pessimismo!

― E desde quando VOCÊ é otimista?

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

Bem, eu não sei se vocês lêem fanfics em espanhol e inglês, mas eu estava aqui pensando e decidi postar alguns links de fanfics assim, caso alguns de vocês leiam (todas de "lendo os livros"):

El hijo de Neptuno

Autor (a): Hermagix

Classificação: Livre

Fandom: Percy Jackson/Heróis do Olimpo

Idioma: Espanhol

Link: www. fanfiction s/ 9802180

Status: Em Andamento

THE MARK OF ATHENA

Autor (a): Pieri Alea

Classificação: 13 anos

Fandom: Percy Jackson/Heróis do Olimpo

Idioma: Espanhol

Link: www. fanfiction s/ 9361155

Status: Em Andamento

Lily y los merodeadores leen Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte

Autor (a): Karencita901118

Classificação: 13 anos

Fandom: Harry Potter

Idioma: Espanhol

Link: lily y los merodeadores leen harrypotter7 . blogspot . com . br

Status: Finalizada

Harry Potter y Hogwarts leen sus libros

Autor (a): Lily weasly potter

Classificação: Livre

Fandom: Harry Potter

Idioma: Espanhol

Link: www. fanfiction s/ 9086018

Status: Em Andamento

Leyendo en el pasado, El ladrón del rayo

Autor (a): Natilovebooks

Classificação: 13 anos

Fandom: Percy Jackson

Idioma: Espanhol

Link: www. fanfiction s/ 9110527

Status: Em Andamento

En la sala de requerimientos

Autor (a): Ceres Potter

Classificação: 13 anos

Fandom: Harry Potter

Idioma: Espanhol

Link: www. fanfiction s/ 5127788

Status: Em Andamento

Leyendo Crepúsculo

Autor (a): Cary0605

Classificação: 13 anos

Fandom: Twilight Saga

Idioma: Espanhol

Link: www. lunanuevameyer sala-cullen ?id_relato = 2676

Status: Finalizada

Leyendo Luna Nueva

Autor (a): Cary0605

Fandom: Twilight Saga

Idioma: Espanhol

Link: www. lunanuevameyer sala-cullen ?id _relato =3544

Status: Finalizada

Leyendo Eclipse

Autor (a): Cary0605

Fandom: Twilight Saga

Idioma: Espanhol

Link: www. lunanuevameyer sala-cullen ?id_relato = 3544

Status: Hiatus

The Romans Read The Last Olympian

Autor (a): TheMoonCake

Fandom: Percy Jackson/Heróis do Olimpo

Idioma: Inglês

Link: www. fanfiction s/ 7968635

Status: Hiatus

Cambiando el Futuro: Leyendo las Reliquias

Autor (a): Alioth Akane

Fandom: Harry Potter

Idioma: Espanhol

Link: www. fanfiction s/ 7429366

Status: Hiatus

Dursleyes Read The Goblet Of Fire

Autor (a): e

Fandom: Harry Potter

Idioma: Espanhol

Link: www. fanfiction s/ 8953922

Status: Hiatus

The Gods and Demigos read The Lost Hero

Autor (a): angel4peace

Fandom: Heróis do Olimpo

Idioma: Inglês

Link: www. fanfiction s/ 7415867

Status: Hiatus

Leyendo el final de la historia de Harry

Autor (a): Anya Drakovich

Fandom: Harry Potter

Idioma: Espanhol

Link: www. fanfiction s/ 8301959

Status: Finalizada

PJO and HoO Read The Lightning Thief

Autor (a): Erudite19

Fandom: Percy Jackson

Idioma: Inglês

Link: www. fanfiction s/ 7248685

Status: Finalizada

PJO and HoO Read The Lightning Thief

Autor (a): Erudite19

Fandom: Percy Jackson

Idioma: Inglês

Link: www. fanfiction s/ 7529837

Status: Hiatus

Leyendo Amanecer

Autor (a): Esyaba

Fandom: Twilight Saga

Idioma: Espanhol

Link: www. fanfiction s/ 7646936

Status: Em Andamento


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

* * *

**N/A:** Eu não abandonei a fanfic. Não escrevi nessas 2 semanas porque meu pai foi internado no hospital e não estava no clima para escrever.

* * *

― Bem, alguém tem que ser o otimista aqui ― disse Íris.

― Me faça um favor ― disse Jake ― Cale a boca e comece a ler.

― Com todo o prazer ― ironizou Íris, mas permanecendo em silêncio.

― Continue a ler em voz alta e não para si mesma.

Íris continuou em silêncio e Jake revirou os olhos.

― Como você é sensível ― resmungou.

― Vou começar a ler para você parar de ficar resmungando e poder me livrar logo de uma vez de você ― disse Íris, frustrada ― Não agüento mais ter que escutar a sua voz insuportável e aturar sua presença.

― Já estava começando a pensar que você tinha enlouquecido.

― Guarde seus comentários para si mesmo! Eu não faço questão deles.

Jake abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Íris leu em voz alta:

― **Parte II – Os Jogos **― ela virou a página ― **Capítulo 10**.

**Por um momento, as câmeras focam nos olhos abatidos de Peeta enquanto o que ele diz afunda.**

― Não deveria ser penetra? ― perguntou Jake.

― Será que você pode calar a boca, por gentileza? ― perguntou Íris irritada.

― Que educada ― ironizou Jake.

― É sério, Jake ― disse mais calma ― Se ficarmos interrompendo a cada linha nunca vamos terminar esses livros.

― Eu não posso me controlar! Ler os pensamentos da mamãe é como ler os seus.

― Ah! Obrigada pela parte que me toca!

― De nada. Volte a ler.

**Então posso ver meu rosto, a boca meio aberta numa mistura de surpresa e protesto, ampliada em todas as telas enquanto eu percebo. Eu! Ele quer dizer eu!**

Jake riu entredentes.

**Junto meus lábios e fito o chão, esperando que isso oculte as emoções que começam a ferver dentro de mim.**

**— Oh, isso é que é má sorte — diz Caesar, e há uma ponta real de dor na sua voz.**

― Bom ator... ― murmurou Íris.

**A multidão está murmurando de acordo, uns poucos dando gritinhos agonizantes.**

**— Não é bom — concorda Peeta.**

**— Bem, eu não acho que algum de nós pode te culpar. É difícil não se apaixonar por essa jovem dama — diz Caesar. — Ela não sabia?**

**Peeta balança a cabeça.**

**— Não até agora.**

**Eu deixo meus olhos fitarem a tela por tempo suficiente para ver que o rubor nas minhas bochechas é claro.**

― Essas horas em que não diz se é rubor de raiva ou de vergonha... ― disse Jake.

― Provavelmente os dois.

**— Vocês não amariam puxá-la de volta para cá e conseguir uma resposta? — Caesar pergunta à audiência.**

**A multidão grita concordando.**

**— Tristemente, regras são regras, e o tempo de Katniss Everdeen acabou.**

― Para a sorte do papai... Imagina levar um tapa em rede nacional? ― perguntou Íris, divertida.

― Só um tapa?

**Bem, sorte para você, Peeta Mellark, e acho que falo por toda a Panem quando eu digo que nosso coração vai com você.**

**O rugido da multidão é ensurdecedor. Peeta tem absolutamente apagado o resto de nós do mapa com sua declaração de amor por mim. Quando a audiência finalmente se aquieta, ele sufoca um calmo "Obrigado" e retorna à sua cadeira.**

**Nós ficamos de pé para o hino. Eu tenho que levantar minha cabeça por respeito obrigatório e não posso fugir de ver que todas as telas estão agora dominadas pelas imagens de Peeta e eu, separados por poucos passos que nas cabeças dos observadores não podem ser violados.**

― O que aconteceria se ela não levantasse a cabeça? ― perguntou Íris.

― Se fosse você faria isso? ― Jake perguntou retoricamente.

― Por que eu tenho que ter respeito a essa gente que deixa 24 pessoas lutarem em uma arena para morrer?

**Pobre de nós.**

**Mas eu sei melhor.**

**Depois do hino, os tributos voltam em fila para o salão do Centro de Treinamento e para os elevadores. Eu tenho a certeza de entrar num elevador que não tem Peeta.**

― Para aproveitar e enfrentá-lo quando não tiver ninguém olhando ― disse Jake.

**A multidão retarda nossas comitivas de estilistas, orientadores e acompanhantes, então nós temos apenas uns aos outros como companhia. Ninguém fala. Meu elevador para e quatro tributos descem antes de eu estar sozinha e então acho a porta abrindo no décimo segundo andar.**

**Peeta tinha acabado de sair do seu elevador quando eu bato minhas palmas no seu peito. Ele perde o equilíbrio e colide em um vaso feio cheio de flores falsas.**

― Nossa! Que negatividade ― murmurou Jake ― Sabemos agora de quem Íris puxou isso...

** O vaso se inclina e quebra-se em centenas de pequenos pedaços. Peeta cai nos cacos, e sangue imediatamente flui de suas mãos.**

**— O que foi isso? — ele pergunta, perplexo.**

**— Você não tinha nenhum direito! Nenhum direito de dizer aquelas coisas sobre mim! — grito para ele.**

**Agora os elevadores se abrem e todo o grupo está lá, Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, e Portia.**

― Só agora? ― perguntou Íris.

― Como iriam imaginar que eles tentariam se matar em menos de um minuto no mesmo andar? ― disse Jake.

― Você queria que eles tivessem demorado para ver a briga...

― Como se a briga não fosse continuar.

― Mas terão pessoas para impedir quando as coisas forem longe demais. Será só uma briga verbal.

Jake deu de ombros, sem mudar a expressão do seu rosto.

― Uma pergunta: por quê? ― perguntou Íris.

― Para ter algo para usar contra o papai em alguma situação futura ― disse Jake, vagamente.

― Claro. Quando eles descobrirem que nós sabemos sobre os livros, talvez.

Jake novamente deu de ombros.

**— O que está acontecendo? — diz Effie, uma nota de histeria em sua voz. — Você caiu?**

**— Depois que ela me empurrou — Peeta responde enquanto Effie e Cinna o ajudam a se levantar.**

**Haymitch se vira para mim.**

**— Você o empurrou?**

**— Isso foi idéia sua, não foi? Tornar-me algum tipo de idiota na frente de todo o país? — replico.**

― Duvido ― disse Jake.

**— Foi idéia minha — Peeta responde, recuando enquanto ele puxa os pedaços de cerâmica de suas palmas. — Haymitch só me ajudou.**

**— Sim, Haymitch é muito útil. Para você! — eu digo.**

― Se fossem dois instrutores... ― murmurou Íris.

**— Você é uma tola — Haymitch diz com desgosto. — Acha que ele te prejudicou? Aquele garoto só deu a você algo que você nunca poderia conseguir sozinha.**

**— Ele me fez parecer fraca!**

**— Ele fez você parecer desejável! E vamos encarar, você pode usar toda a ajuda que conseguir nesse departamento. Você era tão romântica quanto lixo até ele dizer que queria você. Agora todos eles querem. Você é tudo sobre o que eles estão falando. "Os desafortunados amantes do Distrito Doze!" diz Haymitch.**

**— Mas nós não somos amantes desafortunados!**

― Por que desafortunados? Por que são pobres? ― perguntou Jake.

Íris o olhou cética e Jake cruzou os braços rendido.

― Só comentei... ― murmurou Jake.

― Considerando que estão em um jogo em que só um pode sair vivo... ― Íris deixou no ar.

**Haymitch agarra meus ombros e me prende contra a parede.**

**— Quem se importa? É tudo um grande show. É tudo como você é percebida. O máximo que eu poderia dizer sobre você depois da sua entrevista era que você estava boa o bastante, embora isso em si seja um pequeno milagre. Agora eu posso dizer que você é uma arrasa-corações. Oh, oh, oh, como os garotos de volta para casa caem saudosamente aos seus pés. O que você pensa que vai te conseguir mais patrocinadores?**

**O cheiro de vinho do seu hálito me deixa tonta.**

― Embebedou de novo? ― perguntou Íris.

― Essas vezes que ele embebeda, no livro, não são legais... ― disse Jake.

― A época do livro é diferente da nossa. Ainda não aconteceram algumas coisas que já aconteceram hoje em dia.

― Falando desse jeito dá um nó na cabeça...

**Empurro suas mãos dos meus ombros e me afasto, tentando limpar minha cabeça.**

**Cinna se aproxima e coloca seus braços ao meu redor.**

**— Ele está certo, Katniss.**

**Eu não sei o que pensar.**

**— Eu deveria ter sido informada, então não pareceria tão estúpida.**

**— Não, sua reação estava perfeita. Se você soubesse, não seria tão real — diz Portia.**

― Não sei dizer se ela é uma ótima atriz... ― refletiu Jake ― Tem horas que sim, tem horas que não...

**— Ela só está preocupada com o namorado dela — Peeta diz bruscamente, jogando fora um pedaço do vaso manchada de sangue.**

**Minhas bochechas queimam de novo ao pensar em Gale.**

**— Eu não tenho um namorado.**

― E ele sabe disso? ― perguntou Íris.

― Por que eu tenho a impressão de já ter ouvido isso em algum lugar? ― murmurou Jake.

― Você está vendo muito seriado!

― Mas foi você quem disse isso e não eu.

**— Que seja — Peeta responde.**

― Você não quer dizer isso ― brincou Íris.

**— Mas eu aposto que ele é esperto o bastante para reconhecer um blefe quando o vê. Além disso, você não disse que me amava. Então o que importa?**

**As palavras estão penetrando. Minha raiva sumindo. Eu estou rasgada agora entre pensar que eu estava sendo usada e pensar que eu estava tendo uma vantagem. Haymitch está certo. Eu sobrevivi à entrevista, mas o que eu era realmente?**

**Uma garota boba girando num vestido cintilante. Dando risadinhas. O único momento substancial foi quando falei sobre Prim. Compare isso com Thresh, seu silêncio, seu poder mortal e eu sou esquecível. Boba, brilhante e esquecível. Não, não inteiramente esquecível, tenho meu onze do treino.**

**Mas agora Peeta fez de mim um objeto de amor. Não só dele. Ouviram-no dizer que eu tenho muitos admiradores. E se a audiência realmente pensa que nós estamos apaixonados... lembro o quão forte eles responderam a sua confissão. Amantes desafortunados. Haymitch está certo, eles engolem essas coisas na Capitol.**

― Sim, eles são tapados ― concordou Jake.

**De repente me preocupo se eu não reagi direito.**

**— Depois de ele dizer que me amava, você achou que eu poderia estar apaixonada por ele, também? — pergunto.**

**— Eu achei — diz Portia. — O modo como você fugiu olhar para as câmeras, o rubor.**

**Os outros gritam, concordando.**

**— Você é ouro, querida. Vai ter patrocinadores se enfileirando ao redor do bloco — diz Haymitch.**

― Esse negócio de patrocinadores é uma idiotice... ― murmurou Íris ― Se bem que os jogos em si são uma idiotice.

**Estou embaraçada com a minha reação. Eu me forço a admitir Peeta.**

**— Sinto muito por te empurrar.**

**— Não tem problema — ele encolhe os ombros. — Embora isso seja tecnicamente ilegal.**

― É só isso que ele diz? ― perguntou Íris.

― E o que mais ele poderia dizer? "Não desculpo"? ― retrucou Jake.

**— Suas mãos estão bem? — pergunto.**

**— Elas ficarão bem — ele diz.**

**No silêncio que se seguiu, o cheiro delicioso do nosso jantar flutua do hall.**

**— Vamos lá, vamos comer — diz Haymitch.**

**Todos nós o seguimos para a mesa e pegamos nossos pratos. Mas então Peeta está sangrando tanto que Portia o leva para tratamento médico.**

― Deviam ter feito isso desde o princípio ― disse Íris ― Mesmo se não estivesse sangrando muito.

**Nós começamos a cremosa sopa ****_rose-petal_**** sem eles. Na hora que terminamos, eles chegam. As mãos de Peeta estão cobertas de ataduras. Eu não posso evitar sentir-me culpada. Amanhã nós estaremos na arena. Ele tinha feito um favor para mim e eu tinha respondido a ele com agressão. Eu nunca vou parar de dever a ele?**

― Dá um beijinho que sara ― brincou Jake.

**Depois do jantar, assistimos a gravação na sala de estar. Eu parecia enfeitada e superficial, girando e rindo no meu vestido, embora os outros me assegurassem de que eu era charmosa.**

― É... A personalidade que construíram para ela ficou meio esquisita ― concordou Íris.

**Peeta na verdade é charmoso e totalmente cativante como o garoto apaixonado. E lá estava eu, ruborizando e confusa, bonita pelas mãos de Cinna, desejável pela confissão de Peeta, trágica pelas circunstâncias, e por tudo isso, inesquecível.**

― Ela já era inesquecível pelo desfile de abertura, ter se voluntariado pela irmã e pela nota no treinamento... Agora só adicionou mais algumas coisas na lista ― disse Jake.

**Quando o hino termina e a tela fica preta, um silêncio cai no cômodo. Amanhã ao amanhecer, nós seremos despertados e preparados para a arena. Os reais Jogos não começam até as dez porque muitos dos residentes da Capital levantam tarde.**

― Chama dez horas da manhã de tarde? ― perguntou Íris indignada ― Isso é um insulto!

― Quanto mais cedo eles começarem, mais tempo de "diversão" ― disse Jake.

**Mas Peeta e eu temos que fazer um começo mais cedo. Não tem como dizer o quão longe nós viajaremos para a arena que foi preparada para os Jogos esse ano.**

**Sei que Haymitch e Effie não irão conosco. Tão breve eles partirem daqui, eles estarão no Posto de Comando dos Jogos, esperando loucamente inscrever nossos patrocinadores, trabalhando uma estratégia de como e quando nos mandar os presentes.**

― Ah! Tem isso? ― perguntou Íris ― Mas por quê? Os telespectadores não podem saber ou são os outros tributos? E como explicaria se o tributo estivesse ferido e de repente se curasse porque mandaram um remédio?

― Eu não sei, Íris! ― disse Jake ― Eu não sou um especialista no assunto!

**Cinna e Portia viajarão conosco para o mesmo lugar onde seremos lançados na arena. Ainda as despedidas finais devem ser ditas aqui.**

**Effie toma nós dois pela mão e, com lágrimas de verdade em seus olhos, nos deseja sorte. Agradece-nos por sermos os melhores tributos que ela já teve o privilégio de apadrinhar. E então, porque é Effie, e ela aparentemente é obrigada por alguma lei a dizer algo terrível, ela acrescenta:**

**— Eu não estaria nem um pouco surpresa se eu finalmente for promovida para um distrito decente no próximo ano!**

― Boa sorte com isso... ― disse Jake, revirando os olhos.

**Então ela nos beija nas bochechas e sai apressada, por causa da despedida emocional ou pela possível melhora em seu destino.**

― Eles não se despedem no dia? ― perguntou Íris.

― Não, muitas coisas para arranjar... ― respondeu Jake.

**Haymitch cruza os braços e olha para nós.**

**— Alguma palavra final como conselho? — pergunta Peeta.**

**— Quando o gongo soar, caiam fora de lá. Vocês nem serão vocês até o banho de sangue na Cornucópia. Só para deixar claro, ponham o máximo de distância possível entre vocês e os outros, e encontrem uma fonte de água. Entenderam?**

― Boa estratégia... Os outros tributos deveriam usar isso também ― analisou Jake.

― Mas então eles ficariam sem armas. Não acredito que luta corporal seja a primeira opção em um confronto ― disse Íris.

**— E depois disso? — pergunto.**

**— Fiquem vivos.**

**É o mesmo conselho que ele nos deu no trem, mas ele não está bêbado e rindo dessa vez. E nós apenas acenamos. O que há mais para dizer?**

**Quando vou ao meu quarto, Peeta demora-se para conversar com Portia.**

― Portia não falou muito na presença dela... ― observou Jake.

**Estou satisfeita. Quaisquer palavras de despedidas para nós trocarmos podem esperar até amanhã.**

**Meus cobertores estão esticados de novo, mas não há sinal da garota Avox de cabelos vermelhos. Queria saber o nome dela. Devia ter perguntado. Ela podia escrever, talvez. Ou representá-lo. Mas talvez aquilo apenas resultaria em uma punição para ela.**

**Tomo banho e lavo a cor dourada, a maquiagem, o odor de beleza do meu corpo. Tudo o que resta dos esforços da equipe de preparo são as chamas nas minhas unhas. Decido mantê-las para lembrar a audiência quem eu sou. Katniss, a garota em chamas. Talvez isso me dê algo para segurar nos próximos dias.**

― A equipe de preparação a deixa bonita para a audição ver ela completamente destruída enquanto estiver na arena... ― murmurou Íris.

**Eu coloco uma camisola grossa de lã e subo na cama. Preciso de cinco segundos para notar que eu nunca iria dormir. E eu precisava dormir desesperadamente, porque na arena todo o momento em que eu cedesse à fadiga seria um convite à morte.**

**Isso não é bom. Uma hora, duas, três passam, e minhas pálpebras se recusam a ficarem pesadas.**

― Compreensível ― disse Jake.

**Não posso parar de tentar imaginar exatamente em que terreno estarei amanhã. Deserto? Pântano? Uma frígida devastação? Acima de tudo eu espero por árvores, que podem me fornecer alguns meios de camuflagem, comida e abrigo. Frequentemente há arvores, porque paisagens áridas são maçantes e os Jogos se resolvem muito rápido sem elas. Mas como será o clima? Que armadilhas os Gamemakers esconderam para animar os momentos mais lentos? E ainda há meus tributos companheiros...**

― Eles não escondem armadilhas antes dos jogos ― disse Jake ― Eles tem um holograma da arena e colocam as armadilhas durante os jogos. Nos momentos mais adequados.

― Eu duvido que uma garota do distrito 12 saberia disso...

**Quanto mais ansiosa estou para dormir, mais o sono me evita. Finalmente, eu estou inquieta demais mesmo para ficar na cama. Eu ando pelo quarto, o coração batendo muito rápido, respiração muito curta. Meu quarto parece uma cela de uma prisão. Se eu não conseguir ar logo, vou começar a atirar coisas novamente.**

**Corro no corredor em direção à porta do telhado. Não está trancada, mas entreaberta. Talvez alguém tenha esquecido de fechá-la, mas isso não importa. O campo de força ao redor do telhado previne qualquer forma desesperada de escapar. E eu não estou procurando escapar, apenas encher meus pulmões de ar. Quero ver o céu e a lua na última noite em que ninguém estará me caçando.**

**O telhado não é iluminado à noite, mas logo que meu pé descalço toca a superfície de azulejo, vejo sua silhueta, negra contra as luzes que iluminam interminavelmente a Capitol.**

― Não deixariam a porta para o telhado entreaberta se não tivesse ninguém lá ― murmurou Jake.

― Tem um campo de força impedindo que os tributos se joguem do telhado, mas o campo funciona caso alguém tente invadir?

― Previne quaisquer imprevistos.

**Há muita comoção acontecendo nas ruas, música, canto e buzinas, nada que eu podia escutar através do grosso vidro dos painéis da janela no meu quarto.**

― Coisa que com certeza não acontece nos distritos ― disse Íris.

― Depende... Os distritos mais importantes tem bastante movimento de pessoas da Capitol.

**Eu podia escapulir agora, sem ele me notar; ele não me ouviria acima do ruído. Mas o ar da noite está tão doce que não posso suportar retornar àquela gaiola abafada do meu quarto. E que diferença isso faz? Se nós falarmos ou não?**

**Meus pés movem-se silenciosamente sobre os azulejos. Estou apenas a um metro dele quando digo:**

**— Você deveria dormir um pouco.**

― Olha só quem fala ― disse Jake.

**Ele se sobressalta, mas não se vira. Posso vê-lo balançando suavemente a cabeça.**

**— Não queria perder a festa. É por nós, depois de tudo.**

**Vou ao seu lado e me inclino contra a beira da grade. As ruas largas estão cheias de pessoas dançando. Olho de soslaio para ver suas pequenas figuras em mais detalhes.**

**— Eles estão em fantasias?**

**— Quem poderia dizer? — Peeta responde. — Como todas essas roupas malucas que eles usam aqui. Não pôde dormir, também?**

― Verdade... Essas roupas que eles usavam (Effie ainda usa esses negócios) parecem mais fantasias do que outra coisa... ― disse Íris.

― Fantasias são inspiradas em algo, essas roupas são completamente extravagantes e sem sentido.

**— Não pude desligar a minha mente.**

**— Pensando na sua família? — ele pergunta.**

**— Não — admito um pouco culpada. — Tudo o que eu posso fazer é pensar sobre amanhã. O que é sem sentido, é claro.**

**Na luz que vem de baixo, posso ver sua face agora, a estranha forma que se apóia sobre as mãos enfaixadas.**

**— Eu realmente sinto muito quanto a suas mãos.**

**— Isso não importa, Katniss. Eu nunca fui um candidato nesses jogos, de qualquer forma.**

― Que pessimismo! ― murmurou Íris.

**— Essa não é maneira de pensar — digo.**

**— Por que não? É verdade. Minha melhor esperança é não dar vexame e... — Ele hesita.**

**— E o quê? — digo.**

**— Eu não sei como dizer exatamente. Apenas... eu quero morrer como eu mesmo. Isso faz algum sentido? — ele pergunta.**

**Eu balanço minha cabeça. Como ele poderia morrer como alguém além de si mesmo?**

**— Eu não quero que eles me mudem. Tornem-me algum tipo de monstro que eu não sou.**

― É o que acontece com a maioria... ― disse Jake ― Imagine crianças de 12 anos de idade, inocentes, sendo obrigados a matar para sobreviver e para que o seu distrito ganhe um pouco mais de comida por um ano.

**Mordo meu lábio me sentindo inferior. Enquanto eu estive ruminando sobre a disponibilidade de árvores, Peeta estava se esforçando em como manter sua identidade. Sua própria pureza.**

**— Você quer dizer que não matará ninguém? — pergunto.**

**— Não, quando a hora chegar, tenho certeza que matarei como todos. Eu não posso cair sem lutar. Só continuo desejando que eu pudesse pensar num modo de... mostrar a Capital que eles não são donos de mim. Que eu sou mais que uma peça em seus Jogos.**

**— Mas você não é. Nenhum de nós é. É como os Jogos funcionam.**

**— Ok, mas dentro desse quadro, ainda há você, ainda há eu — ele insiste. — Você não vê?**

**— Um pouco. Apenas... sem ofensa, mas quem se importa, Peeta? — digo.**

― As pessoas adoram falar "sem ofensas", já ofendendo ― murmurou Jake.

― Que fora! ― disse Íris.

**— Eu me importo. Quero dizer, a que mais eu sou autorizado a me importar a esse ponto? — ele pergunta irritado.**

**Ele prende aqueles olhos azuis nos meus agora, exigindo uma resposta.**

**Dou um passo para trás.**

**— Importe-se com o que Haymitch disse. Sobre ficar vivo.**

**Peeta sorri para mim, triste e desdenhoso.**

**— Ok. Obrigado pelo toque, querida.**

**É como um tapa na minha cara. Ele usando o acento arrogante de Haymitch.**

**— Olhe, se você quer passar as últimas horas da sua vida planejando alguma morte nobre na arena, é escolha sua. Eu quero passar as minhas no Distrito Doze.**

**— Não me surpreenderia se você conseguisse — diz Peeta. — Dê a minha mãe o meu melhor quando você voltar, ok?**

**— Conte com isso — digo.**

**Então me viro e deixo o telhado. Passo o resto da noite entrando e saindo de um cochilo, imaginando as observações cortantes que farei a Peeta de manhã.**

― Só depois de uma discussão que pensamos nas melhores respostas que deveríamos ter dado ― disse Íris ― Isso é frustrante!

― É horrível quando você quer dormir, mas fica acordando de hora em hora.

**Peeta Mellark. Nós veremos o quão alto e poderoso ele é quando enfrentar a vida e a morte. Ele provavelmente se transformará naqueles tributos bestas enfurecidos, o tipo que tenta comer o coração de alguém depois de matá-lo.**

― Alguém já fez isso? ― perguntou Íris, enjoada.

Jake apontou para o livro.

**Houve um cara assim há alguns anos do Distrito 6 chamado Titus. Ele ficou completamente selvagem e os Gamemakers tiveram que paralisá-lo com armas elétricas para juntar os corpos dos jogadores que ele tinha matado antes que ele os comesse. Não há regras na arena, mas canibalismo não fica bem com a audiência da Capital, então eles tentaram acabar com isso. Havia alguma especulação de que a avalanche que finalmente levou Titus para fora foi projetada especificamente para assegurar o vencedor não era um lunático.**

― Obviamente ― disse Jake.

― Ou o cara era mesmo um psicopata ou estava com fome.

― Sem comentários...

**Não vejo Peeta de manhã. Cinna aparece antes do amanhecer, me dá uma simples troca para vestir e me guia para o telhado. Minha roupa final e preparações estarão sozinhos nas catacumbas sob a própria arena.**

**Um aerobarco aparece do nada no ar, justo como aquele na floresta no dia em que eu vi a garota Avox de cabelos vermelhos capturada, e uma escada caindo.**

Íris levantou uma sobrancelha para Jake.

― Me disse que... ― começou.

― No dia dos jogos, eles desligam o campo de força para o aerobarco conseguir pegar os tributos e levá-los para a arena. Não tem outra forma de embarcar sem riscos.

**Eu posiciono minhas mãos e piso nos degraus mais baixos e instantaneamente é como se eu tivesse congelada. Algum tipo de corrente me junta à escada enquanto estou deslizando segura para dentro.**

― Se tentar fugir... ― continuou Jake, deixando a frase no ar.

**Espero a escada para me libertar então, mas ainda estou presa quando uma mulher num casaco branco se aproxima de mim carregando uma seringa.**

**— Esse é apenas seu localizador, Katniss. Quanto mais parada você estiver, mais eficiente eu posso colocá-lo — ela diz.**

― Medidas de segurança e localização. Com o rastreador é como os gamemakers sabem se o tributo está perto demais do campo de força, a distância de uns dos outros... E segurança porque se tentar, de algum modo, fugir da arena (o que é impossível), ele...

― Eu poderia ter adivinhado isso sozinha, pelo nome do negócio ― cortou Íris, fazendo Jake ruborizar levemente.

**Parada? Eu estou como uma estátua. Mas isso não me previne da sensação do golpe afiado de dor enquanto a agulha insere o dispositivo metálico de localização profundamente sob a pele no lado interno do meu antebraço. Agora os Gamemakers sempre serão capazes de traçar meu lugar na arena. Eles não iriam querer perder um tributo.**

Jake ruborizou mais ainda.

**Tão logo o localizador está no lugar, a escada me liberta. A mulher desaparece e Cinna é trazido do telhado. Um garoto Avox vem e nos direciona ao quarto onde será o café da manhã. Apesar da tensão no meu estômago, eu como o máximo que posso, embora nenhuma das comidas deliciosas faça alguma impressão em mim. Estou tão nervosa que poderia estar comendo poeira de carvão. A única coisa que me distrai de tudo é a visão das janelas enquanto nós navegamos pela cidade e então para a imensidão além dela. Isso é o que os pássaros vêem. Apenas eles são livres e salvos. O oposto de mim.**

**A corrida continua por meia-hora antes de janela ficar escura, sugerindo que nós estamos nos aproximando da arena.**

― Ou que está escurecendo ― disse Íris.

― Só que não.

**O aerobarco aterrissa e Cinna e eu voltamos para a escada, só que dessa vez ela segue para baixo dentro de um tubo subterrâneo, dentro das catacumbas que ficam sob a arena. Nós seguimos instruções para o meu destino, uma sala para minha preparação. No Capitol, eles a chamam de Sala de Abertura. Nos distritos, é referida como Curral. O lugar para onde os animais vão antes do abate.**

― Apropriado... ― murmurou Jake.

**Tudo é novo em folha, serei o primeiro e único tributo a usar essa Sala de Abertura.**

― Pelo visto eles mudam a localização da arena a cada ano... ― disse Íris.

**As arenas são sítios históricos, preservados depois dos Jogos. Destinos populares para os moradores da Capitol visitarem, nas férias. Ir por um mês, re-assistir os Jogos, passear pelas catacumbas, visitar os lugares onde as mortes ocorreram. Você pode mesmo tomar parte no restabelecimento. Dizem que a comida é excelente.**

― Então tem um grande vazio no mapa cheio de arenas circulares para cada jogo? E o que aconteceria se acabasse o espaço? Eles destruiriam as primeiras? ― perguntou Íris.

― Isso nunca aconteceu.

― Como nunca? 74 jogos até aí...

― Bem, nunca aconteceu. E hoje não existem mais, são cinzas de um passado sombrio.

**Eu luto para manter meu café da manhã no estômago enquanto tomo banho e limpo os meus dentes. Cinna faz em meu cabelo a simples trança que é minha marca registrada. Então as roupas chegam, a mesma para cada tributo.**

**Cinna não tinha falado nada sobre meus trajes, nem sequer sabe o que estará no pacote, mas ele me ajuda a vestir minha roupa de baixo, calça marrom-amarelada simples, blusa verde-clara, cinto marrom vigoroso e um fino casaco de capuz preto que cai nas minhas coxas.**

**— O material dessa jaqueta é desenhado para refletir o calor do corpo. Espere algumas noites frias — ele diz.**

― Quem projeta os trajes para os tributos? ― perguntou Íris.

― Eu não sei...

**As botas, usadas sobre meias muito justas, são melhores do que eu podia ter esperado. Couro macio diferente do de casa. Essas aqui têm uma sola de borracha estreita e flexível. Bons para corrida.**

**Penso que terminei quando Cinna puxa o broche de mockingjay de ouro do seu bolso. Tinha me esquecido completamente dele.**

**— Onde você conseguiu isso? — pergunto.**

**— Na roupa verde que você usou no trem — diz.**

**Lembro agora de tirar do vestido da minha mãe, prendendo-o na camisa.**

**— É sua lembrança do distrito, certo?**

**Aceno e ele o prega na minha camisa.**

― Não considerariam arma por causa da agulha que prende na roupa? ― perguntou Íris.

Jake apontou para o livro.

**— Ele quase abriu o conselho de revisão. Alguns pensaram que o pino podia ser usado como uma arma, o que lhe dá uma vantagem injusta. Mas, finalmente, deixaram-no — diz Cinna.**

― Você sempre aponta para o livro como se soubesse o que viria ― disse Íris, desconfiada.

― Apenas espero que o livro explique. Não necessitamos de mais explicações desnecessárias.

**— Eles eliminaram o anel daquela garota do Distrito Um, entretanto. Se você torcer a jóia, um prego pula para fora. Envenenado. Ela disse que não tinha conhecimento do anel transformado e não tinham como provar que ela soubesse. Mas ela perdeu sua lembrança. Aqui, você está pronta. Dê um giro. Tenha certeza que tudo está confortável.**

― São careers e ainda tentam trapacear para ganhar vantagem? ― perguntou Íris.

― Querem vencer custe o que custar.

**Eu ando, corro em um círculo, balanço meus braços.**

**— Sim, está ótimo. Perfeito.**

― E se não estiver? Eles trocam? ― perguntou Íris.

― Hoje você está com a pilha toda! ― resmungou Jake ― Sim, eles trocam.

**— Então não há nada a fazer a não ser esperar pela chamada. A não ser que você ache que possa comer mais?**

**Eu recuso a comida, mas aceito um copo de água que tomo aos golinhos enquanto esperamos no sofá. Eu não quero roer minhas unhas ou morder meus lábios, então me encontro mordendo a parte de dentro da minha bochecha. Ela ainda não está totalmente curada de alguns dias atrás. Logo o gosto de sangue enche a minha boca.**

**Nervosismo ecoa em terror enquanto eu antecipo o que está por vir. Eu podia estar morta, morta sem rodeios, em uma hora. Menos até. Meus dedos obsessivamente rastreiam a protuberância um pouco dura no meu antebraço, onde a mulher tinha injetado o dispositivo de rastreamento. Eu pressiono, embora doa, pressiono tão forte que um pequeno inchaço começa a se formar.**

**— Você quer conversar, Katniss? — Cinna pergunta.**

**Balanço a minha cabeça, mas depois de um momento estendo minha mão a ele. Cinna segura com as duas mãos. E é assim como nós sentamos até uma agradável voz feminina anunciar que é a hora da abertura.**

― As vozes agradáveis são sempre as mais perigosas ― murmurou Íris.

**Ainda apertando uma das mãos de Cinna, eu ando mais e fico em cima de uma placa circular de metal.**

**— Lembre-se do que Haymitch falou. Corra, encontre água. O resto virá depois.**

― Então os estilistas sabem as estratégias... ― murmurou Íris para si mesma.

**Eu aceno.**

**— E lembre-se disso. Eu não estou autorizado a apostar, mas se eu pudesse, meu dinheiro estaria em você.**

**— Verdade? — sussurro.**

**— Verdade — diz Cinna. Ele se inclina e me beija na testa. — Boa sorte, garota em chamas.**

**E então um cilindro de vidro está descendo ao meu redor, quebrando nosso aperto de mão, cortando-o de mim. Ele coloca seus dedos sob seu queixo. Cabeça erguida.**

**Eu levanto meu queixo e fico tão reta quanto posso. O cilindro começa a levantar. Por talvez quinze segundos, eu estou na escuridão, e então eu posso sentir a placa metálica me empurrando para fora do cilindro, para o ar aberto. Por um momento, meus olhos estão ofuscados pela brilhante luz do sol e eu estou consciente apenas do vento forte com o cheiro esperançoso de pinheiros.**

**Então escuto o lendário locutor, Claudius Templesmith, enquanto sua voz ruge ao meu redor.**

**— Damas e cavalheiros, deixem o septuagésimo quarto Jogos Vorazes começar!**

― Eles escutam a narração o tempo inteiro? ― perguntou Íris.

― Chega! Me dá esse livro! ― disse Jake desesperado.

― Só me responde!

― A curiosidade matou um gato...

― Mas eu não sou um gato.

― Eu nem sabia dessa voz! Eu só sei da contagem regressiva antes de liberarem os tributos das placas metálicas.

― O que acontece se sair antes da hora?

― Você explode.

Jake pegou o livro da mão de Íris antes que ela voltasse a fazer perguntas.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11.**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Eu já estava cogitando terminar de escrever o capítulo amanhã, mas consegui organizar as ideias e finalizar hoje (um pouco tarde, mas ainda é hoje).  
Eu queria agradecer a todos que me apoiaram, meu pai já recebeu alta e, nesses últimos 2/3 dias eu estava curtindo um pouco com ele...  
O que vocês acham? Eles lerem 6 capítulos até a hora do jantar (ou seja, mais um) é muito para um dia ou não? (estou perguntando a opinião de vocês, porque EU leio um livro em um dia, então...) Considerando que eles ficaram um tempinho afastados por causa da paranóia da Katniss.

* * *

**Sessenta segundos. É esse o tempo que devemos permanecer nos nossos círculos de metal antes do som de um gongo nos liberar. Pise para fora antes de dar um minuto, e minas terrestres arrancarão suas pernas.**

— Imagino se isso já aconteceu... — disse Íris.

Jake bufou exasperado.

**Sessenta segundos para absorver o círculo de tributos, todos equidistantes da Cornucópia, uma gigante trombeta de corno dourada na forma de um cone com uma ponta curva, a boca com pelo menos seis metros de diâmetro e dez centímetros de altura, derramando as coisas que nos darão vida aqui na arena.**

— Não seria melhor para o pessoal da Capitol liberarem-nos assim que os tubos sobem completamente? Assim ficariam desorientados por causa da claridade e...

— Íris! Você está parecendo uma gamemaker.

— Foi mal! Só estou tentando encontrar sentido em algumas coisas.

— Parece mais que está sugerindo o melhor jeito de matá-los.

Isso fez Íris corar.

**Comida, recipientes de água, armas, remédios, vestimentas, iniciadores de fogo.**

**Espalhados pelo campo estão outros suprimentos, seu valor diminuindo quanto mais distante estejam da Cornucópia. Por exemplo, a apenas três passos dos meus pés está um plástico de noventa centímetros quadrados. Certamente seria de alguma utilidade em um aguaceiro. Mas ali na boca, eu consigo ver uma barraca de acampar que protegeria de quase qualquer tipo de tempo. Se eu tivesse coragem de ir brigar por ela contra os outros vinte e três tributos. O que eu fui instruída a não fazer.**

— Aposto que na hora H ela vai esquecer das instruções — disse Íris, estendendo a mão.

— Aposta quanto?

Íris ficou calada por um instante, pensando no que apostaria.

— Se eu ganhar, posso comentar e fazer todas as perguntas que quiser — disse Íris — E você terá que aguentar e responder sem reclamar.

— Se perder...

— Eu não vou perder!

— Se perder vai ficar calada até o final da parte II.

— Sete capítulos calada?

— Pensei que tivesse certeza de que não iria perder.

— E ten-

— Oito capítulos. Apartir do momento em que perder.

— Feito!

Eles se deram as mãos, convencidos de que iriam ganhar.

**Nós estamos em um pedaço aberto de chão terreno. Uma planície de terra de chão. Atrás dos tributos na minha frente, eu não consigo ver nada, indicando ou uma ladeira excessiva ou até mesmo um precipício.**

— É mais provável que seja uma ladeira excessiva — disse Jake, pensativo — A Cornucópia é localizada no meio da arena e não entre as bordas do campo de força.

**À minha direita tem um lago. À minha esquerda e às minhas costas, um mastro de floresta de pinheiro. É ali que Haymitch iria querer que eu fosse. Imediatamente.**

**Ouço as instruções dele na minha cabeça. "Só para deixar claro, ponha o máximo de distância possível entre vocês e os outros, e encontrem uma fonte de água."**

**Mas é tentador, tão tentador, quando eu vejo os prêmios esperando lá perante mim.**

Íris pôs uma expressão vitoriosa.

— Ainda não foram liberados da placa metálica — retrucou Jake.

"Se ela ganhar essa aposta se porá mais insuportável do que já é" pensou Jake.

**E eu sei que se eu não pegá-los, alguma outra pessoa pegará. Que os Careers que sobrevivem ao banho de sangue dividirão a maioria dessa pilhagem vital.**

— É muito raro que um Career morra no banho de sangue — disse Jake.

**Algo captura a minha atenção. Lá, descansando em um amontoado de cobertores, está um estojo prateado de flechas e um arco, já montado, só esperando ser pego. Esse é meu, eu penso. É para mim.**

Jake fez uma careta enquanto Íris sorria arrogantemente.

— Alguém vai ter que me aguentar até o final dos livros — cantarolou Íris.

— Se você ficar comentando a cada parágrafo não vamos termina-los nunca... — resmungou.

— Lembre-se da aposta: nada de reclamar!

**Eu sou rápida. Consigo correr a toda velocidade mais rápido do que qualquer uma das garotas na nossa escola, apesar de algumas conseguirem me vencer em corridas de distância. Mas esse comprimento de trinta e seis metros, é para isso que fui feita. Eu sei que posso pegá-los, sei que consigo alcançá-los primeiro, mas então a pergunta é: quão rápido eu consigo sair dali? Depois que eu tiver afastado os pacotes e pegado as armas, outros terão chegado à Cornucópia, e um ou dois eu talvez seja capaz de alvejar, mais digamos que há uma dúzia, a queima-roupa, eles poderiam me abater com as lanças e clavas. Ou seus próprios punhos poderosos.**

**Ainda assim, eu não serei o único alvo. Aposto que muitos dos outros tributos rejeitariam uma garota menor, mesmo uma que tirou onze em seu treinamento, para abater seus adversários mais ferozes.**

— Não sei não... — murmurou Íris, incerto.

**Haymitch nunca me viu correr. Talvez se ele tivesse visto, teria me dito para ir adiante. **

— Por isso tem que falar todas as suas habilidades quando o mentor perguntar. Para bolar uma estratégia melhor — disse Jake — Mesmo que eu concorde que ele ia continuar com essa estratégia.

**Pegar a arma. Já que é essa a arma que pode ser a minha salvação. E eu só vejo um arco na pilha inteira.**

— Caramba! Ela consegue fazer um arco... — murmurou Íris — Para que escolher a opção mais perigosa?

— Do que você está reclamando? Ganhou a aposta.

**Eu sei que o minuto deve estar quase acabando e terei que decidir qual a minha estratégia será e eu me encontro posicionando meu pé para correr, não para longe, para a proteção da floresta circundante, mas na direção da pilha, na direção do arco. Quando de repente eu noto Peeta, ele está a cerca de cinco tributos à minha direita, uma distância bem boa, ainda assim, consigo afirmar que ele está olhando para mim e acho que ele pode estar balançando sua cabeça.**

— É... Ele conhece ela bem — disse Íris.

**Mas o sol está nos meus olhos, e enquanto eu estou quebrando minha cabeça sobre isso, o gongo soa.**

**E eu perdi! Perdi minha chance! Porque esses poucos segundos extras que perdi por não estar pronta são o bastante para mudar de ideia sobre ir. Meus pés se arrastaram por um momento, confusos com a direção que o meu cérebro queria tomar e então eu me arremessei para frente, peguei a placa de plástico e um pão de forma. As escolhas são tão pequenas e eu estou tão brava com Peeta por me distrair que eu corri a toda velocidade por dezoito metros para pegar uma mochila laranja brilhante que poderia carregar qualquer coisa, porque não consigo suportar partir com literalmente nada.**

— Orgulhosa... Isso tudo foi uma perda de tempo! — murmurou Jake — No final, não conseguiu o arco...

— A mochila pode ter coisas úteis e é melhor do que ficar de mãos vazias.

— Você é muito contraditória! Primeiro diz que ela poderia ter feito um arco e agora...

— Só estou dizendo que já que não conseguiu um arco, a mochila pode salvar.

**Um garoto, eu acho que do Distrito 9, pega a mochila ao mesmo tempo que eu e por um breve instante nós lutamos por ela, e então ele tosse, respingando sangue no meu rosto. Eu recuo, enojada pelo respingo quente e grudento. Então o garoto desliza para o chão. É quando eu vejo a faca nas suas costas. Outros tributos já alcançaram a Cornucópia e estão se espalhando para atacar.**

— Principalmente os Careers — disse Jake.

**Sim, a garota do Distrito 2, há nove metros, correndo na minha direção, uma mão apertando meia dúzia de facas. Eu a vi jogá-las no treinamento. Ela nunca erra. E eu sou seu próximo alvo.**

**Todo o medo geral que eu estive sentindo se condensa em um medo imediato dessa garota, dessa predadora que pode me matar em segundos. Adrenalina é atirada através de mim e eu atiro a mochila por sobre um ombro e corro a toda velocidade para a floresta. Eu consigo ouvir a lâmina assobiando na minha direção e eu levanto a mochila reflexivamente para proteger a minha cabeça. A lâmina se aloja na mochila. Com ambas as alças nos meus ombros agora, corro para as árvores. De algum modo eu sei que a garota não me perseguirá. Que ela será atraída de volta para a Cornucópia antes que todas as coisas boas acabem.**

— E porque os Careers, dependendo do clima da arena, se apossam da Cornucópia para montar seu acampamento — disse Jake — Eles não se separam uns dos outros.

**Um sorriso irônico cruza o meu rosto. Obrigada pela faca, penso.**

**Na beira da floresta eu me viro por um instante para analisar o campo. Cerca de mais ou menos uma dúzia de tributos estão depenando a Cornucópia. Vários já estão caídos mortos no chão. Aqueles que fugiram estão desaparecendo nas árvores ou no vazio oposto a mim.**

— Essa gente idiota que, ao invés de fugir para se salvarem, vão direto para a briga — disse Íris.

— Isso, para mim, se chama orgulho.

**Eu continuo correndo até que a floresta tenha me escondido dos outros tributos, então diminuo para uma corrida leve uniforme que acho que consigo manter por algum tempo. Pelas próximas horas, alterno entre correr de leve e andar, colocando o máximo de distância quanto consigo entre eu e meus competidores.**

— Eu espero que ela não vá muito distante — disse Jake, preocupado.

— Por que?

Jake revirou os olhos, pelo óbvio que era a pergunta.

— Por causa do campo de força.

— Você tem que responder minhas perguntas! — retrucou Íris.

— Eu respondi.

— De má vontade!

— Você disse que eu não podia reclamar, não disse nada sobre revirar os olhos.

— Da próxima vez especifico melhor...

— Boa sorte com isso!

**Eu perdi meu pão durante a luta com o garoto do Distrito 9, mas consegui enfiar o plástico na minha manga então enquanto eu ando eu dobro-o organizadamente e enfio-o em um bolso. Eu também solto a faca – é fina com uma lâmina longa e afiada, serrada próxima ao cabo, o que será útil para serrar coisas – e deslizo-a no meu cinto. Não ouso parar para examinar o conteúdo da mochila ainda. Eu simplesmente continuo, pausando apenas para checar perseguidores.**

**Eu posso continuar por um longo tempo. Sei disso pelos dias na floresta. Mas eu precisarei de água. Essa foi a segunda instrução do Haymitch, e já que eu meio que estraguei a primeira, fico de olho por qualquer sinal dela. Sem sorte.**

— Ela encontrou um lago na Cornucópia — refletiu Íris — Talvez seja a única fonte da arena.

— Acho que não...

**A floresta começa a desenvolver-se, e os pinheiros estão mesclados com uma variedade de árvores, algumas eu reconheço, algumas são completamente estrangeiras para mim. Uma hora, eu ouço um barulho e puxo minha faca, pensando que talvez eu tenha que me defender, mas só assustei um coelho.**

**— Bom te ver — sussurro.**

**Se há um coelho, pode haver centenas simplesmente esperando para serem capturados.**

**O chão se inclina. Eu não gosto disso particularmente. Vales me fazem sentir aprisionada. Eu quero ficar no alto, como nas colinas ao redor do Distrito 12, onde consigo ver meus inimigos se aproximando. Mas eu não tenho escolha a não ser continuar indo.**

**Estranho, mas não me sinto muito mal. Os dias me empanturrando se provaram válidos.**

— Normalmente quando você se acostuma, fica difícil desacostumar — disse Jake.

**Eu tenho capacidade de resistência mesmo tendo dormido pouco. Estar na floresta é rejuvenescedor. Estou feliz pela solidão, apesar de ser uma ilusão, porque eu provavelmente estou na tela agora. Não constantemente, mas em intervalos. Há tantas mortes para se mostrar no primeiro dia que um tributo viajando pela floresta não é muito que se ver. Mas eles mostrarão o bastante de mim para informar às pessoas que eu estou viva, intacta e me movendo.**

**Um dos dias mais pesados de aposta é a abertura, quando as casualidades iniciais aparecem. Mas isso não se compara ao que acontece quando o campo se espreme em um punhado de jogadores.**

— É... As opções acabam e os Careers se preparam para matar o resto — disse Jake.

**É final da tarde quando começo a escutar os canhões. Cada tiro representa um tributo morto. A luta deve ter finalmente acabado na Cornucópia. Eles nunca coletam os corpos do banho de sangue até que os assassinos tenham se dispersado.**

— Tem medo que os tributos tentem subir pelo aerobarco? — perguntou Íris, irônica.

**No dia da abertura, eles nem ao menos disparam os canhões até a luta inicial acabar, porque é difícil demais ter uma noção das fatalidades. Eu me permito pausar, ofegando, enquanto conto os tiros. Um... dois… três… continuamente até que se chegue a onze. Onze mortos no total. Treze restantes para jogar.**

— E como eles sabem se a pessoa não está fingindo? — perguntou Íris.

— Além da aparência óbvia, o rastreador foi injetado perto das veias do pulso. Eles devem receber um sinal quando os batimentos cardíacos param.

— Com esse conhecimento te chamariam para ser gamemaker...

— Com esse conhecimento iriam me matar.

**Minhas unhas arranham o sangue seco do garoto do Distrito 9 que tossiu no meu rosto. Ele se foi, certamente. Eu me pergunto sobre Peeta. Ele durou o dia? Eu saberei em algumas horas. Quando eles projetarem as imagens dos mortos no céu para o resto de nós vermos.**

**Repentinamente, eu sou sobrecarregada pelo pensamento que Peeta possa já estar perdido, drenado de sangue, coletado, e em processo de ser transportado de volta para a Capital para ser limpo, vestido novamente e mandado em uma caixa de madeira simples de volta para o Distrito 12. Não mais aqui. Se dirigindo para casa.**

— Pelo menos eles dão o corpo para enterrar... — resmungou Íris.

**Tentei arduamente me lembrar se eu o tinha visto uma vez que a ação começara. Mas a última imagem que consigo invocar é o Peeta balançando sua cabeça enquanto o gongo soa.**

**Talvez seja melhor se ele já tiver partido. Ele não tinha confiança alguma de que poderia vencer. E não acabarei com a tarefa desagradável de matá-lo. Talvez seja melhor se ele tiver saído dessa de vez.**

**Eu desmorono próxima a minha mochila, exausta. Preciso vasculhar o que tem nela de qualquer jeito antes que a noite caia. Ver o que eu tenho para trabalhar. Enquanto desengancho as alças, consigo sentir que tem uma estrutura forte, apesar de ser de uma cor infeliz. Esse laranja praticamente brilhará no escuro. Eu faço uma nota mental para camuflá-la cedo amanhã.**

— Eles devem fazer de propósito! Só pode! — disse Íris.

**Eu abro rapidamente o zíper. O que eu mais quero, bem nesse momento, é água. A diretriz do Haymitch para achar água imediatamente não era arbitrária. Eu não durarei muito sem ela. Por alguns dias, serei capaz de funcionar com os sintomas desagradáveis da desidratação, mas após isso eu deteriorarei para um desamparo e estarei morta em uma semana, no máximo.**

**Cuidadosamente coloco a vista os suprimentos. Um fino saco de dormir preto que reflete o calor corporal. Um pacote de bolachas.**

— Biscoito... — murmurou Jake e Íris começou a gargalhar, assim que o ouviu.

**Um pacote de tiras de carne seca. Uma garrafa de iodo. Uma caixa de fósforos de madeira. Um rolo pequeno de arame. Um par de óculos de sol. E uma garrafa de plástico de dois litros com uma tampa para levar água que está totalmente seca.**

— Iodo serve para purificar a água, não? — perguntou Íris.

— Acho que sim...

**Nada de água. Seria tão difícil assim para eles encherem a garrafa? Eu me torno consciente da secura na minha garganta e boca, das rachaduras nos meus lábios. Eu estivera me movendo o dia todo. Estava quente e eu tinha suado muito. Eu faço isso em casa, mas sempre houve riachos para se beber, ou neve para derreter se chegasse a esse ponto.**

— Eles estariam facilitando muito o trabalho dos tributos se enchessem a garrafa de água — disse Jake.

**Enquanto eu tornava a encher minha mochila, tive um péssimo pensamento. O lago. Aquele que eu vi enquanto estava esperando pelo gongo soar. E se aquela fosse a única fonte de água na arena? Desse jeito eles garantiriam nos atrair para uma briga. O lago é uma jornada de dia todo de onde eu me sento agora, uma jornada muito mais árdua com nada para beber. E então, mesmo que o alcance, com certeza deverá estar pesadamente segura por alguns dos Careers.**

— Talvez você tenha razão... — disse Jake e Íris bufou ao perceber que ele dizia isso ao livro e não a ela.

**Eu estou prestes a entrar em pânico quando me lembro do coelho que assustei hoje mais cedo. Ele tem que beber, também. Eu só tenho que achar onde.**

**O crepúsculo está chegando e eu estou facilmente cansada. As árvores são finas demais para oferecer muito esconderijo. A camada de folhas de pinheiro que abafa os meus passos tanto dificulta localizar animais quando eu preciso das trilhas deles para achar água. E ainda estou me dirigindo colina abaixo, cada vez mais profundamente para um vale que parece interminável.**

**Estou com fome, também, mas ainda não ouso assaltar meu estoque precioso de bolachas e carne. Ao invés, uso a minha faca e vou trabalhar em um pinheiro, cortando a casca de árvore e raspando um grande punhado de cortiça macia. Eu lentamente mastigo o negócio enquanto ando. Após uma semana da comida mais chique do mundo, é um pouco difícil engolir. Mas eu já comi muitos pinheiros na minha vida. Eu me ajustarei rapidamente.**

— Foi o que eu disse antes... — disse Jake.

— Não sabia que se comia pinheiro.

— Na hora do desespero eles deviam comer tudo o que estava ao alcance.

**Mais uma hora e fica claro que eu tenho que achar um lugar para acampar. Criaturas da noite estão saindo. Eu consigo ouvir o pio de uma coruja ou o uivo ocasional, minha primeira pista de que estarei competindo com predadores pelos coelhos. Se serei vista como uma fonte de alimento, é cedo demais para afirmar. Pode haver qualquer quantidade de animais me perseguindo nesse momento.**

— Além de ter que fugir dos outros tributos, você pode morrer porque um lobo te atacou? — perguntou Íris.

— Não sei porque se surpreende tanto. Já viu do que essa gente é capaz!

**Mas nesse instante, eu decido tornar meus companheiros tributos uma prioridade. Tenho certeza de que muitos continuarão caçando pela noite. Aqueles que venceram na Cornucópia terão comida, uma abundância da água do lago, tochas ou lanternas, e armas que estão se coçando para usar. Eu só posso esperar que eu tenha viajado longe e rápido o bastante para estar fora de alcance.**

**Antes de me assentar, pego meu arame e armo duas armadilhas de movimento nos galhos cortados. Eu sei que é arriscado armar emboscadas, mas a comida acabará logo aqui. E eu não posso fazer armadilhas quando estiver fugindo. Ainda assim, ando mais cinco minutos antes de acampar.**

— Seria perigoso porque os outros tributos saberiam que tem alguém por perto — disse Íris.

— Eles poderiam roubar a comida também.

**Eu escolho a minha árvore cuidadosamente. Um salgueiro, não terrivelmente alto, mas alojado em um grupo de outros salgueiros, oferecendo esconderijo nesses galhos longos e fluidos. Eu subo, ficando com os galhos mais fortes perto do tronco, e acho uma forquilha vigorosa como minha cama. Leva algum tempo, mas eu arranjo o saco de dormir de uma maneira relativamente confortável. Coloco minha mochila no fundo do saco, então me deslizo para dentro.**

**Como precaução, eu removo meu cinto, enrolo-o todo ao redor do galho e do meu saco de dormir, e o recoloco na minha cintura. Agora se eu rolar no meu sono, não irei cair no chão. **

— Boa ideia... — concordaram.

— Bem, se você roncar ferrou, né? — perguntou Jake — Seria o mesmo que acender uma fogueira.

**Eu sou pequena o bastante para enfiar o topo do saco por sobre a minha cabeça, mas coloco meu capuz também.**

**À medida em que a noite cai, o ar esfria rapidamente. Apesar do risco que eu corri em pegar a mochila, sei agora que foi a escolha certa. Esse saco de dormir, irradiando e preservando o meu calor corporal, será inestimável. Tenho certeza de que há diversos tributos cuja maior preocupação agora é como se manter quente, enquanto eu na verdade serei capaz de ter algumas horas de sono.**

— Nessa, algum idiota monta uma fogueira e os Careers matam. De noite é mais fácil porque os tributos estão preocupados em procurar um abrigo e descansar um pouco — disse Jake.

**Se eu apenas não estivesse com tanta sede...**

**A noite acaba de chegar quando eu ouço o hino que precede o recapitulamento das mortes. Através dos galhos, consigo ver o brasão da Capital, que parece estar flutuando no céu. Eu na verdade estou vendo outra tela, uma enorme que é transportada por um de seus aerobarcos ausentes. O hino dissipa-se e o céu fica escuro por um momento.**

**Em casa, estaríamos assistindo a cobertura total de cada uma das mortes, mas isso dá uma vantagem injusta para os tributos vivos. Por exemplo, se eu coloco minhas mãos num arco e acerto alguém, meu segredo seria revelado a todos.**

— O que? Saber que uma pessoa é boa em certa arma? — perguntou Íris, um pouco confusa.

— Talvez... Isso quer dizer que eles também não sabem quem matou cada tributo...

**Não, aqui na arena, tudo que vemos são as mesmas fotografias que mostraram quando televisionaram nossas notas do treinamento. Fotos de rosto simples.**

— E quando tem a sessão de fotos que eu não estou sabendo? — brincou Íris e Jake deu um sorriso fraco, em resposta.

**Mas agora, invés de notas, eles postam apenas números de distritos. Eu tomo um longo fôlego à medida que os rostos dos onze tributos mortos começam e marca-os um por um nos meus dedos.**

**A primeira a aparecer é a garota do Distrito 3. Isso quer dizer que todos os Careers do 1 e do 2 sobreviveram. Nenhuma surpresa aqui. Então o garoto do 4. Eu não esperava essa, geralmente todos os Careers sobrevivem ao primeiro dia.**

— Isso sim é uma surpresa! — disse Jake.

**O garoto do Distrito 5... eu acho que a garota de rosto de raposa – Foxface - o matou.**

Jake e Íris negaram com a cabeça, divertidos.

— Foxface? Sério? — perguntou Jake.

— Não tinha um nomezinho melhor não?

**Ambos os tributos do 6 e do 7. O garoto do 8. Ambos do 9. Sim, ali está o garoto por quem eu briguei pela mochila. Eu conto nos meus dedos, só mais um tributo morto faltando. É o Peeta? Não, lá está a garota do Distrito 10. É isso. O brasão da Capital está de volta com um floreio musical final. Então a escuridão e os sons da floresta retornam.**

**Estou aliviada por Peeta estar vivo. Eu digo a mim mesma novamente que se eu for morta, a vitória dele beneficiará mais a minha mãe e a Prim. É isso o que eu digo a mim mesma para explicar as emoções conflitantes que surgem quando eu penso em Peeta.**

— Acho que não é isso aí não... — brincou Jake.

**A gratidão por ele ter me dado uma vantagem ao confessar seu amor por mim na entrevista. A raiva por sua superioridade no telhado. O temor que possamos ficar cara a cara a qualquer momento nessa arena.**

**Onze mortos, mas nenhum do Distrito 12. Eu tento perceber quem sobrou. Cinco Careers. A Foxface. Thresh e Rue. Rue... então ela sobreviveu ao primeiro dia afinal. Eu não posso evitar me sentir feliz.**

— A única vantagem de ser tão novinha — disse Íris.

**Isso dá dez de nós. Os outros três eu descobrirei amanhã. Agora que está escuro, e que eu viajei muito, e eu estou aconchegada altamente nessa árvore, agora eu devo tentar descansar.**

**Eu não durmo realmente há dois dias, e então houve o longo dia de jornada até a arena. Lentamente, eu permito que meus músculos relaxem. Que meus olhos fechem. A última coisa que eu penso é que é sorte eu não roncar...**

Jake e Íris se olharam assombrados.

— Se não nos damos ao trabalho de comentar em voz alta ela faz isso por nós, em algum momento — disse Íris.

— Pensamos iguais!

**_Snap!_**** O som de um galho quebrando me acorda. Por quanto tempo eu dormi? Quatro horas? Cinco? A ponta do meu nariz está congelada.**

**_Snap! Snap!_**** O que está havendo? Esse não é o som de um galho sob o pé de alguém, mas a explosão aguda de alguém vindo de uma árvore.**

**_Snap! Snap!_**** Eu julgo ser há centenas de metros a minha direita. Lentamente, silenciosamente, eu me viro naquela direção. Por alguns minutos, não há nada além de escuridão e um pouco de arrastamento de pés. Então eu vejo uma faísca e um fogo pequeno começa a florescer. Um par de mãos se aquece nas chamas, mas eu não consigo distinguir mais que isso.**

**Tenho que morder o meu lábio para não gritar cada nome imundo que conheço para o iniciador do fogo. O que está pensando? Um fogo logo ao anoitecer teria sido uma coisa. Aqueles que batalharam na Cornucópia, com sua força superior e excedente de fornecimentos, não seria possível para eles estarem perto o bastante para avistar chamas então. Mas agora, quando eles provavelmente estiveram passando um pente fino na floresta por horas procurando as vítimas. Tanto faz se você também estivesse acenando uma bandeira e gritando, "Venha e me pegue!"**

— Jake você deveria tentar a profissão de vidente — disse Íris, mais assombrada ainda, fazendo Jake corar levemente.

— Sempre tem um idiota — ele tenta se justificar, dando de ombros.

**E aqui estou eu, a uma distância curta do maior idiota dos Jogos. Presa em uma árvore. Não ousando fugir, já que minha localização em geral acabou de ser anunciada para qualquer assassino que se importa. Quero dizer, eu sei que está frio aí e nem todo mundo tem um saco de dormir. Mas então você cerra seus dentes e aguenta até o amanhecer!**

**Eu me deito nervosa no meu saco pelas próximas horas, na verdade pensando que se eu conseguir sair dessa árvore, não terei o menor problema em dizimar meu vizinho próximo. Meu instinto tem sido de fugir, não lutar. Mas obviamente essa pessoa é um perigo. Pessoas estúpidas são perigosas. E essa provavelmente não tem muita arma, enquanto eu tenho essa faca excelente.**

— Olha, Jake! Você é perigoso! — implicou Íris.

— Cala a boca!

**O céu ainda está escuro, mas eu consigo sentir os primeiros sinais do amanhecer se aproximando. Estou começando a achar que nós – quero dizer, a pessoa cuja morte estou planejando agora e eu – podemos realmente ter passado despercebidos.**

**Então eu ouço. Diversos pares de pés correndo. O iniciador do fogo deve ter cochilado. Eles estão em cima dela antes que ela possa escapar. Eu sei que é uma garota agora, consigo afirmar pela súplica, pelo grito agonizante que se segue. Então há uma risada e parabenizações de diversas vozes. Alguém grita, "Doze já foram, faltam onze!" o que consegue uma rodada de assobios de apreciação.**

**Então eles estão lutando em bando. Não estou realmente surpresa. Regularmente, alianças são formadas nos estágios primários dos Jogos. Os fortes se juntam para caçar os fracos, então, quando a tensão começa a se tornar grande demais, começam a se virar uns contra os outros.**

— Quando você tem uma barraca de acampamento, você tem privacidade ou a luz denuncia o que as pessoas estão fazendo lá dentro? — perguntou Íris.

— A não ser que algum idiota acenda uma vela, se é que tem velas nas mochilas, você tem um pouquinho de privacidade.

**Eu não tenho que pensar muito em quem formou essa aliança. Serão os Careers restantes dos Distritos 1, 2 e 4. Dois garotos e três garotas. Aqueles que almoçavam juntos.**

**Por um momento, ouço-os checando os suprimentos da garota. Eu posso afirmar por seus comentários que eles não acharam nada de bom. Eu me pergunto se a vítima é a Rue, mas rapidamente descarto esse pensamento. Ela é brilhante demais para estar preparando uma fogueira como essa.**

**— É melhor nos afastarmos para que eles possam pegar o corpo antes que ele comece a feder.**

**Estou quase certa que esse é o garoto bruto do Distrito 2. Há murmúrios de assentimento e então, para meu horror, eu escuto o bando se dirigindo na minha direção.**

**Eles não sabem que eu estou aqui. Como poderiam? E eu estou bem escondida no grupo de árvores. Pelo menos enquanto o sol permanece abaixado. Então meu saco de dormir preto se transformará de camuflagem em encrenca.**

**Se eles simplesmente continuarem se movendo, passarão por mim e terão ido embora em um minuto.**

**Mas os Careers param na clareira a cerca de nove metros da minha árvore. Eles têm lanternas, tochas.**

— Ela disse tochas e não velas — disse Jake, já na defensiva, antes que Íris comentasse.

**Eu consigo ver um braço aqui, uma bota ali, através dos intervalos nos galhos. Eu viro pedra, nem mesmo ousando respirar. Eles me avistaram? Não, ainda não. Eu consigo afirmar pelas palavras deles que suas mentes estão em outro lugar.**

**— Não deveríamos ter ouvido já um canhão?**

— Acontece no exato momento em que a pessoa morre? — perguntou Íris.

— Sim... Acho que essa tributo está lutando para sobreviver, seja qual tenha sido a forma que a acertaram.

**— Eu diria que sim. Nada para impedir que eles entrem imediatamente.**

**— A não ser que ela não esteja morta.**

**— Ela está morta. Eu mesmo a imobilizei.**

**— Então onde está o canhão?**

**— Alguém deveria voltar. Se certificar que o trabalho foi feito.**

**— É, não queremos ter que localizá-la duas vezes.**

**— Eu disse que ela está morta!**

**Uma discussão ocorre até que um tributo silencia os outros.**

**— Estamos perdendo tempo! Eu vou terminar com ela e vamos nos mover.**

**Eu quase caio da árvore. A voz pertence ao Peeta.**

— O QUE? — gritaram os dois, mas logo colocaram as mãos na boca.

Mal ousaram respirar, ouvindo os sons do lado de fora do quarto, mas não se ouviu nada fora do comum.

— Ela deve ter ouvido errado — sugeriu Íris.

— Duvido... Sua vez — retrucou, dando o livro para ela.

— Quantos capítulos aguentamos até o jantar?

— Tem noção de que quando fomos almoçar, começamos a ler o capítulo 6 e já estamos no 11?

— Até o 14?

— Nós vemos o horário que isso vai dar...

— Okay, mas "não podemos nos demorar muito".

— Ainda tem mais 2 livros, fora esse.

— Tanto faz! **Capítulo 12**.


End file.
